Dead Man
by Code of Codex
Summary: Welcome to Aceton Kiyo's story... Follow his path from childhood, teenage and adulthood. Watch as the man who is the father of Akuma and Angel became the man he was... Or should I say... Became the monster as he grew? (This story is tied to Angel and Akuma's background, I hope you enjoy this.)
1. Prologue

**(This story is connected to both the Journey and Forgotten because of this, this story will have it own part. Enjoy!)**

 **Welcome… This story follows Aceton Kiyo, the father of Akuma and Angel… The previous host of Erevos. We follow the story of Aceton's childhood, his teenages and finally his adulthood, follow him on his adventures and see how he became the man he became. This is Aceton's story… The Dead Man.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

"Useless! Why are you so goddamn useless?!" A voice shrieked in anger as glass hit the floor before a sound of smack could be heard. "Clean this you trash!" The kitchen light was on as a beautiful woman with black raven hair, pale skin and green forest eyes glare down at a little frail boy who beared the same appearance as the woman except his eyes were bright sky blue that shifted to cyan from the lighting. "Well?! Clean this up!" The little boy snapped out of his daze and nodded before he began picking the glass shards one by one with his tiny sun kissed hands before one of the glass cut his finger causing purple blood to ooze out of his finger making the woman cringed in disgust at the sight. "I can't believe I give birth to a monster!" She hissed before kicking the boy stomach as the young boy fell back and smack his head on the chair. "I wish you were never born!" The woman screamed out, her green eyes flashing in anger before she stomped out of the kitchen leaving the little boy to lay on the floor, his sky blue eyes dulled and lifeless as he blankly watched the purple blood stained the tile floor from his finger.

He sat up as his frail, small body trembled from the lack of proper care but he pushed on as his small feet waddles up to the broken shards of glass, before he began to pick them up again until he had gather all the glass shard in his hands as he carefully made his way to the trash bin. He stared blankly at the shards before he toss them in as they made thunk sound, the sound of the door opening caused his head to turn as he blankly stare at a older man with dull blonde hair and his dull sky blue eyes glared at the purple blood that stained the kitchen tile, the older man's sun kissed hand tighten in fist before it relaxes before when he stared at the little frail boy who shrunk under his gaze.

"Aceton… Come here my child." The man spoke softly as he could before he kneel down as the little boy waddle his way in front of the older man. "How are you my son?" Aceton tilted his head before nodding. "I'm… Fine… Father." The little boy known as Aceton whispered. As the older man nodded before he stood back up and walked away from the little boy leaving Aceton alone. "... Liar." He whispered quietly as his dull sky blue eyes glare at the floor as his tiny fist shook. "You don't care…Your afraid of me like everyone else, why do you lie to me…" He whispered angrily before his little feet took him away and began taking him towards his small bedroom that only consist of a bed and small little lamp as he let himself sink onto his small bed as he stared at the wall. The sound of his parents arguing could be heard as he curled himself tighter in a ball, his sky blue eyes glisten with tears as he closed his eyes tightly to ignore the loud yelling before he felt himself drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sky blue eyes open in a room of darkness but the sound of heavy, deep breathing signal him that in the room of darkness that he wasn't alone. Aceton sat up and felt his heartbeat quicken as he stare horrified at the sight of the giant dragon but what he did notice were chains that wrapped tightly around the dragon, keeping the beast from moving or even escaping. Sky blue clashed with demonic red iris that was surround by a black sclera, his breath caught in his throat as he felt his frail body trembled at the sight of the monster in front of him. "M-Monster!" Aceton cry out as the dragon growled, it's eyes flared with bloodlust.

"W-What are you?!" Aceton cried out but the dragon did not speak, only glare at Aceton until something sparkling caught Aceton's eyes as he turned his head to the side before seeing something shiny causing him to crawl towards it while the giant dragon growled loudly but the little boy kept going even with death staring down at him. His hand hesitantly reached over to the shiny item before he grasped it tightly and brought it close to him as the giant dragon began snarling and hissing as it's eyes dilated but Aceton ignore the dragon as his eyes was fascinated by the object that was a purple pendant that hanged on the silver chain before he turned it over and stared at it.

"Erevos…" Aceton let those words sink in before he snapped his head towards the giant dragon. "You're… You're the one that made my life a living hell! Its because of you that everyone hate me! They called me a monster! Freak! Demon! Even my parents hate me! I have no one! I wish you never existed because then I would have a normal life! I hate you Erevos! I hate you!" Aceton screamed but the dragon growled before it went silent as it began glared in the darkness causing Aceton to turn back to see what caused the dragon to be silent but found nothing but darkness.

 **" _D… A… N… G… E… R!"_** A deep cold voice rumbled out as Aceton felt himself being pulled away as the darkness fade and the dragon's body fading as everything flashed white before his eyes snapped open to see the barrel of a gun in front of his face.

* * *

Aceton's eyes were wide as he felt himself trembled as the woman he called his mother smiled insanely down at him as she chuckle darkly. "I've been waiting for so long to blast your brains! I can't believe Elliot made me raised a Demon God like yourself!" Aceton closed his eyes tightly waiting for his life to end but it never came, only the sound of woman screaming and man grunting in pain as his sky blue eyes snapped wide open to see his father and mother fighting, the gun both in their hands as they struggled against each other.

"Elliot! Let go and let me kill him!" The woman screamed as Elliot shook his head. "Yona you can't do this to him! He maybe Erevos's host but we can't kill innocent child!" "He isn't innocent! He is the Demon God that killed many humans! Even you are afraid of this child!" Elliot faltered as Yona ripped the gun out of her husband's hand and aim the gun at Aceton. "Die!" Before Yona can pull the trigger Elliot grabbed Yona's wrist and pulled it but as the trigger was pulled, the gun was shot in Yona's head as she fell to the floor dead. Her blood staining on the wooden floor as Aceton felt his blood gone cold as he stared at his dead mother before shifting his eyes towards his father who trembled before looking back at Aceton, his own sky blue eyes filled with fear as the older man collapsed in front of Aceton, his eyes filled with fear as he looked up at him.

"Aceton… I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I was a terrible father! I hope you forgive your mother as well… She… Didn't mean to hurt you… She loved you… She loved you so much but she was afraid when she found out… She was afraid when she found out that you were… That you were Erevos, she didn't know how to react but negatively… I was the same… I… Plead that you will forgive your mother and I… For everything…" Before Aceton could speak, his father grabbed the gun tightly and pointed to his head and pull the trigger as Aceton watched his father lay dead in front of him leaving him alone as Aceton felt his sanity leaving him before he let out loud wail in despair.

"H… Help me… I don't… I don't want to be alone any more..."

* * *

 **The story of Aceton Kiyo and this is his life story… Are you willing to follow his path? Are you willing to see the pain and horror he goes from at his age? Who will he meet? Who will become his only unit that will stand by his side until death? No one knows until you find out more of his story.**

 **Here are three of the units that I've been thinking of having at Akuma's side**

 **Shida (His love for dark research)**

 **Avant (A man that could be his fatherly figure)**

 **Drevas (They both experience loneliness and are both orphans)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aceton is 8 in chapter 1, in prologue he was actually 6. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter since it's a whole new story of my romance writing as this one I had focus on friendship and sadness.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Aceton walk down the dirt path, his small body passing by house after house as his sky blue eyes stare dull forward while ignoring the whispering villagers that would sent him nasty or either frightening looks but he ignored it. The pouch of the zel in his hand jingle and clank against each other before stopping as Aceton stood in front of the small bakery, the smell of fresh bread made his mouth water but his eyes gaze to the window to see the town baker glaring at him hatefully but flinched when Aceton's eyes made contact with the baker.

He walked in through the door as it made a small jingle sound, his dull sky blue eyes met the angry and frightful glare of the baker who hid it behind a smile causing Aceton to scoff in his head as the little boy walked over to the stack of baked and fresh bread that were ready to be eaten. His stomach growled but he ignored it as he reached out to grab one piece of bread but the baker had appeared and tightly grabbed Aceton's wrist as if trying to inflict pain on the young boy, Aceton stared blankly at the baker with a blank look as if the tight grasp did not have any affect at all making the baker to gulp but he kept his glare on as he spoke cruelly. "Don't touch this you filthy rat! This is only for the people who has money, not for demonic brats like you!" The baker hissed but Aceton wiggled his wrist free that held bright red hand mark before it slowly turned into large bruise. Yet the little boy ignore the stinging pain and reached his hand in the pouch and took out 10 zel before throwing them at the baker who barely caught them and stared at the golden coins with greedy eyes, he scoffed at the sight of the baker greed before he reached over and grasped two fresh baked bread and left.

"Disgusting…" Aceton grumbled as he walk down the dirt path that leads him to the forest and away from prying eyes that would throw rocks at him for purposely stealing bread. He ran his hand through his black unkempt messy hair until it fell back to his side as he stare at the tree stump before deeming it as his and made his way toward the stump and sat himself on it. "Hungry, so… Hungry." He grumbled as he stare at the loaf of bread in his hand with joy before he began tearing it apart and sinking his teeth into the fluffy bread like a savage animal. "A week… No food…" Aceton mumbled as he stuffed the pieces of bread into his mouth greedily. "How did… I…" Aceton munched as he popped the last piece into his mouth. "Survive." His dull sky blue eyes shifted toward the 2nd loaf of bread as he drool at it before he shook his head out of the trance. "Bad me… Save this for later." Aceton hissed at himself until his head snapped up when he heard a rustle, his eyes narrowed as he held the piece of bread close to him but only to relax to see a black rabbit who hopped and sniffed around before it turned it's blueish purple eyes and stared straight at Aceton before moving it's gaze on to the loaf of bread in the boy's hand.

He blinked owlishly as he stared at the loaf of bread before staring back at rabbit, he bit his lip in thought whether he should give the bread and not have something to eat in five days or keep the bread and let the rabbit starve. The latter made his stomach twist as he closed his eyes and let out an angry sigh before he open them and stood up as he place the loaf of bread on the tree stump, he turned his head to the rabbit before bowing respectfully. "Enjoy your food." He spoke quietly but the rabbit's ears twitched as if it heard him. "Bye Mister Rabbit." Aceton spoke out dully before he turned his head away and left the tree stump, his only source of food and the rabbit. The pouch in his hands jingled as he counted how many zels he had left before cursing to himself when he only has 5 zel left but he reminded himself that it was for a good cause but it was drowned away by his darkness. "Nothing is good in this stupid world… Everywhere is nothing but evil."

* * *

Aceton pushed the door open to his old house that looked ready to fall apart, the smell of the dead enter his nose as he let out a sigh before he shook his head and stared at the empty living room. "I'm home." He called out loudly but he got no response but he didn't care as he walked away from living room and into the hallway as the stench of the dead became strong but the frail boy kept moving forward before stopping in front of his bedroom door. He smiled but it was fake as his eyes became duller, his sun kissed hand pushed the door open before he walked in and stared at the sight of his parents rotting corpse lying on his bed.

"Sorry I'm late mother and father. I went to go get something to eat, I'm sorry I couldn't bring any back but next time I'll bring back some more food for the both of you." He talked as if his dead parents could hear him, he turned his gaze to the small window to see the sun was still up as he turned his head to his parents. "I'm heading outside to play, okay?" He waited quietly before his grin went bigger as he bowed thankfully. "I'll be home in a few days!" Aceton giggled but it was dull and empty, like himself. "Bye mother and father!" Aceton moved away and closed his door before the smile fell and left a blank expression as he turned his body away from the door and walked away and out from the living room and into the sun's embrace.

Aceton stood outside for a second, his small frail body soaking up the sun before he open his eyes to see three children that were his age but they were taller and more healthy than himself. They stared at each other until the biggest kid walked up, a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes as Aceton grumbled in his head but didn't say anything as he stare blankly at what seems to be the leader of the two children. "So your this… Uh Ere… Ere… That dragon thing!" The leader pointed at Aceton rudely as the two other boys stood beside the leader. "He don't look like a dragon!" One of the chirp as the other one snickered. "He looks like a wimp!" Aceton just stared blankly at the taller boys boredly irking the leader of the boys.

"This wimp is asking to get his butt kick!" The leader hissed as the two other kids nodded along. "Let's teach him a lesson!" Before Aceton knew it, he was punched across the face before the three kids began beating him, punching, kicking, anything that could inflict pain on the small frail boy but each hit did not make him flinch, he couldn't feel anything as if their hits only made him numb. Aceton stared dully at the ground, his ears listening to their heart beats that beated fast as if they were having a thrilling adventure. "He's bleeding purple!" One of the kids yelled as they pointed at Aceton's leg as it oozed out purple blood causing the kids to flinch back before they looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be back, wimp!" The leader shouted as the three kids ran off leaving Aceton bleeding on the grassy floor, the sun beaming down at him as Aceton coughed. _'Is this… Is this how I'll die?'_ Aceton smiled as he felt his sky blue eyes closed as he enter in the world of darkness, ready to embrace death but instead of death. He stood in front of a male that had grey skin, pointy ears, giant dragon like wings, a set of horns, a dragon like tail, sharp nails that were black and black tattoos that ran all over his body and stopped below his neck but what stood out were the eyes. The same demonic eyes of the monster he hated, Aceton felt his breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the purple pendant that hang off of the man's neck, before he caught sight of chains and shackled wrapped tightly around the man.

 **" _W… Who… A… Are… Y… You?"_** The deep cold voice echoed in the dark room in question. **_"Who… Am… I?"_** He looked at the frail little boy for answers but Aceton only stared frightened at the monster in front of him. **_"N… Name… A… E… T… H… E… R."_** The demonic man frowned at the name and shook his head as if fighting his inner self. **_"N… No… Do… You… K… Know… Who… I am?"_**

Aceton hesitantly stood up as he felt his body trembled before he sucked in the air as he watch the demonic man watch Aceton's every movement. "You… Your name is Erevos." The demonic man frowned as if he hated the name. **_"Bad… Name… Bad… Dark…"_** Aceton felt his fear wash away slowly only to be replaced with confusion as he stared at the demonic man. "It's your name… So why is it bad." Aceton demand as he watched the demonic man sat down as the monster held its head in his dark grey hands. **_"Blood… Promise… Lonely… Aether."_** The demonic man was mumbling before it went silent as the demonic gaze settled down on Aceton's form, making the child flinched.

 **" _Don't… Die…"_** Aceton's eyebrows furrowed as he stare blankly at the monster. **_"Not… Time… To… Young… Much… To.. Live… For."_** Everything fade to white as Aceton was dragged away, he watched the monster disappeared from sight but he caught sight of single lone purple blood tear that fell from his eyes and by some strange feeling, Aceton reached his hand out as if trying reach for Erevos while the monster himself reached out as well. As if he wanted to go with Aceton.

* * *

Aceton snapped his eyes wide open as he found himself in a girly room, he sat himself up and notice the white bandages that covered his entire being. "Your awake!" Aceton turned his head and stared blankly at a little girl with blonde hair that was tied in ponytail and orange eyes filled with concern but something flashed in her eyes. "Who are you?" He asked softly as the girl's eyes brighten before she smiled cutely but to Aceton he could see it was fake. "My name is Susan!" She giggled as she fluttered her eyelashes but it didn't affect Aceton who stared blankly at the girl before he turned his head away from her and stared out of the window. "Aceton…" He spoke coldly as the girl giggled again and nodded before she turned her back from the frail boy. "Well I'm going to bring soup up there so I'll be right back!" She spoke as her high pitch voice was giving Aceton a headache but it was gone as she left the room, Aceton closed his eyes and let his ears twitched as he began listening.

"Mommy why did we have him here living with us?!" Susan's voice screeched quietly causing Aceton to snort. "Because he my lord! Erevos, the true God that is fit to rule our world!" A older woman's voice gushed causing Aceton to gag mentally. "Ah I wish I was your age so that I could be close to my lord!" The older woman sighed dreamily but was snapped out by her daughter's angry shouts. "Well I don't like him! He's gross and weird just like that freak you took in!" Susan snapped but the sound of a loud smack echoed and a cry of a little girl could be heard. "Susan don't talk to our lord like that! You'll treat him with respect and get together with him! As for your cousin, do what you want." Aceton sighed and opened his eyes as he heard another pair of footsteps and the sound of the door opening to reveal a boy about his age, his eyes were bright purple and his very short hair was bright orange but what caught Aceton's eyes was bowl of soup in a tray..

"Oi stupid, I got you soup since my stupid aunt and cousin are fighting." The little boy huffed as he walked over and sent the tray down beside Aceton. "What's your name?" The boy demand as Aceton stared blankly at the boy. "Aceton." The purple eyed boy stared at Aceton with mixed emotions. "That's a weird name." "And what's your name?" Aceton asked quietly as the boy huffed, he crossed his arm across his chest before having prideful smile on his face. "I am Chase Counter! The best chef in the world known as C.C.C!" The boy grinned pridefully as Aceton tilted his head confused.

"That's an even stranger name." Aceton commented dully as Chase glare at him. "Oh hush it! I'm going to be the world famous chef and everyone going to be begging on their knees to have a taste of my dishes!" "Chase get out my room stupid!" Susan's voice screeched out as she held a tray of soup in her hand as the little boy scoffed and stuck his tongue out. "To bad! I already give Aceton here some soup! Anyways once he finish eating, he's staying in my room!" "No! He's staying in mine!"

"Your saying that because stupid Aunty has obsession with Aceton and I'm not letting you lie to him, you stupid!" Susan's felt tears prickling in her eyes as she ran off crying to her mother while Chase crossed his chest and smile pridefully before turning his head toward Aceton. "Hey idiot can you stand?" Aceton nodded as he moved himself off the pink bed while Chase grasped the tray that held the soup. "Okay, we're leaving this barf room and heading to my room." Aceton nodded before he began following the kid and found himself in nicely comfortable room that was surround by navy blue, Chase set the tray down and scowled as he realised what his cousin was going to do. "Ugh stupid is probably being a stupid crybaby and tattle telling on me."

"... Aren't you afraid?" Aceton commented as Chase turned his head and raised an eyebrow before letting out a loud laugh. "The way how Aunty describe you, I thought you should be a scary man but your just a scrawny kid!" Chase snickered as he poked at Aceton's skinny arms. "Like what have you been eating?!" "Only bread." Chase's purple eyes widen before he forced Aceton to sit and placed the bowl of soup in front of the frail boy. "Eat! Until I see that bowl empty, you aren't leaving!" Chase demand as Aceton followed his demands and began eating.

The sound of knocking caught Chase's ear until he heard the sound of his Aunty yelling on the other side cause the orange head kid to groan in annoyance. "Okay Aceton, keep eating. Stupid aunt wants me." He grumbled as Aceton nodded and continue to eat as Chase open the door to reveal a woman in her mid thirties with brown eyes and dull blond hair, she glare down at Chase before staring at Aceton with an obsessive and love struck look that didn't went unnoticed by Chase who scowled even more. "What do you want Aunty." His voice laced with venom.

"Susan told me you were being mean to her! Go apologies for calling her mean when she just wanted to help." Chase rolled his eyes before he smirked as idea came up. "But Aunty, Aceton needs a bath and I couldn't let my dearest cousin to see a naked man until she is married!" Chase lied smoothly as Aunty's eyes brighten up. "Fine! Go and quickly wash Aceton then go apologies your cousin for calling her stupid." Chase huffed but nodded as he looked over to called for Aceton but only to jump when the frail boy was already behind him. "Holy cow! Don't do that! You literally almost made me pee myself!" Aceton tilted his head confused but Chase huffed annoyed as he grabbed Aceton's wrist and dragged him away, away from his Aunty's lustful gaze that was on Aceton small form.

* * *

"Ugh my Aunty is so gross and she even married!" Chase ranted off as he scrubbed the dirt off of Aceton's back, while the Orange haired child glare at the bubble Afro that formed on Aceton's head. "Like can't she not stare at you as if you were her next lover!" Aceton stared blankly at the wall. "Why are you so nice?" His voice echoed out as Chase was hesitant before he scratched his cheek as a pink blush bloomed on his cheeks. "I-It's not because your my first friend or anything! I'm just helping because I want to annoy my stupid cousin and the dumb old hag!" Chase blurted out as Aceton held confused expression. "A-Also I'm not helping you because you helped that rabbit from before!" "You saw me?" Chase's face went red as he began flailing his arms around. "N-No! I was just happening to be passing by and saw you! Don't think that I was watching you because I-I thought you were a good person stupid!" Aceton pursed his lips in thinking before blurting something out. "Your weird." "Shut up!" Chase hissed as he whacked Aceton's back but the young boy didn't flinch from the slap causing Chase to be confused to not see Aceton's reaction.

"I don't feel pain." Aceton answered sensing Chase's confusion. "My body had grown numb to pain that been inflicted on me." Chase frowned as he remember seeing scars and bruises that had covered across Aceton's entire frail body when the bandages came off. "Hey let's do something tomorrow! I know the best candy shop and we can get you some!" Chase commented as he dump the water on Aceton's body, ridding the sods off.

"Candy?"

"You seriously don't know what candy is?!"

"I never tried one."

"... Are you serious Ace?!"

"Ace?"

"It's a nickname stupid."

"Can I call you Cha?"

"No! That's a stupid nickname, you idiot!"

"Okay Cha."

"Gah stop calling me that you idiot!"

* * *

"Hey Ace I'll be right back, I have to go apologies to stupid Susan." Chase grumbled as he quickly ran off to Susan room while Aceton nodded before he began walking away towards Chase's room. "He's… Nice…" Aceton mumbled as he entered through his door before staring blankly at Chase's Aunt who smiled seductively at Aceton. "Oh Lord Erevos, I have been waiting for you ever since I was a child!" She approached Aceton slowly as the little boy swallowed his fear and glare at the woman who moaned out in glee. "Oh yes my lord! Look at me and only me!" Before Chase's aunt can grabbed Aceton, the door flung open and Chase was glaring at the woman.

"What are you doing in my room?!" He snapped and before his aunt could say anything, she was already in the hallway and Chase's door was slammed closed. "Don't come in my room ever again old hag!" Chase snapped before he turned his head to Aceton with concern. "You okay there Ace?"

"I'm fine… Now that you came." Aceton had small smile as Chase grinned widely. "What are best friends for?"

"Best friends?"

"Yeah! Best friend are like your close friends that you can trust and tell anything to each other." Chase answered as Aceton stared at Chase with confused expression. "Aren't best friends that been friends for a long time? We just became friends today." He answered as Chase shrugged his shoulder and sat on his bed. "Well I'm gonna… Be honest… Y-Your my only friend… So… Your… My… Best friend." Aceton stared blankly at Chase who got in the bed and stared back. "Well what are you doing?! We need to sleep idiot." Chase hissed as Aceton walk over and got in the other side of the bed before staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Cha."

"What?"

"... Am I... normal?"

"How am I supposed to know? Now go to sleep idiot."

"... Cha."

"Ugh what?"

"If you have a family what would you name them?"

"That's a lame question! Ugh… If I had a family of my own, I want to name my son Akuma!"

"That means Demon."

"But it sound so badass! What would you name your son?"

"I would name him Raider."

"Not as cool as Akuma! Anyways be quiet and go to sleep! So night Ace!"

Aceton stared blankly at the ceiling as his dull sky blue eyes shifted toward Chase to watch his self proclaimed friend sleep. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before they relax as he closed his own eyes to be swallowed by the darkness and finding himself in a dark void until his eyes landed on the giant dragon that stared back at him.

"You… You don't scare me any more." But the dragon kept glaring at Aceton before speaking the same words that he knew when he first woke up to that made his heart drop.

 **" _D… A… N… G… E… R! IS… COMING."_**

* * *

 **What danger is Erevos talking about? When will the danger arrive? What will happen to Aceton and his new found friend? No one knows until you read more of the Chapter, Dead Man. Still trying find a good unit for Aceton.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Dead Man! Let's see what awaits Aceton… What do you think will happen him. Will it end good or horrible for him?**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

"Hey idiot get up." Aceton opened his eyes and sat up as he stared at Chase who grinned cheerfully before getting off the bed and towards the door. "Hurry up! So we can gets you some grub and then head out later!" Aceton nodded as he got off the bed and followed after Chase who led the small frail child into kitchen where Susan and her mother were. "Good morning Chase and my lord." The woman smiled as Chase scowled at her, his hand grabbed Aceton's arm and pulled him to the other side of the table and away from his aunt and cousin. "Good morning Aunty." Chase hissed while Aceton nodded before he sat himself in front of a plate that had omelet on it.

"Omelet?" Chase grumbled as he grabbed his fork and poked it before cutting the piece. "Didn't we had this last morning?" The older woman smile at her nephew but Aceton caught the dark look as he frowned before he felt an idea form in his head. He grabbed the fork and purposely tried to scoop the omelet but instead he pushed the plate as it landed on the floor with crash causing Chase to frown. "Jeez, you sure are clumsy idiot. Here you can have mine." Chase pushed his plate and Aceton saw Chase's aunt sweat with her brown eyes widen in fright. "Thank you Cha-" "Wait! I could go make more Chase! You don't have to give him your breakfast." Chase's eyes narrowed before he looked at Aceton to see he was glaring at his omelet before he push the plate causing it to crash on to the floor. "Oops!" "Chase!" The Orange haired boy grabbed Aceton's wrist before bolting out of the house with his aunt and cousin screaming after him.

Yet he kept running, tugging Aceton after him until they were far enough away from the house as he slow to a stop, breathing sweet air. "Woah, I'm tired… So Ace you want to tell me what's going on?" Aceton looked over to his friend and looked over to the buildings that surround them. "Your aunt was trying to kill you." Chase's eyes widen before he laughed loudly spooking Aceton. "Why are you laughing? Your family member tried to kill you." Chase breathed heavily before he grinned wildly.

"Haha this isn't the first that my aunt tried to kill me! The last time I remember she tried to kill me was when she tried to drown me because I said that her Lord will never love her!" Chase giggled as he slowly calm down. "Your insane." Aceton muttered as Chase patted the frail boy's back. "Aren't we all insane? Through I'll say my aunt is more insane than I am since she trying to convert Susan to worship… Uh you or whatever lives inside of you."

"That makes me feel so much better." Aceton grumbled as Chase laughed loudly before smacking Aceton on the back once again. "Considering that my aunt is trying to kill me and her being creepy and weird, I have a hideout we could stay there!" He spoke before stopping in front of the candy shop. "First off, let's get you some candy." Aceton furrowed his eyebrows as he stared blankly at Chase. "Don't we need zel?" Chase snickered darkly as he held up a very fancy looking pouch causing Aceton to be concern at the sight of the evil smile on the boy's face. "Uh… Cha?" "Don't worry Ace, I took aunty's pouch and she doesn't know it!" He spoke happily as his hand grasped Aceton's wrist once again before dragging the boy into the candy shop as old woman was tending to the store.

"Welcome back Chase-" The elder woman's eyes widen at the sight of Aceton as she began sweating nervously. "Chase what-" "I know who he is Ms. Jules but Aceton isn't like any rumors that describe him!" He reasoned but the elder lady didn't have any of it as she glared at Aceton hatefully. "I don't care! Get this monster out of my shop!" Chase scowled as he glared at the lady before he turned himself away from the woman and huffed. "Fine! We don't need your stupid candy anyways!" Chase snapped before he grabbed Aceton's wrist and dragged him out of the shop before storming down the path as villagers whispered towards each other and sent glare towards Aceton. "I'm sorry Cha…"

"Sorry for what?" Chase asked as he look back at his friend until he realized what the frail was talking about but the orange haired boy just grinned. "Don't be sorry and beside I hated that lady, always pulling my cheeks. Anyways it's not like she gonna miss these candies!" Chase revealed a handful of candies causing Aceton's eyes to widen shock at the sight. "You stole?!" "Nope! This little buddy helped me!" Chase waved his hand as light formed in his hand before an form appeared as a small yellow blob appeared in his hand while it began squeaking happily.

"Hi I'm Sparky!" It squeaked happily as Aceton had a frighten expression. "W… What's that?" Chase rubbed the back of his neck before he grin cheesily. "Well have you ever heard of the Akras Summoner's Hall?" Akuma shooked his head before Chase's face brighten up before he instantly smile joyfully as his purple eyes lighten up. "Weeeeeell my dad works in the Akras Summoner's Hall and he got me this awesome Sparky which is a unit that you can summon, so he's been my companion ever since!" The two stopped in front of giant tree that surrounds by the forest but what stood out was a ladder that lead up to small little building upstair.

"Can… Can you tell me more about what Sparky is?" Chase nodded as he placed Sparky on top of his head and began climbing up the ladder as Aceton followed after Chase before the two kids found themselves in the treehouse filled with books that scattered around the wooden floor. "Why do you have so many books?" Chase grinned as he waltz over towards the stack of books.

"They're books of units of their history and these books are cooking recipes. I want to be chef but also summoner like my old man!" Aceton tilted his head as he nodded. "Is that why your dad isn't here often?" Chase nodded as he grin happily. "Yep! He's also heading off to some place called… I… Ishgria… Think that what's it been called." Chase plopped himself down on the ground as Sparky hopped off and opened up a book of unit and began reading.

"I… I want to be a summoner."

"Then Ace… Let's become summoners together!" Chase grinned as Aceton smiled before the two began chatting away until they doze of into a peaceful nap.

* * *

Aceton opened his eyes as he stare at the darkness before he heard the sound of chains clanking. **_"You… Are… Back?"_** Aceton looked up to meet the demonic man that sat in front of Aceton. "How do you change from monster and back to a humanoid man?" **_"I… Don't… Know… Monster… Make… Me… Lose… Self… Monster… Self… Evil… Hate… Hurt… Feared. Can't… Remember… Why."_** He spoke as his deep, dark and cold voice became more sounded like a lost soul that was trying to find it's way back.

"... I still hate you no matter what." Aceton voiced out as the monster drooped his head and smiled sadly as if he heard those words, many times before.

 **" _I… I'm… Sorry… Forgive… Monster…"_** His sky blue eyes soften a bit but his hatred for the monster never die down.

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt for you to be prison?" His sky blue eyes shifted towards the chains and shackles.

 **" _Memory… Key… Escape… Pain… Hurts… Burns…"_** Aceton frowned trying to piece the broken words together but couldn't as he sighed and began to change the subject.

"What do you think of summoners?" The monster's eyes sparkled as if the sound of summoners seem to bring back something.

 **" _S… Sum… Summo… Summoners… I… Is… Ish… Gria… Everyone… Blurry…"_** Before the sparkle disappeared and was replaced by a frown as if he tried to remember the faces of someone he was trying to remember. Aceton sighed but he remember the word that when the demonic man in front of him was a dragon.

"Do you sense any danger?" He spoke as he saw the monster perked his head up before nodding.

 ** _"Yes… Close but far."_** Aceton frowned in confusion at his words before he was pulled away by the light.

* * *

Aceton woke up as he stared face to face with books before he realize where he is at as he sat up and turned his head to Chase who drooled in his sleep while letting out soft snores. His dull sky blue eyes shifted towards the open hole that was the window to show the sun that was still up before turning his gaze on the jelly lightning unit that slept peacefully on Chase's stomach. "Chase?! Aceton?!" Aceton looked out of the window as his eyes narrowed to hear Susan's voice before turning his head toward Chase before standing up as he walk towards the ladder that led down from the treehouse. "I'll be right back Cha." He spoke quietly before he walk down the ladder and found himself staring straight into orange eyes that blinked at him.

"Aceton there you are! My mommy was worried about the two of you, she sent me to go and bring the both of you home!" She chirped but Aceton saw the hatred that flashed in her eyes as he frowned remembering the lying girl and her terrible mother before his thought shifted towards Chase as he felt a voice in his head that spoke quietly as it repeated something over and over but he ignored the voices.

"Susan… Do you like Chase?" Susan's fake smile twitched as Aceton's eyes narrowed as he stared straight at her. "I just want to know… Do your family like Chase?" Susan's fake smiled disappear and replace with scowl as she scoffed and cross her arms while her real colours start showing and that only made the voices in Aceton's head to grew louder and stronger as the frail boy began mentally pushing those voices away with all his might.

"I never liked him… He's always so bratty and blunt but mommy always said because he was useful to bring her stupid lover!" Aceton's ear twitched when he heard shuffling above as he realized Chase was awake and listening before he narrowed his dull eyes and glare at Susan. "I think… I think you need to leave." Susan opened her mouth but Aceton turned away from the little girl and began climbing back up to the tree house leaving the girl to huff in anger before running off.

As the frail boy got upstairs, he notices Chase staring blankly at the book with Sparky who looked up at his summoner with a sad look. "Cha?" Chase head perked up before he turned his head and grin sheepishly. "I'm fine idiot, this isn't the first time." Aceton frowned as he stared at Chase before he got up and seat himself beside the orange haired child. "We're a lot alike, you and I... Expect we have different problems but we share the same pain." Chase commented as he chuckle sadly as he stare at the open book that show image of a green unit that caught Aceton's eye but he shook the strange feeling and turned his head towards Chase as the little boy grasped Sparky and held it up against his face.

"You know… You shouldn't hate who you are Ace and you shouldn't hate the monster inside of you like that… Not everyone is evil, everyone has their reason and I bet that even the monster that live inside of you had his reason that caused him to be hated by everyone." Chase spoke as he reached over to a small bowl where he had placed the candies and took one before unwrapping it from the wrapper and fed it to his small companion who munched happily on the sweet.

Aceton frowned as he turned his eyes towards the book that show the green unit before his frail hands reached over and grasped the book in his hands. "How can you forgive so easily?" Aceton questioned as Chase just smiled and closed his eyes before opening them to reveal his bright purple eyes that held many emotions. "I wonder about that too…" Chase laughed lightly until he notices the page that Aceton was on before he grin widely.

"That's Drevas." Aceton tilted his head as he looked over to his friend who stare down at the page before her turned his eyes back to page that had Drevas on it. "Why… Why does he has the lonely look in his eyes?" Chase snapped his head to Aceton to see his frail friend trace the picture with his finger. "Well Drevas was an orphan since birth and since he didn't know how to rid his loneliness, he laid waste on Grand Gaia. In this page that it states that Drevas had ability to turn others into demons."

"Do you… Do you think he would be our friend?" Chase crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought before shivering. "I highly doubt he wants to befriend two kids and how would we summon him?" Aceton shrugged as he stare down at the open page of Drevas before he closed it and let his own eyes closed in thought. "If I meet Drevas… I want to teach him." Chase opened his eyes and stared with a questioning look as Aceton held the book close to his chest. "I want to teach him… Teach him what you taught me." He said quietly as Chase just flushed in embarrassment. "Don't say such stupid things!" "Your red Cha." "Shut up idiot! I-I'm not red because I'm happy that you praise me! Stupid!" Aceton smile slightly as the dullness in his eyes sparked as Chase was flailing his arms with his face still red.

"Hey Cha?" Chase slowly calm down and sighed as he glared at Aceton angrily. "What is it stupid?" Aceton looked hesitated but he looked over to his companion who was watching him. "It's… Nothing nevermind. Forget about it!" Aceton squeaked as Chase stare questioningly but let it slide. "Whatever you say, weirdo."

* * *

The moon shined brightly in the sky, the stars were shining as the small snores of Chase could be heard in the treehouse. Aceton was awake as he sat watching his friend's chest rise and fall gently before he stood up and reached for the blanket that was on the side and draped it across his sleeping friend. "Goodnight Chase." He whispered quietly before leaving the treehouse, the voice in his head screamed louder and louder and he could no longer push the voices away, Aceton found himself walking down the path that led to the village. His frail body moved along the pathway as the moon shine down on his long scruffy black locks that fell on his shoulder sway with each step, his dull sky blue eyes were being ignited.

"Once upon a time, there live a little boy and a god, the god could not remember who he was and the little boy was hated for being the monster. They live in a world full of hate until they met a little boy who was hated by his aunt and cousin, the little boy hated by the world became friends with the little boy that was hated by his family. The aunt was in love with the god that lives inside of the boy that was hated by the world but her nephew was protective of the little boy that became his friend and she didn't like that, she tried to kill the boy by poisoning him but it failed and now." Aceton stood above the older woman who was tied to her bed, the knife position above the woman's left eye as Aceton let out insane quiet giggle while his eyes flashed with insanity.

"The aunty was going to die for harming my friend, she no longer will speak or cry as this knife digs into her eye." The woman's muffled scream can not be heard as the knife in Aceton's hand plunged into her left eye as red blood splattered across his sun-kissed cheek. "Shhh, this is punishment for hurting what's mine." He whispered as he giggled happily as he took the knife out and plunged it back into her other eye as she let out muffled scream before she tried to move herself out of her restraints.

"Why are you struggling? Hmm~ Hahaha I can't believe your struggling when you know that harming what belongs to me is what kills you in the end!" He snickered before he moved himself and the knife to where the heart was as just grinned to see the blood drip on her chest. "Goodbye~" Aceton giggled happily before he plunged the knife in her chest, where her heart was, ending her life.

"Ah… She died fast… If she were truly follower of Erevos, she would've last long." Aceton pouted but he grinned when he heard multiple voices in his head begging for him to bring more blood. "Shhh… It's alright, we have one more… One more person that hurt our Chase… Our Chase, make them pay for hurting what's ours." Aceton giggled as he heard the voices giggling in glee.

Aceton moved out of the room and down the hallway, his face splattered with blood and his shirt covered by blood as his sun kissed hand was drenched in blood, the eerie silence was replaced by an eerie hum. "Suuuusan~" He called out as he felt his grin widen as he heard a fright squeak behind the door. "Knock knock~ Let me in my dear Susan!" Aceton giggled before his insane smile disappeared as he tilted his head and frown when to door didn't open. "Susan… Do you know what happens to naughty little girls if they don't follow what their suppose to do?" She didn't answered as Aceton just laugh darkly. "Do you know what happens to naughty little girls for thinking so lowly of what's belong to me?" He reached for the doorknob as his hands was swallowed by dark flames melting the door knob before it was push open to see Susan hiding in the corner, tears falling from her eyes as Aceton just giggled.

"Ooh~ There you are!" Aceton approached her as the blonde hair girl opened her mouth to scream but the knife pierced her throat as she began gagging on her blood, her orange eyes widen as she stare up horrified at the sight of Aceton kneeling down at her level, his once dull sky blue eyes were filled with insanity as he made small hushing sound. "Bye bye!" He spoke darkly as he dove the knife into Susan's skull ending her life. "Aaaah what a big mess!" Aceton sighed before he picked up Susan's corpse. "Time to move!"

* * *

Aceton's eyes snapped wide open as his dull sky blue eyes stared at the ceiling, the stench of death wafted through his nose before he sat up and notice he was in his old room that held his dead parents but two more corpse could be seen as his heart dropped at the sight of Susan and her mother lying dead near the foot of the bed. "Ah…" He breathed in and out before he stood up and notice he was covered in blood and a knife that was on the floor as memories of what happened flush back into his mind, he stared blankly at his bloody hands until he grin and giggled insanely.

"My friend alone and no one can hurt him! Never again!" Aceton began laughing as tears fell from his face, his hand wiped the tears as more blood was smeared on to his cheeks. "Tears… Why am I crying?!" He giggled before he crouch and wrapped his arms around his knees as more tears began to fall, as he began sobbing loudly as he cackled. "This pain! What is this pain! Oh what painful sting~." He whispered quietly as he felt more of his sanity slipped away from his mind.

 **" _... Be… Strong…"_ ** Aceton looked up to stare into demonic eyes as he noticed Erevos was standing in front of him and the area around him was covered in darkness. "What's happening to me? What's the stinging pain?" The demonic god smile sadly before pulling Aceton into a tight hug as the little boy stared wide eyed at the darkness. **_"Monster… My Insanity… Forever… In… You…"_** Aceton felt himself returned before he soon began wailing loudly. **_"Fight… It… Fight… My… Insanity… Don't… Let… It… Consume."_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 has ended, what lies in store of Aceton and his friend Chase? Is the danger still there or is it gone now that Aceton had killed Susan and her mother?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah chapter 3! Hurray! I also very happy that there are lot of readers or writers that have been coming to brave frontier! Makes this places a lot exciting! Through I'm thinking of spreading wings and maybe put stories like these in Deviantart, quotve or wattpad but I'm still thinking about that!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

A few day had passed where Susan and her aunt were announced missing, Chase became less loud and became more quiet but he still smiled and laughed… All for Aceton. The bond they had grown stronger and they never left each other alone, in fear that one of another would disappear, with the pouch of zel that Chase stole from his aunt they didn't have to worry about what type of food they need to gather but they had to worry about the townspeople and their hatred for Aceton. Well Chase was more worried than Aceton who didn't care what was happening as he began to only care for the wellbeing of his friend and his friend's unit.

"Ace?" Aceton looked up from the book he was reading to see Chase had poked his head from the ground as the orange haired child just grin. "Ah there you are!" Aceton tilted his head as Chase climbed up and walked over before seating himself beside the frail boy before noticing the page Aceton was studying as his purple eyes flashed with confusion before chuckling at the sight. "Your still studying on Drevas?" Aceton nodded before he closed the book and stacked his notes into a pile before standing up as he stretched his limbs before letting out a yawn. "Well Drevas's story was really interesting!"

Chase rolled his eyes but smiled as he stood up and walked back to the ladder as Aceton followed after his companion, the two children were on the grassy floor before they began heading down the path toward the village as they passed by the buildings until Chase stopped and stared at two guns that were being shown behind the window. "Cha?" Aceton called out as he stood beside Chase and stare at the guns before looking back at the orange haired child who just had gaze at the guns happily. "If I have weapon… I want to wield those duel guns!" Chase grinned before he turned away and walked away with Aceton following after him.

"Hey Cha do you think I could wield a weapon?" Aceton asked his friend who held puzzle look before beaming. "I think you could wield a staff!" This caused the frail boy to pout but he accepted knowing how frail and small compare to the other kids. The two kids ignored the people around them that insulted and whispered that were directed toward Aceton, through Aceton was numb to the insults and hatred, Chase was still not getting used to hear those cruel words that are directed toward his friend through one insult caused Chase to grit his teeth angrily and made his blood boil.

" _He made that poor child as his slave."_

"Cha?" Chase snapped his eyes towards Aceton who smiled softly at him, the dull sky blue eyes shifted back towards the pathway. "It's fine Cha, it as expected as monster like myself is hated by the people." Purple eyes swirled with mix emotions before looking down in anger. "How could you handle listening to those insults being thrown to you like that?!" Aceton shrugged as he stare at the bright blue sky that wasn't dull like his eyes. "It's the same of how you can forgive so easily." The two boys were silent as they made their way towards the stand that had fresh fruits and vegetables being sold.

The two boys stared at the fruits and vegetable together as the stall owner glare at them and before the owner could yell at Aceton, Chase had already tossed 20 zels towards the woman who greedily catch them and began counting while Aceton had gather 3 apples, 6 oranges and 3 tomatoes before the two kids ran off and back toward their little home. "Cha do we really to buy 6 oranges?" Aceton looked over to his friend who blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up! You don't understand the great fruits of oranges!" Chase hissed as the two kids finally arrived at the treehouse. "But we could of bought bread." Aceton's eyebrows furrowed as Chase rolled his eyes and whacked Aceton cross the head. "But you can't grow bread can you?! We can easily grow tomatoes!" "But growing a orange tree takes longer." Chase slapped Aceton once again before dragging the boy somewhere near the tree.

"You can be such a idiot sometimes." Chase grumbled as he grabbed the 3 tomatoes and bury them into the ground. "Now come and let's go eat these fruits!" Chase stated cheerfully before grabbing Aceton's hand and dragging him back upstairs where the two children and the small unit Sparky, chat and read the books.

* * *

Days passed, that turned into weeks until something had happen in the forest. The sun was still shiny and the birds sang but the lone wail for child could be heard. "No… No… Why… Please don't leave me!" Chase wailed out as Aceton stood behind his friend watching Sparky glowing a soft light, his dull sky blue eyes filled with sadness as he watch the Sparky slowly began fading away. "Chin up Chase!" The Sparky squeaked out but it's voice cracked as it tried to keep itself from crying, Chase wrapped it's arms around the lightning unit before hugging it tightly hoping that the unit never disappear from his arms. "Sparky don't leave me! Please don't go!" Chase cried out as Sparky soon began letting it's own tears out until Sparky's body disappeared in white light as the small particles began floating to the sky. "Sparky!" Chase cried out as his reached up towards the particle but they flew higher and higher, never descending down.

"Cha…" Orange haired child furiously tried to wipe away the tears away so he wouldn't show his weakness but he couldn't as more tears fell. "It's okay to cry Cha… It's okay to let it out." Aceton kneel down beside Chase's side as he looked up and watched the light particles fade into the sky until Chase wrapped his arms around Aceton's side tightly as he sobbed loudly. "Why did my old man have to die?!" He cried out as Aceton wrapped one arm around his friend. "Sparky is gone because he died! The one thing that connects me to my family!"

Aceton frowned as he listened to Chase's sobs echoed in the forest before he closed his own eyes and let his own tears fall but he did not wail or let out a single sound. "Everything's going to be fine Cha… You have to keep moving forward… For your dad and Sparky… I know it hurts but you have to face forward and move on." He spoke softly before he looked up to the sky. "Cha look up to the sky and smile… Smile and laugh for them." Chase was hesitant but he slowly let go of Aceton and hesitantly look up to the sky as his purple eyes were red and puffy, his body trembled before he beamed at the sky. The frail boy looked over to the side and smile softly at his friend who was trying keep the smile up as more tears fell before he to look up the bright blue sky and raised his hand to the sky.

"One day… One day Chase when we become summoners… We'll get Sparky back! No matter what!" Aceton shouted loudly as a declaration. "Yeah. If we become summoners, we'll see Sparky!"

* * *

Aceton sat in the darkness as he stared at the dragon monster in front of him. "... Sparky disappeared today because Chase's dad… Died." He spoke quietly as the demonic dragon didn't say a sound but those demonic eyes were swimming with mixed emotions. "Do… Do you think we ever see Sparky again?" Aceton sat there silently before he chuckled sadly as he closed his dull sky blue eyes tightly. "Why am I talking to you in this form when you can't respond." He muttered until he felt a hand ruffling his black hair, causing him to look up to see the demonic dragon in his demonic humanoid form.

 **" _Smile… Smile… Sadness go… Bye… Bye."_** He watched the demonic male kneeled down in front of Aceton as he pinched Aceton's cheeks lightly so that his sharp black nails wouldn't cause the frail boy's cheek to bleed before he pull them up into a big forced smile. **_"Death… Sad… Friend… Gone… Hurts… You… Smile… Even… Harsh… Strong… Very… Strong… Stay… Strong for… Friend… Don't… Let… Insanity… Win…"_** Erevos let Aceton's cheeks go as the frail boy rubbed them before looking back up at the monster he had slowly grown to care. "Do… You remember?"

The demon god smile, a pained smile on his grey face. **_"Blood… So… Much… Blood… Death… Evil… Friend… Blurry… Pure… Smile… Promise… Gone…"_** Erevos leaned his head on Aceton's head as he wrapped his grey arms tightly around the little boy. **_"Yes… Hurts… But… Monster… Strong… For… You… Monster… Be… Your protector… Until Monster… No longer… Wanted. Even… If… Child… Hates… Monster."_** Aceton frowned as he leaned on Erevos's shoulder as he gripped the demonic's arms tightly until he felt himself be pulled away from the demonic god and be covered in light once again. **_"Insanity… Never… Touch… Child… Again… Until broken."_**

Dull sky blue eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling knowing that few days had passed before the passing of Chase's father and Sparky, his heart tighten but he ignored it and sat himself up to see Chase had curled himself up into a ball surround by blankets knowing that his friend had been crying himself to sleep. "Cha…" Aceton spoke softly when he notice his friend frown as the blanket was gripped tightly which caused the frail boy to smile sadly to see his friend having a nightmare. "It's okay Cha… I'm here for you." Aceton walked over and sat beside his sleeping friend and looked down at his friend before he opened his mouth and began to sing softly.

 _If you ever feel scared_

 _or lost or lonely_

 _just look my way._

A soft mellow sound came out as Chase's expression began to relax at the soft sound voice that sang.

 _I will always be_

 _here for you;_

 _Everything will be okay_

 _As they say, one life_

 _is worth another, so_

 _I'll protect you from the_

 _horrors as we go_

 _If it means that_

 _you can keep smiling_

 _Then let me rest a while_

 _I will be sleeping…_

Inside his heart, Erevos sat chained but he ignored it and listened as he embraced the familiar lyrics he had heard that were once in his memories before it was taken away from him and left him chain to darkness he despise.

 _If you ever feel scared_

 _or lost or lonely_

 _just look my way_

 _I will always be_

 _here for you;_

 _Everything will be okay_

Aceton closed his mouth and stare down at his friend who slept peacefully before he smiled as his dull eyes shined. "Sleep tight Cha." He whispered softly as he stood up and climb out of the treehouse before finding himself in front of the small tomato garden they were growing, the little sprouts could be seen as Aceton looked around for the bucket to water the plants. "I'll be strong… Strong for Cha…" He muttered as he found the empty bucket and grabbed it tightly into his hand before he waddle away to find the lake.

"Kill for Cha… Kill to those who tried to hurt Cha…" He muttered quietly as he found himself at the lake before he grin, his dull eyes scanning the lake until he felt a sudden force pushed him into the lake as the frail child turned around to stare shock at the 3 bullies who laughed before running off. Aceton crashed into the water with huge splash before he began to struggled to move his arms and legs but he kept sinking deeper and deeper into the water.

His lungs screamed for air as he struggle to swim his way to the surface, his hands and legs kicking, flailing, trying to escape. _'Help… I can't… Move!'_ His hand reached towards the light that shine down on the lake but he couldn't reach it as he became farther and farther away from the light. He felt his eyelids drooped and his body slowing to stop as he slowly float down to the bottom of the lake.

 **'** _ **Smile… Monster… Save… Child.'** _ The voice echoed in his mind before he allowed his dull blue eyes to close as he embraced the water that began to filled his lungs but unaware of black flames pouring out of his body or the sound of Chase's screaming for his name, he just only felt himself to be swallowed by the darkness and the water that tightly held him from his escape.

 **' _Strong…. Live...'_**

* * *

 **The lyrics were from Ham who made the lyrics for Ib Garry's theme, Hide and Seek. I adore this lyrics much and found it fitting. Anyways if you have think I should upload my stories on quotve, wattpad or deviantart let me know!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nearly cried, been playing Reversion by Myuu (2015) while writing. Breaks my heart when I had edit this...**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Dull sky blue eyes open to see bright blue sky patched with clouds as it moved. He sat up and looked around him to notice he was surrounded by valley of aster tataricus flowers, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the memory of himself being pushed into the lake and drowning snapped him back as he quickly stood up and looked around him crazily. "Am… Am I dead?" He whispered to himself quietly until he caught sight of a large tree that he hadn't seen before as felt himself became curious at the sudden sight of the tree. "Curiosity the kill cat, but satisfaction brought it back." He mumbled quietly as he turned toward the tree and moved his frail body towards the large tree as the leaves sway in the wind. "If I'm dead… Does that mean… I don't see Cha anymore?" He whimpered at the thought of not seeing his friend as he kept pressing forward.

He passed by many aster tataricus flowers until they all changed to red spider lilies as he admire the red flowers for minute before he remember the meaning of the flowers. "Shion flowers… Remembrance… I won't forget you… Then it turns into Higanbana… The flower of loss, longing, abandonment and lost memories… Yet another meaning, to meet a person that you'll never see again. A meaning… What does it mean… Will I meet someone on the hill and never see them again?" Aceton questioned but pressed forward until he could see the large tree and something sat under it. He quickly ran over in curiosity before his eyes widen, his body trembled not in fear or sadness but in joy, his dull eyes sparkled at the person who was sitting under it. "Drevas." He breathed out as the green haired unit lifted his head in confusion at the call of his name before his crystal blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Aceton.

"Who are you?" He growled as Aceton looked at him before moving closer causing Drevas to lift the pike in his hand. "What do you want human?" He hissed as Aceton finally sat himself in front of the demon unit before the frail boy smiled softly. "My name is Aceton… It's nice to meet you Drevas." The earth unit glare down at the boy before he sat himself in front of Aceton before staring at him blankly. "I'll ask again, what do you want human?" The child look down at his small hands before looking up and stared at Drevas with mixed emotions causing the demon to pursed his lips as he tried to figure the emotions in the child. "I don't need your sympathy." He spoke coldly as Aceton tilted his head before he laughed softly that was filled with sadness.

"I know you don't, your strong… Very powerful but yet… You feel so lonely… Don't you?" Drevas stared at Aceton with curiosity as he listened to the child in front of him. "To never understand the emotions of friendship, love, care or happiness… It's must be hard… You know… I was just like you expect… My parents were afraid of me, my mother abused me, my father never look me in the eye without the flash of fears in his. They ended up dying by killing each other and I was alone, I had no one. Everyone hated me, wanted me dead… Gone… For two years I hated humans, despise them and I hated the monster that lives deep, deep in my heart until I met my friend… his name is Chase, he was strange but he taught me things that not every humans that would bother doing for me. I was happy, yet I was insane and no one but the monster inside knew. Even with a single friend… I had no one to turned to about what lurks in my mind. I have no one to help me." Aceton look down as Drevas was filled with confusion when he scan to see that the child was perfectly sane and normal.

"Haha… You must be thinking, this child is completely normal! Sadly… Even the most calmest person is filled with insanity, I am no different. My mind is dark… Very dark and I can't dig my way out of this, but when I saw picture of you… I like you because… We're alike, we have no one and no matter how much we try to dispel the loneliness in our hearts… It never leaves it's still there until the day we completely lose our mind or the day we die."

Aceton grabbed Drevas's hand tightly. "I want you to become my friend… So we can get rid of this insanity and loneliness, I want to teach you the things that Chase taught me. I want to be the one thing that you can rely on when you need help." Aceton's body slowly began to fade as Aceton brought Drevas's hand up to his face and stared at it. "I promise you that I won't throw you away so carelessly for anyone else, I promise you that I'll never leave you lonely. I promise you that you will be the only unit that I will care out of everyone beside my best friend but I bet you'll love him. So will you accept my friendship?" Drevas was hesitant as he watched Aceton fade until he disappeared leaving the earth unit to stare at the spot where Aceton once sat before he felt himself be pulled away.

* * *

"Ace! Ace! Don't leave me!" A loud sob was the only thing Aceton heard and the heavy weight on his stomach was the first thing he felt before he struggle to open his eyes. The cries of someone he cared echoed in his mind before he finally forced his eyes to open as he see the trees that sway by the wind before his dull sky blues shifted toward the weight on his stomach to see his treasured friend. "Cha…" He whispered weakly causing the orange haired boy to look up quickly, tears prickling his purple eyes before he engulf Aceton in a tight hug, afraid to let go as he sobbed.

"I-I thought you died and left me!" Chase wailed out as Aceton wrapped his small arms tightly around Chase to sooth his crying friend. "I'm fine Chase… I'm not dead… I'm here. I won't leave you." He spoke softly as Chase let go and grasped Aceton's wrist, his eyes filled with concern as he looked at the lake and back at Aceton. "What happen?" Aceton looked away before letting out a sigh as he stared at the lake. "I was pushed into the lake by three kids… They were the reason how we met Cha." Chase gaze at Aceton before his bright purple eyes were flaming in anger as the orange haired child stood up and looked around. "Cha-" "I won't let them get away with this! I'll make them pay!" He announced loudly before he turned and ran off to find the 3 children. "Cha wait!" Aceton called out weakly but it didn't reach his friend's ear.

 **' _DANGER!'_**

Aceton's eyes widen to hear Erevos's voice echoed before he struggle to stand up, his body trembled but he pushed himself to walk, each slow step he took the more concern he became as he kept hearing Erevos's voice screaming over and over as his steps began to speed up before he found himself running. His dull sky blue eyes were wide in fear and worry, his heart thumped loudly in his chest and as he ran, he saw a single red spider Lily causing his breath to be caught in his throat. "Higanbana?! No… Cha!" Aceton screamed loudly for Chase as his foot thumped on the grass floor as he soon saw few red spider lilies that were blooming brightly in his sight. "CHASE!" Aceton screamed out Chase's name hoping to hear the sound of his friend's voice.

But no one answered, his heart plummet as thoughts swirled in his head but the sound of a child screaming in pain caught his sentatives ears before he turned to the sound and ran through the forest as more red spider lilies were in his path but he ignore them as he kept running until he reached to a clearing to see Chase pinned by one big kid while the leader of the 3 was beating him harshly as the last kid was covering his eye but blood could be seen dripping. Anger boil inside of him, his eyes filled with rage as he pushed himself and charged with all his might and tackle the kid who was beating Chase. "Ace!" Chase cried out before he find himself wrestling the other one trying to escape his grasp.

"It's you!" The leader of the attacker yelled as Aceton hissed at him while his hand sneaked behind him to reach for the hidden knife in his clothes but before he could grasped the handle of his knife, he was flipped as the hands wrapped itself tightly around Aceton's neck tightly as he began to claw at him. "Your stupid friend stabbed my good buddy in the eye!" Aceton growled as his eyes glared straight at him. "GO TO HELL!"

"GAH!" Aceton snapped his eyes toward to the sound as he found his eyes widen to see the two boys were beating down on Chase. "Cha!" The child that held Aceton's neck smirked before he moved himself to hold Aceton's arms as his other hand grabbed the frail child's hair and forced the frail child to hold still, forcing Aceton to watch his treasure friend being hurt. "Leave Cha alone!" The attacker laughed as they kept punching and kicking Chase who had curled up in a ball, while blood was pooling under him. "Let me go!" Aceton yelled as he struggled but his frail body couldn't match that of healthy child that was bigger than him.

He watched helplessly as he watch his friend keep getting hit after hit, the three children laughed at the misery Aceton was in until the sun had started setting before they left, leaving Aceton to cling to Chase who blankly stared at the sky, his body covered in bruises while some of the brusie were bleeding, staining the green grass below crimson red.

"Cha… Your going to be okay. Your going to be okay! We're going to take you back and patch you up so that you can be standing!" Aceton bit back his sobs as he look down at Chase who smiled weakly at him before shifting his purple eyes to the the orange blueish sky. "A… Ace…" His ears perked up as he stared at his friend intently. "I'm sorry." "W-What? What are you sorry for!" Clouds rolled past as the gentle breeze of the wind blew against them causing Chase to let out a relaxed sigh at the feeling. "I'm… Sorry… For not being strong." Dull sky blue eyes widen before Aceton shook his head wildly. "You aren't weak! You are strong-" "Ace… What… What do you think… Heaven is like?" He cutted Aceton off as he questioned the frail boy who bit his lips, his eyes prickled with tears that threaten to fall. "I… I bet it's a wonderful place for you!" His voice cracked, his body trembled trying to keep himself from sobbing in front of him.

"This world… It's so beautiful isn't it? Even though… I haven't lived long… Long enough to see it's true beauty… I was glad that I got to see a bit of it… I am glad that… That I met you… Even through our time together was short… I am glad that we had made so much memories with our short times." "Cha… Please… Don't speak! Save your energy-" "Ace… You and I both know… Know that no bandages or herbs are going to heal this… So please… Don't try to lie to the both of us when we both know…" Tears fell from Chase's purple eyes, "I'm scared… I'm scared of dying but I'm believe you… When you said heaven is a nice place…" as his smiling lips quivered. "Just promise me one thing Ace… That you'll never give up and live for the both of us… Promise that you'll never forget me, I don't want to die being forgotten... Can you keep those two promise for me?" Aceton nodded as he grabbed Chase's hand tightly. "I promise you Cha! I promise that I won't forget you and become strong for us!"

Chase closed his purple eyes tightly as more tears fell, before he open them his purple eyes glistening in joy, sadness but exhaustion could be seen. "Ace… Whatever you do… Never… Say Goodbye… Always say… See you later because it means… You aren't here right now. Alright?" Aceton nodded his head rapidly as Chase smiled softly, his breathing slow down as he felt his eyelids fluttered and his little bit of strength he had left, fading. "See… You… Later… Ace… Stay strong… For us." He breathed one last air as he smiled brightly, the tears falling from his face as the purple eyes clashed with sky blue that were glisten with tears. "I love you… My dearest friend." His breathing slow to a complete stop, his eyes fluttered before they closed completely and as his once warmth body became colder and colder before his body went limp but what never changed was the smile on his face as he died in the arms of his first and treasured friend. "Cha… I'm sorry… Forgive me." Aceton whimpered as he held Chase's body close while he let the tears finally fall from his face. "I couldn't protect you…" He whispered before he look to the sky as tears fell and splashed on Chase's cheek until he let out an agonizing wail of despair that shook the ground below him, as the loud wail of despair had resembled of a dragon screaming in pain and anger.

* * *

Aceton's heart was heavy, his heart was broken and his one source of light died out leaving the frail boy to be consumed by his darkness, his madness and his hatred not for the humans, not for the world, not the monster inside of himself but himself. His anger for himself grew, his dull sky blue eyes were no longer dull, they were empty, no hint of life or emotions could be seen in his empty sky blue eyes. "Cha…" He stared at the scattered cooking and summoning books that surround him. "You… Taught me… A new emotion… Despair… Heartbreak." He whispered so quietly as he gently laid the dead body of his once cherished friend to the wooden ground before laying a blanket over his dead friend. "I… Feel… My own inner darkness swallowing what's left inside of me…" Something shiny flashed at the corner of his eye as he approached it before grasping the item in his hand before staring at the metal chain that held up a plain silver cross. "You will always… Live inside of my memories… Forever." He clipped the necklace to his frail neck before grabbing the lighter that was on the crate and climbing down the treehouse.

As his feet made contact with the soft grass, he saw many red spider lilies that surround the treehouse as it sway gently against the wind. "Higanbana… One of the flowers known… As the Flower of Death… The longing and lost." He muttered before he reached into his pocket and took out a lighter. "See you later Chase." Aceton flicker the lighter on before throwing it at the tree that held memories for him, the small flame grew bigger, bigger and bigger as it swallowed the whole tree, the treehouse, the red spider lilies and Chase whole. Memories flashed in Aceton's head from the day he met Chase and Sparky, to the time where they laugh and play, the time where they made fun of the villagers and played childish pranks, to Sparky disappearance and the realization that Chase's father died in Ishgria and finally the memory of his drowning, meeting Drevas before the murder of Chase.

' _I am Chase Counter! The best chef in the world known as C.C.C!'_

"Cha…" He turned his body away from the burning tree. His empty sky blue eyes stared far off before he found his frail body moving, moving toward the village, every step broke him little by little as he scum himself to the memory of Chase and his sanity plummeted.

"It's that murderer!" He ignored the villagers cries of fear as they pointed at the frail boy while some threw rocks at him but he was numb, he was numb to everything. "He kill the little boy and stabbed my son in the eye!" Their words did not reach him as his empty eyes stare blankly forward until someone stood in front of him, the familiar faces of the 3 murderer flashed in his mind but he did not feel any emotion of anger. "Don't worry everyone! We'll beat this monster until he leaves!" They wave their sticks and pointed at the frail child before charging until they took Aceton down and began beating him while everyone cheered at the sight but Aceton was numb as he took each hit. With his frail body, he can already feel himself bleeding. The sight of purple blood oozing out made everyone disgusted but they cheered knowing that the monster they fear will be dead. Gone and forgotten.

'"Die! Die monster! You should have never been born!" One of the boys yelled as they shoved a stick into Aceton's eye causing it to bleed purple but the frail child did not flinch, he did not move. He laid there unmoving but he was alive, his chest heaving up and down, as his finger twitched.

' _Promise me one thing Ace… That you'll never give up and live for the both of us…'_

His soul flickered.

' _Promise that you'll never forget me, I don't want to die being forgotten…'_

His heartbeat quicken.

 **' _LIVE AND FIGHT. DON'T LET THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO HIM, BREAK. EVEN IF YOU MUST KILL THEM THEN SO BE IT JUST DON'T LET THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO HIM BREAK!'_**

Something inside of him… Snapped… His one empty eye shifted, changed… Insanity was clear in his eye, as he grinned widely before chuckling. Chuckling darkly causing the cheers and shout of joy to be silence, the 3 kids glare at him as they raised their sticks in the air with bloodlust clear in the eyes. "Die!" Before the sticks could made contact with his body, black flames burst out around him as it swirled before engulfing the 3 kids who cried out in shock before piercing screams could be heard, the burning flesh could be smelled as they were burned alive.

The villagers screamed in horror as they all began to run to escape but black flames had surrounded and imprisoned the villagers in the town as they helplessly look for an escape but giggles of insanity made their heart plummet as black flames circled and engulf them all. Their screams echoed as their flesh burned, they cried for help. But… Nobody came. "Burn… Burn… Burn in HELL!" Aceton laughed crazily as his one eye was flashing with joy at the sight of the people and the town itself was burned to ashes by black flames, leaving nothing behind but Aceton who laughed loudly until it slowed to a stop. "Your crimes and evil deeds… Are what had killed you, your family and everyone… May the flames of destruction give you everlasting pain for eternity ." He muttered as he lifted a hand to cover his missing eye that was slowly healing itself, his empty sky blue eye were no longer empty, they were no longer dull but bright as if… The fog that veiled and shadowed him as been lifted.

"We're… Free… Cha… Free… We are finally free!" Aceton grasped the cross necklace as he beamed to the sky but tears roll down his face both from joy and pain.

* * *

Aceton traveled far and wide, he took small errands from town to town, to have the money enough to feed him. He slaved himself to hard labour for 5 years, he was no longer frail, he grew but the memory of Chase never left him and the promise he made toward his friend made him work harder. His eye was healing slowly but he kept a bandage wrapped tightly around it until he is certain that his eye was fully healed, if it weren't for Erevos's blood. His eye wouldn't have been healed. His hair was cleaned and no longer reached his shoulders as he had cut it, his sky blue eye was still bright, filled with life but it was facade… A mask to hide what he truly is, his personality had shifted to a laid back and easygoing person but even that personality was an mask.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he frowned at his height, 5 years and he was the shortest but at the age of 13 he stood 5'8"ft but it didn't matter to him, only the scars on his body that could be seen only mattered as they brought unwanted memories but it also made him remember the person who died for him.

"Boy, have you heard that there apparently gonna be a training camp for people who wanted to join the Summoner Hall. Since you seem like a good lad, I think you should join but you have to be sixteen or up to enter." Aceton looked to the old male as he tilted his before remembering a small promise that he had made with Chase when the young boy was alive. "I'm thirteen sir." The old male's eyes widen as he laughed. "Well by the stars I thought you were sixteen by the way you look! Could've fooled me! Well listen here, if you continue to work for me for three years, I promise I'll train ya to be the best fighter ever and by the looks of it you need some muscles!" Aceton tilted his head but nodded in agreement. "Alright."

' _Chase… I hope your watching over me right now.'_

 **' _He… Will… Always… Be… With… You.'_**

' _I know… Now come on Erevos… We got some work for us to do.'_

 **Chase is dead but he opened a door, a new beginning for Aceton. Now Aceton is alive and fighting to survive, but he isn't sane. He already lost himself to his and Erevos's insanity, swallowed whole and never to be released, trap in his inner darkness but he hides it… He hides it very well, no one could see the monster… No one can see the darkness. No one can see the insanity that hides inside him, no matter how hard they try to see it, it is covered by a veil of fog and it will remain that way until the very end or will it stay hidden?**

 **Once again… I Welcome you to... Dead Man.**

* * *

 **Wooooah finish with chapter 4 anyways next chapter it will be Aceton when he's in his teens. I hope I stirred some kind of emotions inside of you and if you followed along this story is like semi oc but semi not oc. The only main character here is Aceton and his life story, I just need side ocs that Aceton meets and talks to.**

 **So I'm gonna live this oc form here and also THIS IS OC THAT ARE OLDER if you don't get it, what I mean is that oc who are the parent of your original oc or a oc who has no connection with your original.**

 **REMEMBER YOUR CHARACTER IS THE SIDE OC**

 **Name: first and last name since last thing I want to call someone "Hey Fuck Boy come and help me!"**

 **Age: 16+ also you can't be immortal, that is huge fucking big no no.**

 **Gender: just in case because why the fuck not? Unless being called an it is good thing then uh… Sure go fucking right ahead.**

 **Personality: you need a personality, you can't be some fucking empty space of nothing now can you?**

 **Appearance: NOW THIS SHIT IS VERY IMPORTANT, If you character has orange hair or purple eyes… I can't promise you anything.**

 **Background: I need background to know why you join this training camp also you can't have background that you once live in the town Aceton burned down and survive but you can have a background that you once live in that place But you can't have "is looking for the one who burned down his/her town and is looking to kill the monster." Just no… Last thing I need is someone wanting to kill Aceton who burned down the town for shaping who he was.**

 **Weapon: your going to fight bare fist? Sure… Not like your going to be mauled to death**

 **Unit: you can only have ONE UNIT, ONLY ONE**

 **Element: like are you earth?**

 **Extra: is there something I should know? If it's about the ability to see Aceton's insanity, Erevos anything to see through Aceton's mask then I'm not accepting that because it will just ruin the whole story like "Omg, Aceton has monster inside of him! Omg it's Erevos, etc etc." so just please don't add that you can see who Aceton really is.**


	6. Chapter 5

**WE ARE BACK WITH CHAPTER 5 Ocs will be introduce in chapter 6 or chapter 7 so submit if you still can! Anyways to brighten up this mood a bit.**

 **Aceton is afraid of bugs which were Angel got her fear from.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

"You're doing wonderful Aceton! Just few more swings and your done!" The old man known as Samuel cheered at the 16 year old boy who glanced over as he lazily smiled before he finished his training, sweat glisten from his body as his bright sky blue eyes shined beautifully before the young boy stood up straight as he stretched to let his muscle unwind. "Look at you my boy! Standing 6'5ft and use to be this short and weak but boy! Now your the hunk of the town!" The man laughed happily as he patted Aceton's back who sheepishly smile. "Thank you Samuel. Anyways I'm going to head in for bed, got a long day tomorrow." "Have fun my boy!" Aceton waved his hand as he left, his lazy grin on his face was plastered on his face until he found himself alone in his room before the smile was wiped off of his face before let out frustrated sigh as his hand grasped the knife on the bedside table tightly until he chuckled ominously which cover the sadness and the despair. "Hey Erevos… I found someone… Someone with familiar purple eyes but yet the person isn't him… They don't deserve those purple eyes." His bright sky blue eyes filled with madness as his hand covered his one eye and stared himself in the mirror.

He let out a hum at the sight of himself in mirror. "Thankfully that this eye is healed, more easy to see now. Right?" He giggled as he grabbed himself a mask and a cloak. "Now off to work, no one deserve to have those eyes but him, him alone deserve to have those purple eyes. How dare the gods try to replace him…" He mutter furiously as he walked at the streets at night, his mask shaped like the black crow as it shine darkly under the moon's gaze, his hand grasped the knife handle as it twitched. "Hey~ Erevos… Why do you think humans are stupid sometimes?" He whispered quietly waiting for the sound of the demonic God to answered.

 **' _Humans… Strange… Changing… Always… Never same.'_**

"So I'm not the only one who thinks like that." Aceton whispered as he stood in front of inn, his grin widen as his ears twitched slightly, hearing many multiple heartbeats and the sound of blood flowing in their veins. "Glorious… So glorious." He mutter quietly as his eyes scanned for any openings before his eyes caught sight of window that was open slightly, he scoffed but giggle at the sight. "Makes my life so much easier." He quickly took a step back before running towards the ledge and grabbing it by his hands while he let his right hand go of the ledge and let his hand slip in and pull the window open. "Hm hm, wonder where's my target." Aceton got inside of the room as his bright sky blue eyes glowed in the dark as he scan the person in bed before he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Well, well if it isn't the lovely Florist's wonderful faithful husband. Sleeping with another woman, tsk tsk. For shame, for shame but it's not my problem." He shrugged as he left the two sleeping adults and made his way out of their room and into the hallway before he closed his eyes to focus on the sound of heartbeats. "So many… Which one… Which one."

He turned to the on the far left as he see the door slightly open before he grin as he made his to it and push the door slightly open before beaming to see his target. "Found you~" Aceton entered the room and close the door softly as he approached the sleeping figure, his bright sky blue eyes stare down at the person with insanity. Until he grasped the knife hidden in his jacket and took it out before he crouched down and poked the person's cheek gently who only let out a groan before trying swat his hand away causing him to chuckle ominously making the person to flinch before purple eyes snapped open as she let out a feminine gasp.

"Hello dear… You seem… Surprised!" She opened her mouth to let out a scream but Aceton covered her mouth before bringing the knife to her neck causing her to flinch. "Scream and I'll kill you." His voice went dark and huskily causing the female to blush light but fear could be seen in her eyes but she nodded hesitantly as Aceton grin before he let the female go. "W-What do you want?" She squeaked out as Aceton giggle quietly before he leaned on the wall and stared at her, his sky blue eyes pierced her bright purple one.

"Oh! I just fell in love with you at first sight that I couldn't be help but be memorized by your beauty alone and to be able to talk to you, face to face." He cooed darkly causing the female to glare at him in anger. "You… You asshole-" "Ah, ah… You life is in my hands, one wrong move and… I'll kill you." He spoke menacingly as he grin to see the anger be replaced by fear causing him to chuckle happily at the sight before he pushed himself off the wall. "Do you want to live?" She nodded her head rapidly. "Then answer this simple riddle! Get it wrong… And your dead. Get it right… I'll let you live! Promise." The girl's purple eyes brighten at the sound of living unaware that Aceton crossed his fingers behind his back.

' _What a stupid woman.'_

"Alright! Here it goes. We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?" Her purple eyes lighten up as she grin happily. "Words!" Aceton sighed dramatically as he shook his head. "Oh man… I lost… I guess you win." He muttered as he turned his back away but his smile widen and in a flashed the knife was thrown and was imbedded into the girl's head as the knife glow before it caused the girl's head to explode and splattering her brains on the wall as the knife had been turned nothing but ashes. "Pathetic, hasn't anyone told you to never trust a murderer?" He grumbled annoyed but he still smiled happily as he turned himself toward the window and he ran through it crashing himself out, not caring if he woke anyone as his combat boots landed gracefully on the stone floor. His grin widen when he heard the door slamming open and a loud terrified scream echoed causing him to giggle quietly before he sprinted away from the inn as his sky blue eyes were filled with madness yet guilt.

* * *

Aceton laid in his bed as his sky blue eyes stared at the silver cross his face blank before he smiled softly. "Two more days until I can join Summoners Camp… Haha I wonder if I could summon him… Do you think I can summon him, Cha?" He stare at the cross as if it was silently before chuckling as he closed his eyes to let himself be swallowed by the darkness. The darkness wrapped around him like a cloak, before the sounds of chains and breathing made the insane man smiled before sky blue eyes open to see that the demonic man was in the form of a giant dragon. "Erevos, today I got rid of another one of those fuckers, the one that had Cha's purple eyes!"

Aceton spoke as the demonic god stared at him for a moment before it let a deep low rumble that made the dark room shook by the vibration Aceton smiled happily as he approached the demonic God and placed a hand on his snout. "With you… We'll kill them all, nothing can stop us. Not even the damn Gods from above can stop us." Aceton stepped back as he smile gently and softly, the insanity wiped away from his eyes and was replaced with exhaustion and sadness. "Don't worry about me… This is insanity I accepted, it's a part of me that I cherished. Anyways I'll see you later Erevos." The light surround Aceton and dragged him out of the darkness, letting his sky blue eyes closed until they open to hear the chirping of birds.

"... Hmm… Time… Time." Aceton sat himself up as he looked around the clock to find it was just 7 in the morning before he stared blankly at the clock until he remember he had to work, he quickly got out of his bed and began throwing shorts and a plain t-shirt before the blankets cause him to trip and smack his head on the floor. The giant stare blankly at the ceiling, numb to the pain before he found himself sitting and rubbing his head as he felt a small bump on his as he let out a quiet chuckle to feel the bump. "Well time to get to work." He muttered as he stood up and tied the shoes on his feet before he ran off, being careful not to trip.

He ran with his sky blue eyes scanning the area before he notice the crowd surrounding the inn, he grin remembering his work from last night but it didn't reach his eyes, the smile was replaced with a look of concern as he approached one of the townspeople. "What's happening?" Aceton faked his voice of concern knowing full well what happen. The young man looked over to Aceton before looking back at the inn with his face filled with fear as his body shivered. "Apparently a traveling merchant who came by our town yesterday not aware of the Huntsman that haunts our town, killed her brutally. Apparently he smashed her skull until it exploded and now the pieces of her head is covered on the wall." "That sounds horrible! What makes it even worse that we don't even know when the Huntsman would strike since the time he strikes is so random!" He faked his fear as the young male nodded in agreement. "Ack I have to get to work!" "Take care Aceton!" Aceton jogged off away from the crowd and down the pathway.

" _HOW COULD YOU! I LOVED YOU!"_

Aceton grin darkly to know that the Florist had caught her husband cheating on her from last night, his sky blue eyes shifted to see the female was in despair while her husband tried to fix their relationship before he frown hearing the lies spouting out from his mouth. "I… Should help her." He mumbled as he looked around before he caught sight of empty bottle that was a few feet from the couples. "This will have to do for now." He whispered as small black flames appeared behind the bottle and pushed it causing the bottle to topple before it began rolling and hitting the woman's hand as the black flames disappeared. Aceton grin as he quickly hid himself in the alley way. he closed his eyes to listen in their conversation hearing the angry screams.

"Lucy please! She didn't mean anything!"

"You slept with her! I saw you David! I saw you walk out of the inn with her! I TRUSTED YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH WE NEVER BEEN MARRIED!"

"You don't mean that!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The woman grasped the bottle and swung it directly at her husband hitting him across the head and causing the bottle to break, she clenched the sharp glass bottle in her hand before she crawl on top of her husband before repeatedly stabbing him as she screamed in anger. The screams of horror and the sound of approaching footsteps caught Aceton's ears before he turned away and ran off so he wouldn't be found.

"Humans are so easily swayed by their emotions, only a little push in the wrong direction and they are so easy to let themselves be drowned in darkness." He whispered as he found himself out on path before he began running once again. "I wonder… If there is truly a thing called happiness if this world is filled with nothing with hatred, lies, jealousy and anger. Haha there once a thing that existed but he is dead, yet somehow I still wished for this happiness, do you know why Erevos?"

 **' _Tired… Tired of them… Wants… Happiness… For once… To last… Forever.'_**

"Do you think I really want happiness when I lost it?" He questioned but he caught sight of the harbour before he grin. "Ah there we are."

* * *

"Aceton! Move your lazy ass!" Samuel yelled out as Aceton was holding a crate as he moved slowly as possible with a lazy shit eating grin. "If you weren't that strong, I would've fire you!" "But you loveeee me~" He sang as the old man groan in frustration but a smile could been seen. "You can be such brat sometimes!" Aceton chuckle as he kept moving boxes around until he heard his name before he turned to see the old man talking to a pretty girl who was holding a basket. "Aceton get over here!" The young man huffed before he jog his way over and stood beside the old man as his bright sky blue eyes stare down at the pretty girl. "What's up old fart?"

"Don't call me old fart, brat. Now this young lady uh… What's your name?" He turned to the girl who had platinum blonde hair and the softest hazel eyes, her cheeks were flushed pink as she stared at the giant. "M-My name is Fiona. I uh just wanted to see if you would eat lunch with me!" She squeaked out as the other man cooed and whisper how adorable she was but Aceton who stared blankly at her until Samuel smacked him on the back. "Don't just stand there you brat! A girl is finally asking you, so go on and have fun!" Aceton pouted and stuck his tongue out at before turning to Fiona as he smile lazily at her. "Sure thing Fiona! Lead the way!" She stared at Aceton as if waiting for him to do something while he just smile lazily at her, waiting for her to move. "Your suppose to offer your arm brat!" Aceton's mind went blank before he sighed as he held up his arm only for flash of platinum appeared beside him as Fiona had begun clinging to Aceton's arm tightly until she dragged him off and away the harbour as the man from his workplace whistled and cheered.

' _Disgusting.'_

He found himself on a hill under a shaded tree, as he looked around him until he felt himself be pulled down by the girl who wrapped her arms around his waist as she snuggled into his shoulder breathing in his scent which only disturbed the male. "So… Uh… Fiona was it? What did you bring me here for?" He muttered as he looked at the clouds annoyed. "Because… My daddy… My daddy said that I could marry anyone I wanted… So… I chose you! The only kind and good looking man that live in this town, knowing how my daddy is a noble, you'll live a great life!" She was trying lure him in, he knew the moment when she brought him to an area where other signs of humans are, she was trying to seduce him and tempt him to fall for her charms. He could feel the way she pressed herself to him was not normal, he could see how she flutter her eyelashes at him and he could hear the way she tried to make her voice sound seductively. "Lust." He whispered quietly and softly. "Hmm?" She fluttered her eyelashes as she tilted her head cutely before she smiled as she buried her head in his chest. "Well I can't wait to get marry!" "When did I ever say yes?" She looked back up as she pouted and her eyes looked sad, trying to guilt him.

"Don't you want to marry me?" "I don't want too, I barely know you and you aren't even my type." Fiona's eyes widen in shock as she frowned before she tried to seduce him again, not ready to lose him. "But… I have everything you could ever wanted! Money, status, power and even my body!" Aceton felt frustrations built up as he bite his lip to stop himself from scowling but the girl clinging to him have misread that look and read it as if he was thinking of the thought as she smiled. Thinking she had won, she closed in on his face as her eyes fluttered closed until she was pushed away causing her to crash to the ground with a thud, her hazel eyes widen in shock as she look over at Aceton had already gotten up and dusted the dirt off of him. "I told you, I'm not interested. The things you offer me is nothing what I wanted, they are bunch of fucking useless shit that would not even bring me happiness." "B-but-" "Can you bring someone back from the fucking dead?" She was silently as Aceton scoffed his eyes filled with frustration as he turned his back from her, his sky blue eyes staring down at the dirt path that led him back to town. "I fucking thought so." He grumbled as he walked away from her before he looked back slight to see her watching him shock and anger on her face as he snorted. "Also, I hate girls like you! I'm into a girl who loves her family dearly, a good fighter, independent and is fucking blunt with the truth." He called out before his figure disappear into the forest.

"Aceton! You will be mine! I get what I always what I always wanted!" She screamed as Aceton scoffed. "I'll be gone by tomorrow, bitch." He muttered.

 **' _Is… Okay?'_**

"Just fucking angry and annoyed… Treating me like a fucking item."

 **' _... Emotions.'_**

"Huh?"

 **' _You… Show… More emotions, happiness, anger, sad and other emotions.'_**

"Am I? Maybe I am… But… These emotions aren't going to stop their bloodlust."

 **' _One… Day… It will.'_**

* * *

Aceton groan as he heard commotion outside of the warehouse as he turned to his co-workers and the old man who were arguing with a man in a fancy suit surrounded by some knights. "What do you want rich freak!" Old man Samuel hissed as the fancy looking man laughed. "I'm just here to pick up my baby girl's wonderful husband! Aceton Kiyo, come out now or we'll get you to come out ourselves!" He sighed frustrated as he rubbed his forehead. "Fucking bullshit, why can't they leave me alone…" He grumbled until his eyes widen when he saw through the window when one of the knight's had drawn their blades. "Give us Aceton and we'll spare your lives!" Samuel frowned as he glared the man. "Knew should've never trust that girl. Well excuse me sir but I wouldn't give a single fucking damn about you and your stupid brat, if Aceton here doesn't want to marry your daughter then it's probably because she's a snot nose bitch!" The man frowned as he grabbed a sword and held it against Samuel who glare in anger. "Apologies to me peasant!" Samuel smirked as he give the man the middle finger. "Fuck no and take that fucking sword and shove it up your damn ass!" The man's eyes flared in rage before struck Samuel down as co-workers cried out in horror before they surround the bleeding old man.

"Aceton get out of here or I'll kill your friends!" Sky blue eyes stare blankly out of the window, his fist clenched tightly as he felt his body tremble, the memory flash of Chase being beaten and dying in his arms caused his breath to be caught in his throat as he felt himself began to hyperventilate before his hands reached over and tighten their hold around his head as he began to struggle to breathe. "Cha… Cha… No… Not again. Erevos… Erevos! Can you hear me?! Please! I need you! I need your help! Save me please!" He cried out desperately as he felt his lung tighten.

 **' _Aceton… What… Is… Wrong?!'_**

"I… I can't breathe! Samuel is going to die, he's going to die like Cha! I can't do anything!" He crouch down and curl up as he began to whimper, his breathing was uneven. His eyes dilated as he tried to erase the moment where his one close friend died because he was weak, yet they came flooding into his mind.

 **' _He won't… You… Killed before… You can kill to protect.'_**

Black flame swarm around Aceton before a black giant great sword formed in front of him as sky blue eyes stared at it, his breathing had calm and his body stop shaking as he felt his mind became at ease while his hand reached for to the handle of the giant blade and grasped it tightly as he felt the sudden dark energy coursing through it and the familiar presence in the blade itself. "Erevos?"

 **' _Kill… Evil… Save… Good.'_**

Aceton stood up and held the great sword in his hand as his sky blue eyes flared with anger and insanity. He carry the sword and made his way out of the building to only have his blood boil when the people he worked with were being hurt through that all stopped when he came out, the fancy man smiled as he opened his arms happily as if inviting Aceton into a hug. "Ah there's my son-in-law! Now come here and give your father-in-law a big hug!" "Ack… Don't Aceton…" Samuel coughed out but their voices were drowned out as Aceton approached the man, his eyes hidden by his black raven hair until he stopped a foot in front of the man who laugh joyfully. "My daughter said you were handsome young man and she was certainly right! I'm glad-" In a flash, the man's head was no longer connected to his body as it rolled on the ground, blood spew out from the headless corpse as it fell to the floor causing blood to stain the stone ground. "My lord!" The screams of the knight could be heard as they glare at Aceton. "Did you know what you just did?!"

"Yes… I killed a man who tried to kill what's mine." Aceton looked up as his sky blue eyes flared with insanity and rage. "I had lost my cherished friend to death, I refuse to allow the people here that are mine be taken away… Once again." He growled as he stepped forward causing the knights to step back in fright as they could see the blood lust in Aceton's eyes. "Leave now or face my wrath." The knights glared at him before they left the harbour, until their footsteps faded, Aceton's body relaxes before he quickly turned around and instantly ran to Samuel's side.

"Haha you show them idiots what for! Guess my teaching did pay off!" Samuel chuckle but he winced when some of the young males had been cleaning the wound and wrapping a bandage tightly around his chest. "Are you okay old fart?" "Pfft I'm still not going to retire early! I'm still too young to be out of the commission!" The whole crew sweat drop as they stared at one of another. "By the way brat… Where did you get that great sword?" Aceton felt his heartbeat quicken but he grin lazily as he shrugged. "I don't know… Just found it… Lying around." Samuel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he let it slide… This time. "I'm heading home to sleep… Tomorrow is the day I'll leave and I just-" "It's fine brat, take that sword with you, last thing I need this scary ass weapon hiding in my harbour or warehouse… Anyway… It was great having you here Aceton, even if you were a lazy a sack of shit trying to avoid work and training, but I'm glad that even though you were to carefree that you still manage to pull your own slack. So I better see you when you become a part of Summoners hall and maybe find a lady friend that isn't spoil." Aceton stared down at Samuel before bowing in respect towards him and his fellow workers. "Thank you very much."

* * *

' _Ace…'_

"Cha?" Aceton called out in questioning as he scanned his surrounding to see nothing but the forest as he frown in confusion until his eyes caught sight of more red spider lilies, he frown at the thought of them, remembering the first time he saw them. He shook his head and looked around him to look for the pathway to get him home, his sky blue eyes staring around the area until he felt a presence.

' _Ace… Why?'_

His eyes widen as he turned around trying to find Chase's voice. "Cha?! Where are you?!" His voice cried out as he began looking for his cherished friend but only to hear him call out to him, which sent chills down his spine as he felt the forest around him grow eerie and dark. "C-Cha?! Don't play games like this!" He cried out to the dark.

' _Why did… You do it?'_

The voice was closer and more darker than before, he turned around and felt his heart plummet as he instantly back away from the person in front of him. The person had no eyes as it skin looks melted, some of their body charred and bones were clearly seen, what stood out was the eerie smile and the familiar orange hair that he had known as a child. The person reached out toward him causing the teenage boy to flinched as he back away instantly, he felt himself to began to find himself struggling to breathe.

' _You burned me… You burned my home… You killed people…'_

"I did it for you Cha! I couldn't handle the thought of seeing someone with the same hair or eyes as you before feeling the despair!" Chase had flashed in front of Aceton's face before his boney hands wrapped itself tightly around Aceton's neck causing the giant to fall and landed on his back as he struggle to break free.

' _Killer… Murderer… You are nothing… But a monster… Now… You die.'_

Chase removed one hand from Aceton's neck before dragging out a knife and swinging it straight down to Aceton who quickly closed his eyes as the blade dug itself into his eye that was stabbed six years ago before he let out an wail of pain, he could feel the purple blood spilling from his eye as he struggle and cry.

 **' _-ton… Aceton… Aceton… ACETON!'_**

Bright sky blue eyes open in shock before he found himself staring at the ceiling, his heart thudding wildly as his body was covered in sweat, his breathing was harsh and his body trembled as he realized, what he dreamt… Was a nightmare… A terrifying nightmare. "E-Erevos?" He whimper out softly as he sat up and look around, his eyes wide, frightened and lost, afraid that his nightmares would return to haunt him.

 **' _Screaming… Fear… Pain… Memory… Hurt… Okay?'_**

"... This… Is the first time I had this Erevos… I don't know what's happening to me."

 **' _Guilt, sadness… Memories… Insanity… Darkness… Feed… Grows… Haunts… Until… You… Are… Dead.'_**

"Even accepting… It haunts me… Even if I kill to satisfy its hunger… It wasn't enough…I'm stuck in this endless cycle of Despair until… I'm dead."

 **' _Yes… They… Strong… But… You… Stronger.'_**

"I don't know anymore Erevos… I… Think the more… I keep going on this path… I'm actually… Going to scum into the void and we can't go back on this path." His hand trembled as he looked at it to see the a black tattoo start forming on his skin, he let out a shaky sigh as he listened to Erevos trying to calm him, soothe him from losing it.

 **' _Yes… Can not go… Back… But… Path… Can… Be… Changed…'_**

"I can't wait that long Erevos… I'm… I'm going to drown in my despair, not the insanity, not the darkness but my despair. If this nightmares gonna start right now, if my insanity waivers, if the darkness in my heart shift then… I'm done Erevos-"

 **' _Yet your here… You haven't… Fallen. If you can… Live… From… The horror… You… Can… Wait…'_**

"... Hands soaked in blood, mind filled with madness and the darkness that dances in my heart. How long will this last before I… Finally let myself drown." He muttered as he stare outside of the window, his sky blue eyes filled with so many mixed emotions as he let out a tired sigh. His body slumped as he leaned his head on his knees. "Killing… Misery… No longer… Can't keep them contain… I need... Something to make it stop now."

* * *

 **Ocs will be introduce in two or one chapters depending, anyways I hope you enjoy the story of Dead Man since I'm pouring all my heart and soul into this sad story.**

 **Quote from Aceton: "There's no such thing as sanity, we're all insane in our own ways. We just need a little push into the wrong direction to find us spiraling into madness, through I had accept this part of me… My despair is using this side to kill me. Heh… Tell me… Can you survive your own madness and despair or are you going to end up dead or an insane murderer… Like me."**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 will be the day that Drevas will show up!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

Aceton looked up to the sky, his bright sky blue eyes filled with many mixed emotions before he brought his attention back to the ground below him as he sees many people of his ages were joining the training for summoners. His body relaxed and calmed as he scanned each people, he ignored the screaming officer and the frightened shout that people were responding to an officer, he ignore the older bald man's word who approached him, his words were fuzzy before the giant had said something stupid which earned himself to be forced to run. Ignoring the strange looks he got from his peers, he instantly began running around the track, his sky blue eyes looking around his surrounding until he notice some of his peers were watching him, his ears perked up as he listened to their gossiping.

"What a weirdo."

"He's probably gonna die or be sent off on day 1."

"His personality is to relax and carefree, you'll think he survive?"

Aceton ignore them as he kept running, his sun kissed skin began to sweat but he didn't stop running. He kept moving, his eyes filled with nothing but determination at the remembrance of his sole companion Chase's promise, his thought on other viewed him were gone and only filled with nothing but his will to become the strongest. "How… Long am I supposed to run…" Aceton muttered lazily as he realize sir baldie was watching his entire movement. "He expects me to collapsed? Ara, ara what a sadistic commander… Unless, it's something else." He muttered quietly as he kept himself running until the sun had began to set and yet the young giant didn't stop running only for the commander to tell him to stop. "Ah… A break… Finally...Well I suppose it's dinner time… Best to get some grub." Aceton huffed as he walked to mess hall where the other teens were eating. As he entered the building, many teens were staring at him like deer caught in headlights until they return back to eating but Aceton knew from their eyes that he was followed or was unwanted. "I am a black sheep once again or… Am I a wolf surrounded by sheeps?" Aceton muttered but he had the lazy smile on his face as he passed everyone to gather his tray of food.

He began to move towards an empty table until his sky blue eyes snapped towards a lone leg sticking out before it travelled up to see a male that was year older than him who was holding back a snicker while his friends with grinning. He mentally scoffed as he approached the leg, he raised his foot over the leg as he faked it to look like he was going to trip before he used bit of Erevos's power and stepped on the boy's leg, hard, a loud crunch and snap followed by the boy who was screaming bloody murder as all eyes turned to the sight. Blood splatter the ground as the boy who tried to trip Aceton was holding his leg screaming, Aceton's face was innocent, he blinked lazily as he tried to let everything sink in. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with fake concern while the boy did not respond but his friends stood up and glared at Aceton. "You broke his leg!" One of them shouted as the giant tilted his head confused.

"I did?" He asked innocently, the sound of running footstep as commander baldie and few other older officer enter the room, his eyes glaring at everyone before he took notice of Aceton and few of the boys and the one on floor holding his broken leg, the old man's eyes almost widen when he saw the broken bone sticking out of the boy's leg with heavy amount of blood splattering the ground. "We need get him to the medical room!" He shouted as the other older man grabbed the screaming boy and began to take him out of the room. "What the fuck happened here?!" The boy's friends glared at Aceton who tilted his head in confusion. "He broke his leg! This stupid giant broke our friend's leg by stepping on it!" Aceton lazily blinked as he look at the commander for a moment before looking at the group. "Technically… You can't break someone's leg by stepping on it, you need to be really, really heavy to do that and really powerful, also maybe your friend was actually very fragile that just one sudden force could break him." He spoke lazily as one of the boy's friend grabbed Aceton by the shirt with his fist raised only for the commander baldie to step in.

"That's enough you shit bags! Sit back down and finish eating then head to your barracks when the sound of the bell rings!" He snapped as Aceton got out of his imprisonment easily before he moved past them and sat down on the empty table before he began munching on his meal, the others glared at Aceton before they return back to eating while commander baldie huffed annoyed before he left leaving the mess hall in silence. "How did you do that?" Aceton looked over when a very feminine boy was sitting beside him, his doe like green eyes looking up at Aceton while his blonde hair was ruffled, while some of it was between his doe like green eyes and on top was a very small braid with a green bead tied to it. "What do you mean?" Aceton questioned as the feminine boy pouted annoyed. "How did you break his leg and make his bone stick out?" He asked as Aceton looked back to his meal. "I don't know. I guess he was to fragile?"

A girl with red long hair with a black bow attach to side of the left of her head frowned as her red eyes glared at Aceton, with curiosity that swam in those red eyes. "That was Terence Steward, that guy is tough as nail. There is no way he could be that fragile." She commented while Aceton shrugged while he mentally groan in annoyance. "Who are you two?" He asked, changing the topic while he continued to eat away of the meal on his tray while the feminine boy smiled instantly. "My name is Isaac Monroy!" The feminine boy now known as Isaac chirped while the female with red hair flip her hair over her shoulder and looked up with arrogant look. "The name is Opal Kylie and don't you forget it!" She smirked as Aceton nodded until few more people began to walk towards him. Some with their own curiosity of his strength and height while others stayed away from him, his sky blue eyes blinked at the attention he was getting while his thoughts were muddled in confusion filled with uncertain thoughts at the people of his age that surrounded him.

' _... How… Strange… Willing to flock towards an outcast, like a swarm of flies flying towards the shit… Which in that case, I am the shit… Perhaps… Joining isn't so bad… Yet…'_

 **' _Doubt?'_**

' _Afraid… I do doubt them.'_

 **' _Insanity or… No insanity… Memories… Precious… Beatiful… Create… With other… Don't… Regret… Lost… Sadness… Pain… Hurts… Hurts so much.'_**

' _If… If I… Tried to bond with the normal… The flocks of the white sheeps… Will I not feel pain if they all die later on?'_

 **' _Never… Know… Try… Never know… Until… you… Try…'_**

"Hey are you listening?!" Aceton snapped out of his dazed by blinking slowly before turning to see people looking at him as he smile lazily, his sky blue eyes shining brightly as he look at the voice who called out to him. "What were you asking again?" "I was asking on why you decide to do this training camp thing!" The memory of Chase flashed in his head before the lazy smile turned to smile of sadness as his sky blue eyes dulled slightly.

' _Then Ace… Let's become summoners together!'_

"O-Oi, your crying!" Aceton reached out to touch his cheeks to feel his tears running down his face, he shook his head as he continued to smile. "I'm fine… Just remembering something from my past. Anyways I need get going and hit the hay! See ya later!" Aceton instantly got up and left his half eaten food on the tray before quickly walking out of the mess hall as more tears fell, his sky blue eyes squeezed shut to prevent anymore tears from sliding. "I'm going to be the strongest summoner for you Cha. I'll make you and Sparky proud of me…" Aceton muttered as he open the door to the boy's barracks. "Sadly… I wish my habit didn't follow me here but… I need to do this or… I won't be able to make it to the top." Aceton took his bag and grabbed something leather before dragging it out as he began to stared at the mask of crow, he frowned softly as his finger traced the black leather before hiding it back into his bag as he got changed into his sleep attire.

* * *

Midnight and no one was awake, each of them sleeping soundly and peacefully. Much to Aceton's happiness as he stealthily snuck out of his bed before grabbing the mask from his bag, black gloves and the long black trench coat. He swiftly and quietly put them on before leaving in barefeet as he carefully made his way past of the guards that were stationed around the area until he stood in front of the door, his heart beating rapidly against his chest, his eyes slowly widen as the sky blue eyes were covered in nothing but insanity, his smile widening into eerie smile.

His sun kissed hand grasped the doorknob gently before pushing the door open carefully before peeking into the room. It was dark and the only source of light was his eyes as they glow with madness, he enter the room and quietly shut it close behind him before he happily and quietly skipped his way over to his target who was wrapped nice and comfy under the blankets. "Ara, ara… They should really guard medical room more… Carefully."

Soft whispered caused the young boy who was sleeping sounding in bed to stirred making Aceton' giggle quietly, his hand reached into the pocket of his trench coat before dragging out a knife before bringing it to the target's neck who was unaware of everything. "I hope you forgive me Terence but… You must understand. I can't have anyone… Anyone to get in my way of my goal. Since you… Are the first to try and stop me… I have no choice. I hope whatever God you believe in, will have mercy on your soul." With a simple slice, Aceton's knife had press deep down and cut deep into Terence's neck causing the seventeen year old boy's eyes to snapped wide open as his hand reached up and grasped his bleeding throat as he began to choke and thrashed.

"You should stop struggling. It'll be over soon~" Aceton purred as he brought the knife towards the corner of the boy's lip. "A face like that doesn't suit you…" He muttered before he smiled happily once more. "You should smile! Smile, smile~" He cooed as he plunged the knife into the corner of the boy's lip before dragging it across his cheek, he giggled as he watch the boy try screaming for help. "Don't struggle. You'll make it worse!" He scolded as if he was scolding a child before he went back to carving a permanent smile on the boy's face until he noticed his victim had stopped struggling and his breathing had stopped.

He saw the tears that falling from the lifeless eyes of his victim, he saw the blood smeared on his face… He saw the carved smile on his face that was done by his bloody gloves, Aceton giggled both in joy and sadness. He stepped back before he left the medical room as the black flames burned away his knife and the bloody gloves, until he found himself back in his bed, his trench coat and mask tucked away safe and hidden from the eyes of the white sheeps while stared blankly at the wall. "Wonder… Who else will stop me?" He whispered quietly to himself before he allow himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Ah haha, I may have to cancel on the oc since I don't have enough but oh well. Sorry if its short, been trying to wrack my head for ideas lately and... Well yeah!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay I should be focusing on The Journey next and maybe add in Angel but that depends because I have two projects due and I have to finish writing and etc, etc. Pain in ass but I need to like… Man up or woman up, idk, anyways my story inspiration is draining again. Wish it was like on July and August, would always have the ideas and start writing like, Wake up. Write until I go sleep, wake up, edit and post then go back to writing. Cycle repeats.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

Voices talking, everything moving too fast that seem to look as if it was a blur or that what Aceton thought as he watch everyone scrambling, yelling, crying, screaming and running. Adults had surrounded the medical room, some of them trying scan for any evidence but there was nothing, no trace and that how Aceton liked it. The fact that he could kill someone so happily without fault and to never leave a trace that he was here, as if it was fleeting dream for himself but hearing cries, people and everything around made his heart swell slightly in pride but the crack was growing bigger. For the rest of the morning everyone was silent except for the sobs that could be heard, some mourning, some crying in fear while others just ignored it as if it never happened.

His sky blue eyes watched every single one of them, his mind muddled with thoughts until he shook his head to rid of the thoughts that plague his mind. He hears the call of Commander Baldie telling everyone to come as if the death of the boy, Terence did not faze him but Aceton doesn't judge, no, he doesn't think of the older man so lowly, he just think of man that had seen worse then a murder and he let slide. "Aceton… Aren't you scared?" The quiet voice of Isaac spoke up as Aceton's sky blue eyes shifted down toward to meet the emerald eyes of Isaac who looked up nervously, fear clear in his eyes as Aceton tilted his head before his lazy smile spread across his face. "Fear can mean anything, fear can be anything. Yes I am afraid. I am afraid of many things but… There are times where I have to swallow my own fear if I want to survive and live." Isaac looked up at him in admiration as he nodded happily, the fear gone as it was replace with determination. "I'm going to be brave and strong just like you!" Isaac giggle happily before running to find his companions.

"I am not brave, nor am I strong… I am a delusional boy trying to keep a dead boy's promise and dream alive." Aceton muttered quietly as he began to followed the flow of the white sheeps as they trotted after the commander Baldie who stand beside a giant doorway, with his gaze narrowed and serious while those dark eyes scan each and everyone one of them. "To be a summoner, you have to summon units to aid you in battle. You'll each be given five gems to summon a single unit and from then on, you and your partner will begin your training into becoming the strongest summoners, fit to take down even the toughest enemy! Now who will go first?!" Many people looked around at each other before one young hand shot upward as all eyes snapped toward to see a boy with purple hair and bright blue eyes that were filled with nothing but ice. "Step up maggot and tell us your name!"

Aceton watched the boy stepped up, his sky blue eyes watching his entire being like a predator. His ear twitched as he listen to the boy shouting, his voice cold but it sounded broken as if something had broken this purple haired male. "I am Hiroyuki, sir!" "No last name?!" "No sir!" Aceton tilted his head as he watched the 5 gems be shoved in Hiroyuki's peach skinned hand before being pushed toward door. "Open the door brat! Your unit can't wait forever!" Hiroyuki nodded before he inserted the gems into door before it began to glow, a rainbow colour took over the door before it began to open revealing a black large dragon that glare down at everyone.

"Rugrow? First try too… We may have our top ranker." The bald man muttered as he eyed the dragon before looking at Hiroyuki who was smirking before walking to side with Rugrow following behind, the smirk still on his lips as he watched the other trainees with judging eyes with Rugrow who was staring straight at Aceton as if the dark dragon knew something that no one knew. "Who's next?!" Opal's hand shot up as she instantly ran up, her red hair flow gently behind her and the black ribbon on the side of her head fluttered.

Opal instantly grabbed the gems ignoring the glaring look of the bald old man as she insert the gems into the door before it glow expect the door was red, she frown at the colour but she wipe the look away as she waited for the red to open. A woman with long blonde hair, a helmet that took appearance of dragon, her clothing only covering piece of her skin, red Iris surrounded by a black sclera, yellow dragon-like wings, spear **(?)** and red chain that wrapped around a ice dragon. "Belfura. Not as impressive as Rugrow but she will do." Opal pouted as she walked off with Belfura close behind, soon one by one people began summoning their first unit each different from one of another but all coming from the golden or red door. Isaac had gotten a angelic woman with long brown hair with two strands that was mix with blue and purple, blue eyes and in her hand was golden goblet while she had sweet smile on her face.

Soon Aceton was the only one left who hasn't summoned, he can feel everyone's stare, he could sense the judging gaze. His sky blue eyes shifted before they clashed with sapphire blue that glared at him, he turned his gaze away from Hiroyuki when the sound of his name was called or more like his insult nickname. 5 gems were shoved into his hand, he shook his head softly at the rough gesture but he didn't speak as he lazily shuffled his feet toward door earning him curses directed at him to hurry his lazy ass up. He just grin as he stopped in front of the door before he plop the gems into the door, he stepped back for moment as he watch the door glow and turned golden, a soft frown on his face as he waited for the golden door to open but it never did. Whisper of confusion as everyone glanced at each other only for the sound of something breaking drew their gaze to see a giant crack on the golden door before it got bigger and bigger until it broke.

Bright rainbow colour were seen in the door as everyone stared in surprise, the door slowly began to open. A figure could be seen walking until they had reach the other side, familiar green hair, crystal blue eyes, dark skin and the bright blue gem on the chest and Aceton couldn't help but smile big, sky blue and crystal blue clashed as they gaze at one of another. "We meet again. Drevas." The earth unit nodded before he held his hand out toward Aceton who in returned grasped Drevas's hand as something sparked. "Let's do our best as a team." "Agreed."

"Drevas… Another strong unit from rainbow door. This stupid shitbag may be something." The old man muttered as he look down at his clipboard before he began writing the information of the last trainee down on the paper. "Just pray that there won't be anymore deaths." He grumbled, refering to Terence's death.

* * *

Drevas and Aceton sat in front of each other, the trainee were given a break to form a bond with their units each leaving to have area to be with their partner. The duo stare blankly at one of another, none of them blinking and if someone from afar were to saw them, they would've thought of them as statues. Sky blue eyes blinked before a whine followed shortly after, Aceton rubbed his eyes that were burning while Drevas just watched him as if his crystal blue eyes weren't sore at all leaving Aceton to huffed in annoyance on how he couldn't win a simple staring contest. "How can you even last that long without blinking." Drevas tilted his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, his face void of emotions but his eyes were filled with amusement. "I'm a demon, something simple as a staring contest is nothing." Aceton glared at him for a moment before he brighten up an idea.

"Rock, paper, scissor, that game is a chance and luck." Aceton spoke as he look at Drevas challengingly. "I challenge you to rock, paper, scissor." Drevas sighed annoyed but his eyes said otherwise as he look at Aceton with serious expression. "Teach me about your 'rock, paper and scissor' game." Drevas answered as Aceton began telling him the rules of the game before the two began to play the simple game of rock, paper, scissor for 5 minutes only for sound of another pitiful whine escaped as Aceton was pouting at Drevas who had won the game five times. "Damn it, how are you this good." The giant muttered as Drevas stared at his summoner blankly for a moment before opening his mouth to answer the teen's question. "You're too obvious. I can see through you, especially what your hiding." Aceton frown as he look at Drevas who stared back. "Hmm… I hid it very well-" "You are my summoner, I am your unit. We are bound together as a single person, I know what you are and who you are."

"And I accept that side of you." Aceton stared at him, his eyes widen as he stared at the unit who never broke contact. "You accepted me back then and for that I will do the same." Drevas waited for the answer that left Aceton's lips but nothing came except a suffocating hug as the earth unit began to struggle to free himself from the hug that was preventing him from breathing sweet air. "I knew you were the best unit to pick! We're going to become number 1 and no one gonna ever stop us!" "L-Let go! You're crushing me!" Drevas wheezed out but his words were ignored as Aceton continued to crush Drevas in his death hug for few more seconds before he finally let earth unit go who gasped for air and glared at Aceton who smiled innocently. "I'm glad you'll accept me but… If you follow someone else's order other than mine… Then I'm never letting go." Sky blue eyes darken as the brightness fade to show the madness that was hidden but Drevas wasn't fazed as his own bright crystal blue eyes darken a bit. "I won't, but if you replace me with another earth unit and forget me, I won't let you go."

They stared silently at one of another before nodding as the dark blue eyes brighten back to their usually blue colour. "Well that's over and done-" "Aceton." The giant and earth unit turned their heads to only stared at Rugrow and beside the giant dragon was Hiroyuki who was watching their every move. "Hiroyuki? Is there something you need?" Aceton asked as he stood up with Drevas standing beside him, glaring at Rugrow who return the glare back. The tension between the units thicken while Aceton kept his focus on Hiroyuki. "What are you." The giant blinked for a moment before he smile lazily showing a single sharp canine.

"I'm a person." Hiroyuki frown as his glare intensify but Aceton wasn't fazed by the glare. "What I mean is, how is someone so relax and carefree was able to summon someone strong. You can't summon someone strong unless you experience pain and hardship, from what I seen, you're just a sheltered idiotic dimwit!" Drevas's eyes flared with anger but he didn't move when he saw the look in Aceton's eyes who just stared blankly at Hiroyuki.

"I hardly care about what you think because you aren't me." Aceton answered, _'I hardly care if you die.'_ He wanted to say that but he reword it to keep his mask of up. Hiroyuki fist tighten before he turned away and stormed off with Rugrow behind him leaving Aceton and Drevas to watch his form before turning to each other. "What are you gonna do?" The giant shrugged as he and Drevas began heading to mess hall. "Nothing, he hasn't clearly did anything that bad so I'll let him go… For now." Aceton muttered as Drevas nodded before he disappeared into Aceton's mind. "Time for lunch." He mutter as he enter the mess hall to get a tray of his lunch before finding himself seated between Opal and Isaac who were pestering him. "How was your partner? He looked really cold!" Isaac chirped as Opal rolled her eyes and flung a piece of unknown substances from soup bowl at Isaac who cried out before he flung a piece of potato at Opal who screamed in horror before she yell in rage and ran after Isaac who was long gone.

' _You have strange friends.'_ Aceton looked around when he heard Drevas's voice, with face filled with confusion as he tried to find his unit but to find him nowhere in sight until he heard Erevos's voice, filled with confusion. _**'Man… Person… Room… Who?'** _ Aceton inhaled and exhaled trying to calm his rapid heartbeat from the unknown surprises of Drevas's voice. _'Drevas?'_

' _Yes, it is me. I am… In a very…. Very dark room with this man…'_

 **' _Ishgria… Home… Scent… Demon.'_**

' _You know that I live in Ishgria? Well… Did you live in Ishgria?'_

 **' _Saw… Grow… Land… Ishgria… People… Demons… Grow.'_**

Soon the voices of Drevas and the broken words of Erevos began to echoed in his mind, his sky blue eyes closed as he listen to the monster he accepted and his unit talking. Their voices made him at ease, it block the chatters of the other trainees, as if the madness, the bloodshed and the horrors from back then was nothing but nightmare. "You seem happy." His sky blue eyes open to stare into Opal's red crimson orbs who had returned from chasing Isaac. "Where's Isaac?" The red hair girl huffed as she sat herself beside Aceton. "He escaped and is now hiding in guy's shower room. So… What are you going to do?" She questioned, as her peach skin fiddle with the brown jacket. "Well, we'll be training so… I guess that about it?" Aceton answered unsure of what the female wanted.

"No you dummy! I mean what are you going to do when you graduate!" Opal clicked her tongue in annoyance as Aceton shrugged, with no care in the world. "Join summoner's hall and fight demons, also while trying not to die is another thing." He spoke as his eyes were half lidded, as if he was ready to fall asleep while Opal sighed at his short answered. "That's it? Nothing else? What are you going to do once you join?" She asked, trying to see what the lazy boy was planning to do with his life that doesn't involve killing demons while Aceton just wanted to lay down and nap but now his head is filled with confusion as he tried to figure out what he was going to do once he did join the summoner's hall. "I… I don't know." Opal's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his answer but she let it slide and would be coming back to that question in future.

Aceton stare down at the empty bowl of soup for a moment while he ignore Opal who was blabbing on about something that he didn't bother to remember or acknowledge, his sun-kissed hand tighten in a fist before he untighten it, he tried to think of another thing he could do with his own life. "Aceton?" The lazy giant looked over to Opal who tilted her head curiously. "Ah… I have question, what are you going to do?" He asked as Opal crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought before she smiled happily, a faint blush on cheeks. "I want to open a small part time bakery and maybe have a family once I join the summoner's hall!" Aceton nodded before he stood up with tray in hand as he walked over to the counter with Opal trailing after him. "What is… Family?" Aceton questioned while Opal giggled. "A family… Is um… Something that makes you very happy!" She answered as Aceton stood there for a moment before nodding. "Alright… We should get going right now." Opal nodded before she instantly ran off to get Isaac.

' _Aceton is something wrong?'_

 **' _Raining… Windy… Cold.'_**

' _Ah sorry, Drevas and Erevos. Been thinking what Opal said… Don't mind me.'_

 **' _Can't… Worry… Demon… I…. be here… Don't… Sad.'_**

' _Right now, don't focus on your future of this… Family thing. Focus on what you want to achieve right now, worrying about things like this will only slow you.'_

 **' _Smile… Smile… Smile…'_**

"Right… Smile and think of the present, my goal… Our promise… His dream." Aceton smiled as his sky blue eyes that were mix with insanity and sadness were soon veiled behind a mask of joy. "Ah… I hope captain baldie doesn't push us too much!" Aceton moaned out as he trudged his way to the training field unaware of narrowed eyes that watch him.

* * *

 **Working slowly, one at a time… Blah so bored… I wonder what else should I write now or what should I plan to write.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just few more chapters before we head off to Aceton's adult hood**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

"GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!" All eyes turned as they watch the sight of the giant cowering behind Isaac, Drevas was holding a huge beetle that was size of his palm while staring blankly at his summoner who look ready to burst into tears. "Aceton, it's a beetle-" "A BEETLE THAT THE DEVIL HIMSELF CREATED!" Isaac was blinking rapidly trying to let everything sink into his mind while Yujeh was looking at Drevas with look of disapproval on her face. Drevas stepped closer with beetle in handle while Aceton was wailing in despair.

Isaac was soon brought back when his green emerald eyes met with the beetle's stony eyes before he let out his own feminine scream before jumping and latching on Aceton. "RUN ACETON, RUN!" Aceton instantly ran as the two males were running away from Drevas who had began chasing after them, his face still blank from emotions but his eyes had found them running from a bug in his hand amusing. Commander Baldie sighed out irradiated for it was the afternoon and the trainee were suppose to train, not run screaming from a bug that their unit pick up for them from the grassy floor.

"Stop running like idiotic monkeys and go back to sparring you stupid dumb asses!" The older man yelled angrily causing Aceton to trip and landed on the floor with a thud, crushing Isaac beneath him who squeaked out from the sudden pain. Drevas only about a foot away watch Opal running over to the two before she began scolding the giant and the girly man, her red eyes blazing with fiery passion. From afar Hiroyuki watch them in disgust before turning his icy gaze back to his unit who silently watch everything happen in front of him.

Aceton was whimpering and trembling as Drevas had put the beetle on top of the giant head, Isaac had ran off to cry in Yujeh arms and Opal was groaning in frustration with Belfura looked ready to hit something. His lips trembling as he was crouching holding his knees close to his chest as he felt the beetle on top of his jet black hair shifted causing him to let out a loud whimper at the feeling. "Drevas take that thing off of your summoner." Yujeh snapped at the demon unit who grab the beetle on top of Aceton's head and flung it away before the giant instantly got up and shook Drevas around while letting out a whine of complaints of anger. "Drevas how could you do this to me! I thought we were pals!" Drevas stared at him blankly before he shrugged not caring the glaring expression on Aceton's face. "Jerk."

The giant turned away angrily before pausing, his sky blue eyes narrowed at sight of a familiar colour, his heart hammered heavily against his chest. "How could I miss that colour…" He grumbled to himself not knowing someone watching his movement, his glare disappeared when commander Baldie began shouting again about sparring but he didn't listen as he began dozing off which left Drevas having to remember everything for the lazy man.

* * *

The whole afternoon fly by as night raised into the sky and the day descend below, everyone slept peacefully. Forgetting the moment that had happened in the morning of the terrible incident as their mind were only clouded with their units and their dream. Except for one, sky blue eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling before he began to move, his entire form off the bed, his form hidden behind a cloak and the blank expression never leaving his face. He moved swiftly and quietly on the wooden floors, his feet took him away from the males cabin and into the woods, his finger twitching as black flames swirled around his fingers as he continue to walk deeper into forest while he listen to rapid heartbeat that followed him. "How long are you planning to follow me… Isaac?" Aceton called out calmly as he listen to the soft footsteps of the feminine boy.

"A-Aceton. What are you doing out this late?" Sky blue eyes darken, a sinister smiled spread across his face. "I should be asking you the same question Isaac!" Aceton spoke lazily as he kept his back turned from Isaac, he can sense the fear growing in Isaac and he let out a dark chuckle only frightening the small boy. "Tell me Isaac… What's it like to see a real monster?" Aceton turned around as his dark sky blue eyes narrowed and stared at Isaac who held a staff tightly. "Tell me Isaac, you think I didn't notice what you or your partner was?" Isaac gulped loudly as he raised his staff up as he was ready to strike at the giant who only chuckle at the sight of the sheep that had moved its away from the pack. "Now Isaac, I would kindly enjoy if you let me go and you won't have to meet the end of my blade-" "I-I refuse! I refuse to let you harm someone, m-monster!"

The darkness shifted in Aceton's heart and as the stabbing pain in his being. "Monster? Haha… Should've known that priests like you wouldn't understand, understand what bring the monster out." Isaac shook his head as Yujeh was summoned by his side and Drevas appearing beside Aceton, their body taking a stance, waiting for one of the opponent to make the first move. "I do understand! I understand that a evil spirit possessed you and shifted your thoughts! Aceton you are my friend and I'll free you from the spirit that plague your entire being!" Aceton looked at Isaac emotionlessly before he burst out into a huge fit of laughter, his eyes closed tight as tears escaped from himself laughing to hard, his body shook as he tried to calm himself. "Haha oh god my stomach! What a wonderful joke!" Aceton laughter slowed to a stop as he began breathing heavily trying get as much oxygen as he can. "T-This isn't a joke! I'll save you from the monster!"

Aceton's eyes narrowed as he glared darkly at the blonde hair male, his frown seen. "Monster…? I pity your poor naive mind, Isaac. There is no monster that possessed my heart or soul, there is nothing but my own darkness and my own insanity, all mixed with his own. His insanity that no human can handle, his darkness that swells bigger than what you called hope and the power of destruction he brings to those who seek to harm what he owns. He is Erevos the God of Destruction, the God that share the same being as I." Isaac's green emerald eyes widen in fright as he stared at Aceton who just smiled darkly. "Let me tell you something Isaac. Your belief in that monster possessing humans are nothing but false, monster that posses does not exist, the only thing that exist is the sins and insanity that lives in the being of humans. I am a example of the monster and sins that hidden deep inside, I've been pushed and pushed to the point where you are seeing what I am." Aceton took a step forward, black flames licking around the floor beneath him.

"I am Aceton Kiyo, I am a killer, I am a man that lives in his nightmare… I am nothing but… A dead man. I kill those who stand in my way, I kill those who hold the colours of a dead friend, I kill anyone I wish and no one, not even you can stop me. I will rip you to shreds before you can even think of stopping me, I will drag you down to hell where you will never be in peace." He growled out deeply as he approached Isaac who trembled in fright, Yujeh instantly flew in front of her summoner, her blue eyes narrowed as she tightly held goblet close to her body, her wings flutter behind her as she held her hand out ready to stop Aceton. "I will make you regret the moment when you think you can save a man that has nothing, to live for." The black great sword appeared from the black flames, as it glowed menacingly from the amount of evil it was surround by. "I'll make you pay… With your life." Drevas instantly charged straight at Yujeh causing female unit to instantly focus her attacks on the earth unit unaware of Aceton already running past her.

Sky blue eyes filled with madness stared directly into frighten emerald eyes, the dark blade raised as he began to bring the blade down on Isaac's head who only closed his eyes waiting for the death to embrace his being, the blade stopped from meeting its target before the user began to tremble. Dead soulless purple eyes staring at sky blue eyes, orange hair matted with crimson red, bones showing from the flesh and a black dead heart could be seen from the open rib cage as guts were desperately trying to stay in the open cut person. "Cha…" Aceton whispered as he stare at the remains of his dead friend, his body trembled as his hand tightly held his hilt great sword tightly. "You're not Cha… You'll never be him." Anger flared in those dark blue eyes and as he went to end Isaac life, a blade from a naginata that glowed a white light clashed with his great sword. Aceton instantly moved back with Drevas by his side, the cold blue eyes glared at the black dragon that never tore its gaze from his.

"Isaac are you alright?" A cold voice called out, purple hair blew gently by the wind as the naginata rested by his side, the cold blue eyes stare down at the feminine boy who instantly snapped his paled face up to his saviour. "Hiroyuki! Y-you came just in time!" Hiroyuki nodded as he turned his head to Aceton as lightning began to spark around him, the glare on the cold purple hair boy didn't fade from the insane male. "Heh… You both are sure annoying." Aceton muttered to himself as he stare at them both his eyes showing no sign of fear. "To bad I have other things to do right now." Hiroyuki instantly ran at Aceton with Rogrow behind him, their intent to end Aceton grew. "You aren't getting away and killing an innocent monster!"

"Who said I was getting away?"

Black flames burst out from the ground almost melting Hiroyuki's skin, the young male instantly moved back as the black flames began to bend and move like a serpent before it moved it self around Aceton and Drevas who just watch them. "I'm going to give you a choice, stay out of my way and you won't die, get involved and Both Drevas and I will kill you." Before Hiroyuki could snap at him, Isaac already grasped Hiroyuki's arm and shook his head causing the purple head to scowl before nodding toward Rogrow who growled in annoyance but back off.

"You won't get away with this beast, we'll make everyone see what you really are!" Hiroyuki growled threatening before he turned and began dragging Isaac away with Yujeh and Rogrow who glared at Drevas and Aceton before they disappeared after their summoner. Drevas turned his crystal blue eyes toward his summoner before he saw the giant's insane smile fade and was replaced with a small sad smile before he saw tears falling from the young man's sky blue eyes that were filled with only sorrow. "Aceton?" He watch his summoner placed his hand on where his heart was before his hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Drevas… It hurts… It hurts… It hurts just like the moment when Cha died… Yet it wasn't so painful. I thought I won't be able to feel this pain again… I thought I wouldn't feel it after his death!" Aceton cried out before he collapsed to his knees and sobbed weakly. "Make it stop! Make it go away! I don't want to feel this pain! I don't want to feel this emotions-" "Then you wouldn't be human." His sky blue eyes snapped toward Drevas who was kneeling in front of his crumpled form. "I'm not human! I have a god inside of me, I have his darkness, I have his insanity and it manifesting with my very own! I kill people to make myself feel better! I kill people who even look or has Chase's colour! I kill everything because I'm not human!"

Drevas watched as his summoner was having mental breakdown, from corner of his crystal blue eyes. He could see a deformed person staring back at them, the blood matted orange hairs the hollow dull purple eyes that no longer held the bright purple eyes. The body decaying, revealing bones and guts of the inside, the eerie smile on the person's face before they disappeared entirely as if it was Drevas's imagination but the earth unit knew better, he knew better that the image was what is breaking Aceton, he could see it for he is link to him by heart. The dark skin demon turned his gaze on to his summoner who tightly held his head, sobbing in pain from the feeling.

"You say you are not human but you are more human than you let on, from what I saw… You smile, you laugh, you fear from something small and you are able to cry from the pain that you are feeling, your blood may not bleed red but you still bleed like any human… You may kill for the sake of your own goals but your goals are driven by a promise from the dying wish of a child who could not live his own life, you may kill for those who even look closely like him because you believe only he deserve to have them when in truth you kill them because you don't want to remember him but the promise you made could never make you forget him, could never make you forget his death. Killing is what makes you believe that will soothe the monster inside of you, yet killing is what makes you feel human."

Drevas watched his summoner become tensed but he didn't stop. "You have three reason why you kill, to stop people who try to get in your way for the promise you made, to never remember the face of your dead friend and… To feel human." "You're wrong! I don't kill to feel human-" "Then tell me… Every time you kill someone, do you feel empty? Do you feel sympathy for the victim? Do you feel guilty every time you drive a knife to a person's heart. Do you feel alive when you see their blood spill? What do you feel when you kill a person?" Aceton opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he closed it as more tears began to spill from his eyes. "Listen to me… Is Erevos truly to blame for what you believe you became?" He shook his head as Drevas had small smile on his face as he closed his crystal blue eyes. "Then what is Erevos' what is he to you?"

"... My friend… A God… Who more… Human than I know…" "Then what are you to him?"

"I… I am…"

 **' _You… Are… My human… Friend…'_**

"His… Human… Friend." His voice broke as he began to wail.

"Even he believe you are more human than you let yourself on. Aceton get up and head back to and sleep." Drevas stood up as his summoner stood up as his body shook from his sobbing. "I will take care of this, so go." The giant teen nodded before he stumbled past Drevas and made his way back trying to calm his sobbing.

Drevas stood there for a moment waiting for his summoner to be out of range before the blue crystal eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why do you haunt my summoner." He spoke to the forest as he waited before a giggle echoed in the darkness. "Because it's fuuuuun!" A voice childish squealed out as the imagine of the same decaying body of Chase appeared with the same sinister smile on his face. "Aren't you his friend… So why would you do this to him." The dead young boy shrugged and blinked his empty dull eyes as the dead boy stared up at the sky. "Oh my! You think I'm his dead friend! You are soooo wrong, that stupid brat is dead and is gonna stay dead and why I'm doing this to your summoner? It's because I want him to suffer! I want him to cry! I want him to beg! I want him to become a empty hollow shell just like he was when he just a child before he met that stupid brat!"

"You are nothing."

"What?!" Drevas turned his back from the dead boy before he began walking off. "You may be his insanity that he accepted but you'll never destroy his humanity. Never, not when I and Erevos exist because every time you try drag him into your games of hell, we will be there to save him from you… Even if it means I stain my hands."

* * *

Blood splattered across the floors, Drevas stare down at the corpse covered. His pike covered in the blood of his victim, he sighed out as he lean on the wall to catch his breath after killing one of the soldiers that worked under the bald commander, the victim's orange hair matted with blood and his body losing the warmth. "Aceton… You need to overcome your madness… You can't accept it, you can't accept your despair and the fate you have chosen."

 **' _Dre… Vas…'_**

"Erevos… Is he fine?"

 **' _No longer in tears… Asleep… Peace… No… Nightmares…'_**

"His adventure will not be a joyous one."

 **' _You'll… Be… Here… For him.'_**

"Of course, I can't leave him after the promise he display when we first met. Question is… Will you?"

 **' _Never… Leave… Suffers to much… Must be there,until happy.'_**

* * *

 **Noooooooooo Tomorrow is track day! ( ; 3 ;) I'm gonna get my ass kick in the 100m dash! ( TT - TT) Curse my ability to want to be lazy! Curse myself to want to sleep instead of run! ( _ ) Blah**


	10. Chapter 9

**I was suppose update a day or two ago but I ate something which made me sick and throw up but now I'm feeling bit better! Hope you enjoy Dead Man because this one should be easier to finish because I like sad stories and already plan everything for Dead man.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

Aceton stood, his eyes trained onto Hiroyuki and Isaac, his heart pang but he hid it well as the broken look was covered by the veil of false smiles and happiness. His sky blue eyes directed toward Opal who was mumbling something that he couldn't hear but he nodded to be polite, Drevas stood by his side glaring at anyone that dared to look at his summoner while Belfura was doing a couple of stretches but she could sense the dangerous aura around the earth unit yet she didn't bother to speak up for it wasn't a problem that involved her summoner.

"Hey Ace, if I were to become a bird do you think I be a pretty bird or vicious bird?" Aceton scratched his cheek as he stare down at Opal who looked up as she waited for her answer. "I think you be an ugly bird!" Opal gasped as she whack Aceton over the head. "You are so rude!" She turned to look at Isaac and waved her hand wildly causing the feminine male to notice. "Isaac come here! I have a question!" Opal yelled loudly while Isaac sweated nervously but he slowly moved toward the group with Rugrow, Hiroyuki and Yujeh following behind him, their eyes glaring at Aceton who didn't bother to look at them.

As Isaac finally reached a safe distance Opal latched on to the blonde haired boy and forced him to stare at the giant who stared back. "Did you hear what this jerk said to me? He thought I'll be an ugly bird!" Isaac sweat dropped as he looked over at the red eyes that were glittering with happiness. "What kind of bird do you think I'll be?" Isaac looked around rapidly, his eyes darting around as he sweated nervously before Hiroyuki spoke up. "You'll be like the red robin, red like your hair and eyes." He commented coldly while Opal huffed and glared at the purple haired male. "I didn't need your comment Mister. I'm so high and mighty!" Opal was scowling as she let go of Isaac and crossed her arms before turning her head away in anger.

Cold blue eyes blinked confused before he looked over to his unit Rugrow who just huffed and turned away from his summoner with his own confusion. Aceton and Isaac were snickering quietly knowing why Opal was snapping but they both stopped when they heard each other snickering and stared at each for a moment, Isaac turned away his body trembling slightly while Aceton kept staring, his mind muddle with many emotions but hidden behind his mask. "By the way Isaac, why are you hanging around this guy?" Opal spoke rudely as she glared at Hiroyuki who was staring blankly back until her glare broke as Aceton placed his hand gently on top of Opal's head who just grin sheepishly while Isaac and Hiroyuki's body went stiff, their units look ready to attack Aceton on their command.

Yet Aceton did nothing but ruffle her red hair as he grin lazily, his voice wasn't dark from last night, it was cheery and light. "You aren't going to get any boyfriends if you keep acting like this Opal." The redhead scowl as she began hitting Aceton who just ignore the fist that made contact with his chest. "Ah, help me! I'm being attacked by a tomato with rabies!" Aceton draw out lazily as Drevas rubbed his forehead with annoyance written all over his tan face. "Drevas, my friend! Save me from the angry tomato!" Aceton giggled childishly as he pushed Drevas between him and Opal who was yelling insults at the giant. Isaac was giggling along, forgetting the moment before Hiroyuki nudge him and to receive angry look from the cold person before that giggle fade and was replaced with sad smile.

"Aceton! Isaac is sad! We need do something!" Opal pointed out as she notice the feminine male was smiling sadly. She turned to shorter blonde haired male and pounced on him before she began tickling the boy who was spluttering in fits of laughter while Aceton and Hiroyuki stood side by side watching the two. "What kind of game are you playing at beast." Aceton glanced over to the purple male who hissed angrily at him before he turned his gaze to Opal and Isaac. "There is no game that I am playing." Aceton chirped as he notice the cold blue eyes narrowed. "Then what are you doing here. A monster like you clearly knows that you don't belong here."

The giant chuckle quietly not to draw the attention of Opal or Isaac, he tilted his head as his sky blue eyes shined dangerously. "You speak as if this place is for the holy when this place is clearly not as it only filled with sinful creatures that will feed and feed on their sins until the devil himself comes and drag them into the pits of the blazing hell." Hiroyuki scowled as he turned to Aceton and grabbed the male by the collar of his uniform, the cold blue eyes blazed with anger and agony. "Oh did I hit a nerve~" Aceton cooed quietly knowing that the two already attracted the attention around them. "I should kill you right now and be done with it!" Hiroyuki growled, Drevas look over to his summoner only to see that Aceton was calm but his eyes were filled with its own anger but he didn't move knowing that they were the centre of attention of the others.

"What do the two of you thinking you're doing?!" The two separated as the commander baldie came fuming. "I don't care what happen but I will not tolerate this shit! You two come with me right now and you idiots get back to work now!" Everyone scattered to go back to sparring or doing chores that were given while Aceton and Hiroyuki trudge after commander baldie with Rugrow and Drevas following behind them. "Can't believe you got us in trouble." Aceton grumbled pathetically. "Shut up monster."

* * *

The two summoner and units found themselves deep in the forest with the bald commander who glare at them. "Since you two can't get along, you both be in this forest for a week to get the fuck over your problem and bond, if I come back and you both aren't working together, you are both kicked out and being sent back!" Before the summoners or units could say anything the older man already left, leaving them to be alone in the dense forest. "He didn't even let us take our weapons." Aceton blurted out while Drevas sighed as he nudged his summoner. "It's because we're here so you don't need your weapons." Aceton nodded in understanding until Drevas instantly pushed him to the side as the earth unit's pike was directed at Rugrow who snarled.

"How dare you attack him as he is unaware." Drevas coldly spoke as Hiroyuki narrowed his eyes. "He is not human and you still treat him as your summoner?! That man you called a summoner is killer! A monster! Unwanted mistake in this blasted world!" Something inside caused Drevas to growl out angrily as he charged straight at Hiroyuki, his pike aiming for the purple haired male's chest only for the black dragon to breathe out purple flame. Drevas instantly avoid the attack before charging at Rugrow, their eyes watching each other before the blade of the pike clashed with black scales of the tail.

Drevas's eyes narrowed at the black dragon before he instantly stepped back as Rugrow breathe out the same purple flames but only to be met with the dragon's claw as it not only clawed him across the chest barely missing the blue gem on his chest, he was also swatted towards the tree. "Drevas!" Aceton cried out in concern before his attention was directed toward Rugrow who opened his jaw and aim for the giant, ready to end his life before the earth unit pushed himself between his summoner and the jaw of his enemy that tried clamp shut on Aceton, his pike separating Rugrow from himself and Aceton. "Don't you dare touch him." Drevas growled out before he instantly pushed the black dragon back, his once empty blue eyes blazing with anger. "He will be eliminated and you will not stop me."

The two units start to clash as the purple flames were fired, the blade of the pike and the scale of the tail clashing. Eyes blazing in rage as they were fighting for their life unaware of Aceton approaching to Hiroyuki who never removed his angry blue eyes off of the giant. "We have something to settle. Don't we?" Aceton giggle madly as Hiroyuki lifted his fist in the air as he took a step back from the mad man. "Stay back." Hiroyuki snarled out but that didn't faze Aceton as he kept approaching the man. "Don't worry. It will only hurt just a tiny bit!" Aceton quickly lunged for Hiroyuki but he skillfully avoid Aceton as he swiftly kick Aceton in the stomach sending the giant to crash a few feet but he instantly got up and grin at him before he start approaching the purple haired. "Ara ara, you have such a powerful kick. To bad it doesn't hurt."

"Rugrow help!" The black dragon instantly turned to see Aceton running at his summoner but before Rugrow can even fly over to help him, Drevas instantly blocked his path as he glare at Rugrow. "Your fight is with me." Drevas lunged at Rugrow who barely dodge the attack as he whipped his tail at the earth unit.

Aceton's hands wrapped tightly around Hiroyuki's neck, his eyes dilated as he cackled wildly. His grin wide and frightening. "Stop struggling, you'll make it worse!" He giggled while Hiroyuki's hands clawed against Aceton's skin causing dark purple blood to ooze out. "Aww you poor baby! Trying to free yourself!"

 **' _... Please… Stop…'_**

Erevos's voice echoed quietly but Aceton didn't listen as he watched Hiroyuki's eyes fluttering before they closed. **_'Ace… Ton… Stop… Stop… STOP IT.'_** Aceton's vision blurred suddenly as black spots were covering his vision before the darkness consumed his entire sight, before his mind went blank. He saw bright purple eyes staring back at him that were filled with concern and he couldn't help but think of his old friend.

* * *

"Get up Hiro!" Blue eyes opened to stare at familiar green eyes. "Isaac? What day is it?" The small boy stepped back as he crossed his arms with a pout on his girly face, his emerald eyes shimmering brightly before he beamed happily. "Its Ms Sonia's birthday today! You need to get up already so that we can just go and prepare her birthday gift!" The purple haired child just grin before he got up and stretched as his ragged t-shirt flowed gently to his knees. "Come on Isaac let's get going!" The two children ran out of the room unaware two of pair of eyes watching them run off.

Sky blue eyes shifted towards to stare at familiar demonic eyes, anger could be clearly seen and the scowl was present on his face. "Erevos, what is the meaning of this?" The demonic God look down nervously, his pointy grey eyes flickered. **_'Can't die… Can't die.'_** Aceton growled annoyed but he didn't raise a hand at Erevos but his angry glare never left the demonic God. "Why the fuck did you drag me in here?" Erevos's body stiffen at the angry tone in Aceton's voice but he relaxed a bit. **_'Watch… He… Can't die… Goal… A goal.'_** The giant huffed in annoyance at the broken words but nodded reluctantly. "This better be good because I was close to getting rid of him."

Aceton began following the two children with Erevos following behind him, they passed by broken wooden walls and floor boards but the sound of children laughter with two older voices could be heard. They followed the voices to reach a large dining room with mismatched chairs and dishes that only had bowl of porridge but what stood out were 5 children running around with two adults, a man and a woman who were laughing along.

"Happy Birthday Ms. Sonia!" The children squealed out happily while a woman with light teal hair and bright jaded eyes just giggled at the children. "Thank you everyone! I'm so glad I could celebrate with all of you!" The older male wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek lovingly as he grinned happily. "We have a present for you my wife!" Isaac and Hiroyuki quickly got off their chair and ran out of the dining room to only come back with small box wrapped messily and a card. "Ah no fair you two! I wanted to bring the present to Ms. Sonia!" A little girl with black raven hair with dark chocolate brown eyes huffed annoyed.

Hiroyuki stuck his tongue out childishly at her. "Sucks for you Hilda!" The two quickly rush to Sonia's Side and handed the gift to the older women who giggled at their interaction. "Thank you for the gift everyone! I know living in a rundown orphanage can be difficult but I'm so glad we were still able to bond together." Sonia open the card first and smiled softly before she proceed to remove wrapping and opening the box only to gasp as her eyes glisten with tears at the sight. "Thomas! How did you and children get this necklace?!" She looked over to her husband who smiled sheepishly.

"Ah we took part time jobs around the town and saved up for it. We hope you like it my dear!" Thomas's hazel eyes shine with joy as he combed his light pink hair. Hilda instantly wrapped her arms around Sonia's leg as she laughed happily with a smaller girl with red twin tails and black onyx eyes that followed quietly behind. "Madeline and I want to see you wear it!" The red hair nodded shyly while a boy with buzz cut jumped up excitedly with his bright cyan eyes shining happily. "Eric wants Ms. Sonia to wear necklace." The buzz cut boy spoke in third person while the teal haired woman just shook her head gently before she reached into the box to drag out a golden chain necklace the gleamed and what dangle at the golden chain was the bright red Ruby heart.

The small family celebrated happily while Aceton and Erevos kept watching, their eyes narrowed before they turned to stare at each other. "Erevos…" Erevos bit his lip and look down, his grey fist clenched tightly, his black sharp nails cutting deep into his palm causing purple blood to start oozing out and dripping from his tattooed hand to the floor. **_'I know… My-'_** Aceton shook his head as he turned his gaze back to the happy family. "No, this was never your fault. It never has and it will never will be your fault, you were never involved with the family so don't say it's your fault."

The pendent glowed ominously but no one notice but Aceton and Erevos who watch the 5 children running and laughing innocently unaware of the fate that will be brought to them. "Are we to watch until the end?" Erevos shook his head before the scene changed to Sonia holding her head while the necklace dangle from her neck. "Maddie! Hurry up!" Eric shout as he grabbed the redhead's hand and was dragging her past Sonia. "B-but… Ms. Sonia… Is unwell." The quiet girl spoke but Eric didn't listen as he dragged her to find the others.

"Eric? What are you doing to Madeline you meanie!" Hilda's voice echoed while the sound of running footsteps and smack follow by a cry. "That hurts!" Aceton followed the children's voice, not giving glance to Sonia, his sky blue eyes settle down at the outside town to see the children playing happily, their laughter echoing even if they were poor. "... Must be nice… To have a family to belong in." Aceton mumbled as he placed a hand on the glass window, separating him from the outside world where the children played and laugh. "I'm… Jealous… Very jealous of your once normal life, Hiroyuki and Isaac."

 **' _Ace… Ton?'_**

Aceton closed his eyes as he smiled softly to himself. "But… It doesn't matter, even though I wish and want to have the life you both once had. I no longer have need for it any more, when I was still a child… Yes… I would love to have a family like that but now. I no longer need or wish for that life, my life is sealed and I met people that could make me feel… The warm feeling… I once felt." He whispered as he watch Sonia leave the ruin orphanage, her eyes were no longer filled with its bright jaded eyes but they were dark hidden with dark intent.

The scene changed, the walls covered with blood. Thomas lay dead on the ground his crimson blood staining the ground while the children huddle together and away from the woman they once thought as their mother, she was no longer Sonia the woman who brought them in orphanage and love them, in front front them was a monster that wore her skin. She bend down, her jaws cracked and creaked before it widening as she began to swallow Thomas's dead body whole. Her body shifted and changed, her eyes dilated as her tongue became long and forked while her legs were no longer seen but replace with serpent like tail. "Ssso tassssty… I wonder… What would you children tasssste like." She hissed as Hilda stood up, her eyes flaring with anger and fear she turned to the 4 children who were cowering in fright. "Run everybody and don't look back!" She yelled. Eric quickly got up and grabbed Madeline's hand before pushing Isaac and Hiroyuki to sprint, leaving Hilda behind who tried to fight back.

Aceton watch as the monster he seen in books known as a Naga, wraps its tail tightly around Hilda and began to squeeze the life out of her. Aceton and Erevos watch the little girl began to slowly began to suffocate but what shock the two was that Hilda's deep chocolate eyes stare straight at Aceton as if she could see him, Aceton thought she couldn't but he was proven wrong when he read her lips _'Help them.'_ She was devoured leaving no trace of herself left in the world. "Erevos."

 **' _Standing… At… Death's door… Ability… To see… The things you can't… Through this is not the past… Only a memory.'_**

"Is that so… Imagine… To have ability to go back time and fix things… A power like that… Should be destroyed."

 **' _I… Thought you… Would use it.'_**

"... the past is the past, what now is the present and to walk toward the future."

The scene in front of them changed, they watch Eric and Isaac trying to lift Madeline up but the red haired girl refuse to budge, tears falling from her onyx eyes as she sobbed loudly. The town before them was covered in blood, body parts scatter among the streets while organs hang like a decoration. "Maddie we have to go!" Eric grabbed Madeline's cheek, his own eyes prickling with tears but the small girl refuse to budge. Hiroyuki had scan the town that was covered in blood, the once happy life in this town was dead and empty, only they and the monster were left in this town.

Hissing could be heard approaching caused Isaac and Eric to try and force Madeline to move but she didn't budge, the sound of hissing was slowly getting closer to them, the buzz head boy tighten his fist before he stare straight at his friends. "Isaac, Hiroyuki get out of here!" His eyes tearing up as his body trembled in fright while Hiroyuki shook his head. "Are you crazy? We need to go!" Eric shook his head before he kneel down and held Madeline in his arms tight.

"I… I'm not leaving Maddie! We left Hilda behind and… She gone! Hiro, Isaac… Please run!" Eric stop speaking in third person, his fear got to him, while Madeline wrapped her arms around Eric and sobbed loudly, Hiroyuki stare at them shock until Isaac reached out, his green eyes filled with tears and fear but he grasped Hiroyuki's wrist tightly and ran into the forest and never dare to look back as Eric and Madeline sat on the empty streets, crying softly while the woman who was once Sonia follow their soft cries.

"Erevos."

 **' _There's nothing… We… Can… Do… They're only a memory'_**

Aceton signed but he approach the two sobbing children that stayed behind, his sky blue eyes stare at them which gain their attention, Eric's cyan eyes stared up at Aceton with frightful look. "Do you fear death?" The boy nodded as he restrained himself from sobbing. "I will not lie to you… You and the girl will die… Death approaches fast but you both will not die alone. If this comforts you both, the woman that you once called a mother. The man you called a father and the girl you consider a sister, they are waiting behind the doors of death." "W-what about Isaac and H-Hiro?" Madeline whimpered as Eric hushed her quietly. "They will live, they will train and one day… They will avenge you all. Rest assured that this monster will not hunt them until fate bring them together for the last dance of death so rest and be in peace."

"... Will we see you angel?" Aceton's eyebrow raised in questioning but he gently shook his head. "I am no angel, nor am I human. Like the woman that killed everyone here, I too am a monster." Eric and Madeline stared at him, their body no longer trembled in fright. They felt at ease. "If your a monster… Then your a good monster." Everything became a blur in front of Aceton, his sky blue eyes widen slightly as he bit his lip tightly to see the children's body scatter on the floor and their blood staining the stone street below them yet two lone pair of hands clutched each other tightly.

The naga slithered past Aceton to continue her search for the two survivors while Aceton try to calm himself, the insanity trying to eat him away but he did not budge yet he could hear it taunt him, beckon him to release the negative emotions. He stood up and turned to Erevos who look back at him with his demonic eyes filled with sadness and pain, the scene around them change once more leaving them into blank white room as the story of the memories faded. "What… What are you doing here." Aceton turned around sky blue eyes clashing with ice blue eyes.

"To see if you are truly dead, Hiroyuki."

"Damn you… I'll kill you, you monster!"

"Then come at me, rip me to shreds, beat me, make me bleed. Tear me apart until I can no longer speak, hear, breathe, see and feel. For I too am the same like the monster from your past."

Hiroyuki ran at Aceton his own eyes filled with anger and bloodlust, the small knife aimed straight at him yet it didn't hit his target. Purple blood drip and stain the white pearl floor, demonic eyes stare back at shock ice blue eyes while Aceton let everything sink in slowly for him before he reached out and grasped the demonic God in front of him. "Erevos?"

 **' _Tired… Helpless… Friends… Death… Everyone… Aether… Cassandre… Ouranos… B… Baby… Brother… Please… No… More… Memories… Hurt. Stop… Not… Fault… Mine… Mine alone… Cause… Pain… Destruction… Don't… Hurt… He… Is hurt… Like you…'_**

"Who… Who are you?! What are you?!"

 **' _A… Monster.'_**

Everything began to glitch around them, both Aceton and Erevos's form were disappearing while Hiroyuki's eyes glare at them intensly before they became dull as if something dragged him back into his mind.

* * *

Sky blue eyes snapped wide open to stare back at crystal blue eyes that were filled with concern. "Aceton… You're awake." Drevas breathe out a sigh of relief as he sat back and looked over to Hiroyuki's unconscious form. "... Drevas… Erevos dragged me into Hiroyuki's memories from how someone he consider a family, wiping nearly everyone he loves and care. From what I saw… He and I are alike, yet we are not the same." Drevas tilted his head as he turned his gaze back to his summoner who slowly reached out towards the dark cloudy with the trees that sway by the wind. "We lost someone important, we both have goal that relate to someone that is dead but the difference… He does not walk the path of evil while I… Drown in the sea of the evil itself."

"What do you want to do with him?"

"... For once in my life… I… Don't want to kill someone… I don't want to kill him, is it weird? That… For someone like me who was willing to suffocate him and end him here… Now just want to let him live because of what they seen?" Aceton voiced out his answer but it came with a question as rain began to pour down on them. "Drevas… What would you do in my position?" Drevas closed his eyes for moment in deep thought as he thought over Aceton's question until he open his eyes as he also looked up to the sky that rain down on them.

"I do not have the answer for your question for it is simply as I am not you, every choice you make is your decision alone and no one… No one can make you say otherwise."

"Then… Drevas… If one day in life… Where I choose to do something that will lead me to path that I can not turn back and that will soon lead me to my end. Would you follow me till the very end?"

"Why do you ask?"

Aceton closed his eyes as his hand fall to ground. "I have a feeling that one day… I'll be forced to choose a path and no matter what path I choose… Someone will get hurt."

"Then… Whatever path you choose, I will follow you and nothing will harm you… Not while I stand as your unit."

"... Thank you…"

' _For trying, Drevas.'_

* * *

 **Okaaaay chapter 9 now I need few more chapters and be off to adult life! Anyways my question to all of you, what would you do in Aceton's position? I also may or may not take ideas like when Aceton become adult and goes on adventure where he meet people, you can suggest who he meets.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yeeeeah the chapter is done! Working on 11 and then 12. Probably Aceton next stage would be on chapter 16**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

"It's been raining the past two days and Hiroyuki hasn't waken up." Aceton mumbled as Drevas leaned on the tree that had gaping hole to fit in one person, his arms crossed as the two watch the rain fall silently to the ground. "Aceton, your going to catch a cold. We need move you both into cave or somewhere, you getting sick will be hazard to your health." Aceton smiled up at his unit, his white shirt soaked, his body trembled from the cold but it didn't make him flinch. "It's fine. Beside, Hiroyuki is fine." Their eyes shifted toward the purple that was a sleep in the giant hole of the tree, the jacket covered his torso kept the purple head man warmed.

Drevas was unfazed by the rain but his concern grew when he saw Aceton's face reddening as those sky blue eyes were becoming droopy. "Aceton-" "Hey Drevas, what does pain feel like it?" The earth unit's lip pursed as he tried to understand Aceton's question. "I never felt pain. Everything is numb to me, a blade piercing my gut? I can't feel it. Yet when my heart hurts, I can feel it… It something unbearable to handle, like I want to rip my beating heart and smash it to the ground." Drevas stayed silent as didn't bother to speak for he didn't understand Aceton's pain but he could understand his loneliness.

"... What is pain to you?"

"Pain to me is a friend. An ally, because it let's you know that you are heavily wounded and… It lets you know that, you're a alive."

Aceton looked up to the raining sky with his eyes filled with exhaustion, he smiled weakly as he brought his knees up to his chest and lean his cheek on top of them. "It must be nice… To feel it. I guess being numb to the inflicting pain, I am not even really alive." Drevas snapped his head to his summoner. "No, you are alive. You feel the emotional pain, that make you alive." The giant chuckled softly as his hand reached over holding it out to Drevas who looked curiously at his summoner who kept his hand out but he uncrossed his arms and grabbed Aceton's hand who was deathly cold causing concern to be on the unit's face.

"Your hand that was covered in blood… Is so warm… Drevas… Don't let go of my hand… Until I fall asleep. You're the only physical friend that I had so before I fall asleep… Please don't let go of my hand. If you do… I feel that my haunting memories, the nightmares will swallow me whole and I don't want to be alone if they come." Drevas nodded as Aceton's eyes fluttered closed before the darkness took him. Drevas watched his summoner who became sicker before his crystal blue eyes flickered over to Hiroyuki's form, his eyes narrowed as his hand that held Aceton's hand became tighter. "How long do you plan to fake yourself asleep?"

The sound of shuffling as ice blue eyes glared back at Drevas who returned the glare, the two silently glare at each other until Hiroyuki got up with the jacket causing Drevas to stiffen as his other hand tightly held the pike up at the purple haired man. "Tsk I'm not gonna kill him while he's asleep, I rather fight him when he's alive and healthy." Drevas didn't budge as Hiroyuki looked away with frown on his face. "Come on. Let's just go find a cave." Hiroyuki mumbled as he walked out of the hole in the tree before he lay the jacket on Aceton. "If we don't warm him, he may die from hypothermia." Drevas snapped his toward Aceton before he quickly lifted Aceton on his back while Rugrow was summoned. The rain kept pouring as Rugrow raised his wings to shelter the three before the three of them began to move quickly in the forest to find the cave.

Drevas glanced over to Hiroyuki who look deep in thought before he shifted his eyes behind him to see Aceton breathing was shallow causing concern to swell in his heart. "Why didn't he kill me when he had a chance?" Hiroyuki questioned loudly as he shifted his eyes to Drevas who pursed his lips before answering the man. "I… Don't know myself, the moment when he woke up… He said he didn't want to kill you." Hiroyuki look back down toward his feet in thought causing the awkward silence to embrace them once more. Rugrow huffing as he turn his head to look for any caves before letting out a low grumble to signal the two man that he had found a cave.

"Good job Rugrow, lead the way." Hiroyuki spoke as they began moving toward the cave that was to small for Rugrow to fit. "You can go now Rugrow." But the black dragon shook his head as he sat beside the opening of the cave. "No, I do not trust this unit or his demonic man he called a summoner. I will stay here and watch." Drevas ignored the black dragon as he quickly entered the cave and set Aceton to the ground before turning his head to see Hiroyuki walking in cave with tree branches. Crystal blue eyes narrowed in anger at him but the purple haired man set the woods up near Aceton as he glance at the earth unit knowing his love for nature. "Drevas if I don't get a fireplace working then Aceton won't get better. What do you think is more important, protecting nature or your summoner's life?"

The earth unit stayed silent as he watch Hiroyuki began to make a small spark on some dead grass he had found gather around the cave before he began to blow gently as it began to light up, he quickly set the burning grass with the wet and dry sticks he gather and began to blow once more before the bright flames began to burn brightly while warming the surrounding area. Hiroyuki looked over to Rugrow who sat in pouring rain, Hiroyuki's face was filled with concern on his face before he quickly walked over to his unit to talk him into returning, leaving Drevas to sat beside Aceton's side. "You owe nature for this Aceton… The trees sacrifice a piece of themselves to help you. So you better get well..."

Hiroyuki returned after pestering Rugrow to rest which the dark unit reluctantly return as Hiroyuki sat across from Drevas and Acetom letting the atmosphere to turn tense and awkward between the awaken unit and the other summoner. "... Who's the monster that haunts Aceton?" Hiroyuki broke the silence as Drevas looked over to him. "He is not a monster, the man you encounter is Erevos and he is not what you humans believe him to be. He is only misjudge for who he is and what he is, his darkness and insanity are frightening for it is swallowing Aceton whole-" "Then why does Aceton look at him like a friend?!" Hiroyuki shouted as Drevas look back down at Aceton for a moment. "Aceton has not talk how he acted towards Erevos but… I believe… It's because one time in life… Erevos saved him."

"How could he save him?! He's… He's a-"

"Monster? Demon? Incarnation of evil? I don't know who Erevos was or what he was but he looked to be once a powerful person before something happened to him, now what I saw is… Lost child trying to find his way. Aceton is his guide and Erevos is Aceton's light. Without one of another… Then, they wouldn't be here."

* * *

"Erevos if you had a wish, what would you wish for?"

 **' _... To… Never… Exist.'_**

"That's depressing Erevos… Yet I guess that who you are."

 **' _What… Do… You… Wish?'_**

Aceton stared blankly at the cold darkness, his eyes half lidded while his eyebrows furrowed in thought before he remembered Opal's words of her other dream. His eyes open bit wider as he smiled at the thought. "A family, I want a family. I want a family where you are there, Drevas is also there with… A wife that loves me for the monster that I am. Children to call my own so I can shower them… The love that I never got, a place where we can all be happy without my haunting nightmare that follow me." Erevos sat beside Aceton's body, his demonic eyes flashing purple which did not go unnoticed by Aceton's gaze, his sky blue eyes stared at the demon god before he called out to him.

"Why does your eyes flashed purple?" Erevos looked beside him and shrugged, as the tail behind him sway. **_'Something…. Connected…. Connected to… My form.'_** Aceton blinked curiously as he soon sat up, his lips pressed in a thin line in thought until he asked Erevos. "Can you change your form for me?"

Erevos tilted his head but nodded, black flames engulfed Erevos's form catching Aceton by surprise as the tall giant quickly scooted back as the flames soon die down to reveal an unusual handsome male, his skin was pale, and his jet black hair that reached above his neck but what stood out was bright purple amethyst eyes that stared back. His mind shut down and his body lunged forward, his hands clasped tightly around the man's neck and began to squeeze it painfully, his sky blue eyes filled with anger and insanity while the man below him just blankly stared back at Aceton, avoid of emotions in his eyes but he reached out, his pale hand reached over and patted Aceton's cheek gently.

"Let it out… Let out your anger… Your hatred… Your fear… Your tears… Let them all out." The man spoke softly as tears welled up in the sky blue eyes before they fell one by one, his sun kissed hand that tightly wrapped itself around the man's neck loosen. He let out a loud sob, his body trembled as he let go of the man's neck while he sobbed and wailed, his eyes shut close as he put his face on the man's chest muffling his cries of agony. The man properly sat himself up as he watch Aceton's body shifted into a little boy, his pale hands hugged the child of Aceton and began to humming a song while he rocked back and forth to calm him down. "You done so much crying… It's very painful… Yes… But… Look at it this way… Your sadness… Your tears… Your pain, it's the sign that you… Are human… A human."

"Why…" Aceton's childish voice muffled out as his tiny fist clutch tightly onto the white button up shirt that was stained in red. "I… I almost killed you… Yet you still… Just… Why Erevos?" Aceton mumbled out as Erevos leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. "Never… Your fault… It… Is always… Mine… Alone." Aceton's body glowed white light as the sniffles fade and Aceton's child body fade away that signal he was waking up to the world of living. Leaving Erevos in the dark room alone, his human like form change back into the demonic god he was known for, his red slitted pupil shifted toward his grey skin hand that was covered in black tattoos that marked him.

 **'You're soooo boring!'**

 **' _It's… Better than… Hurting others.'_**

 **'Ha! What a pathetic lie! You and I both know that you are nothing but monster of darkness!'**

 **' _What… What do you know… Of who I am?'_**

 **'Are you stupid?! I'm you! What do you think?'**

Erevos looked up to stare back at the same demonic eyes that were filled with insanity and evil, a eerily widen grin presented on his lookalike face who crouch down to his eye level. **'You should just let me destroy his mind! Then it be so much better for you! You can take over his body and finish the promise you made with Aether!'** Erevos's eyes narrowed and a scowl could clearly be seen on his grey complexion. **_'You will not… Do that… Even if it's a promise to a person… That is blurred.'_** His lookalike frown before his sharp black nail was pointed at the left side of his chest where his dead heart lies. **'You may not remember your past… You may not remember the sins you committed… You may not remember the blood that stain your hands but I do, I remember everything as if it was yesterday. One day… One day in your life, you will remember who you are. Once you do, your going to kill your precious friend and take control of his entire being so that you… Could fill an empty promise to a friend that you couldn't even… Protect.'**

Before Erevos could snap back, his lookalike changed and in front of him was the boy he known as Chase but he was the boy that looked rotting. His demonic eyes narrowed at the sight while the insanity's grin widen at the furious look on the man that created him. **'Remember this Erevos, you created me so there no one to blame but yourself, it's because of you that I am now part of Aceton and there is nothing… You can fucking do to save him. He will die and if you don't take control of his dead corpse… Then I will, I will make you watch. As I slaughter every… human being, every innocent soul and I'll make sure you suffer for not even taking the chance of control.'**

The demonic man lunged out for insanity but he only passed him like a ghost while insanity laughed at his pathetic attempt to stop him, he grin wickedly as he began to sink to the darkness below him. His eyes staring straight at Erevos who glared back in rage, insanity titled his head and waved. **'Don't you ever forget.'**

 **'Where there is darkness, there will be insanity.'**

* * *

Aceton's eyes snapped wide up, his cheeks wet with tears as he gasped out for air. His sky blue eyes blurred with tears before he quickly wipe them before sitting himself up to see Drevas staring at him eyes filled with concern, Hiroyuki staring surprised at the sudden move but before they could utter a word, Aceton burst into tears as he began to loudly sob scaring the two. Hiroyuki rushed to Aceton's side panicking from the sudden cries while Drevas couldn't help him as he didn't what to do as he never dealt the situation where Aceton start screaming and crying after waking up.

"Aceton calm down!" But Hiroyuki's words wasn't process into Aceton's mind as he kept crying and screaming before any of the two could reach out to him, Aceton quickly stood up and ran up to rocky wall and repeatedly bashed his head against it. Drevas quickly stood up and grabbed Aceton and began dragging him back, his crystal blue eyes filled with fright at the sudden action but concern overwhelmed him as he saw purple stains of blood splattered on the wall. Hiroyuki quickly rushed over to help Drevas to restrain Aceton as the giant began to kick, scream and struggle as the purple blood ooze down from his forehead. "Snap out of it!"

Drevas's voice did not reach Aceton as his own words were louder than his, clear tears stream down before it turned purple like the colour of his blood which caused both Drevas and Hiroyuki to be alarmed at the sudden sight but they did not let Aceton go. The giant kicked, struggle and scream until he slowly stopped, his cries growing hoarse as he tiredly swinged his legs before he completely stopped struggling completely. His bright sky blue became dull and blank as it gaze up to the ceiling of the cave, while Drevas and Hiroyuki sat near him just in case he tried to hurt himself, their eyes never left Aceton who lay on the floor unmoving until the sudden sound of whimper could be heard. "Do… You hate me?" Aceton croaked out weakly, tears swelled up in his eyes as the tears roll down his face and on to the ground, the giant turned himself around before he curled himself up into a ball as his body trembled. "Because… I…. Really… Despise…. Myself…"

The two stayed silent as Aceton whimper and sniffled. "I hurt… A friend… A brother…. I hurt him. I… Shouldn't… I shouldn't had accepted this side, I should've be stronger." Hiroyuki pursed his lips as he look to the ground, his eyebrows furrowed as his hand ran through his purple hair. "I'm just going to say this, so… Listen well. Even if life goes hell for you, even if you did something that you'll regret and you may still live in the past after telling yourself your in the present right now. There nothing you can do to fix it, what done has been done but… It doesn't mean you can still change, you have a chance to turn a new leaf and start a new."

"Change may be hard for you but Drevas and…. Myself are going to help you." Hiroyuki muttered as Aceton looked up to stare at Hiroyuki who looked away quickly. "In the end… There something we can relate to… That is being haunted by the past, to never move on, to always be on guard and then when your alone… Cry and scream from the nightmares that plague your mind." Aceton's whimpers stopped as he silently stared up at Hiroyuki who just let out a annoyed sigh. "I don't know what your past life is or what it was but… If you… Need a friend… I'll… I'll be your friend…"

Those dull sky blue eyes brighten as a small smile appeared on Aceton's face but the tears kept rolling down his face. "Okay… We're friends… Rugrow…. Drevas… You… Isaac… Yujeh… Opal… Belfura… Myself… And Erevos… Friends… Glad." Aceton sniffled as Hiroyuki looked over to Drevas who kept watchful eye on Aceton before he grabbed one of Aceton's jacket laying around and ripped the sleeve to make it into bandage for his head. Hiroyuki glance back down to see Aceton have fallen asleep as he sighed before he shuffled himself back near the fire.

"Your summoner… Is… Something."

"Yes… Yes he is… I couldn't ask for any better and the thing I'll do to ensure his safety is something I'll never regret."

"Even if it means killing someone?"

"... My hands are already been stained in blood, but they were only the times when I had no goal. Now I have a goal and that is to protect my summoner, I'll use these blood stained hands to eliminate those who stand in his way."

' _... Because he deserve to have an happy ending.'_

* * *

 **I hope you are enjoy reading Aceton's story and his adventure of misfortune. Anyway is there anyone else I should add or who should be added?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 everyone! I hope you like it! SORRY IF IT SHORT  
**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

"Hiro… When is that old man coming back?"

"I don't know, already been maybe five days that pass. Beside… We'll be fine."

Hiroyuki was stacking branches into the fireplace while Aceton was trying to braid Drevas's hair but was failing miserable. "Do you think Opal and Isaac are alright?" Hiroyuki looked over to watch Aceton struggle on trying make a small simple braid on Drevas's green head of hair, the purple haired man shook his head as he turned his gaze back at the fire before giving his answer. "That depends on the training." Aceton hummed loudly for Hiroyuki to know that he heard.

The earth unit fidgeted in his seat as he stared blankly at the wall. "Are you done?" He asked impatiently which got him a whine of refusal that made Drevas to loudly sigh. Aceton huffed at Drevas before he sadly let go of Drevas's green hair and began to comb it so he could fix his screw up. "I don't get why you won't let me finish braiding." Drevas turned around to face his summoner once Aceton stop brushing it, Drevas's bright crystal blue eyes glared at Aceton as irratiation could clearly be seen. "Its because you are terrible at hair braiding, yesterday it took two hours to somehow untangled Hiroyuki's hair and somehow twigs got in his hair." Aceton instantly pouted as he crossed his arm childishly.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Hiroyuki spoke up, his cold blue eyes looking at them annoyed as Aceton stood up and quickly walked over near fire before face planting on the stone ground with loud thud that made Hiroyuki flinched at the sound while Drevas rolled his eyes before he moved himself to be seated next to Aceton, his crystal blue eyes staring blankly at the fire as Aceton began to poke Drevas's toes. The silence between the three wasn't awkward or tense, it was peaceful and quiet until sound of footsteps broke the peace, Drevas instantly got up and held his pike as Aceton and Hiroyuki got up together. Their eyes glaring at the sounding of footstep that entered their cave, until a familiar shining bald head caught their eye as the three instantly relax.

Commander baldie looked around, his eyes cold before they flashed a sign of relief when his eyes landed on the three but it disappeared quickly. "I was looking for all over you because you idiots don't even know how to set a fire signal!" Aceton and Hiroyuki frowned as they glance at each other while Drevas looked ready to stab a person. "Now come on, it's time get back. You two better have done some training because the rest are ahead of you by a lot!" He snapped before he turned his back and walked away.

"Can I kill him."

"No you may not, Drevas."

"I wonder who pissed in his cereal."

"Aceton that not making things better."

* * *

Opal and Isaac were chatting happily together before they notice Hiroyuki, Drevas and Aceton walking over to them, Isaac's eyes filled with joy ran over to Hiroyuki and hugged him tight as Opal quickly rushed over and whacked Aceton over the head who began to whine at her attacks. "Hiro, I'm so glad your fine!" Isaac spoke as the colder male nodded before glancing over to Aceton to see Opal attacking Aceton before his cold blue eyes look down as he patted Isaac head. "It's okay now… Aceton… We can befriend him." Isaac's eyes widen as he instantly looked over to Aceton. "C-can we?" Hiroyuki nodded while Aceton looked over and smiled lazily as Opal had given up on hitting Aceton as she turned her red eyes toward the two. "Yeah…" tears welled up in Isaac's eyes as he smiled brightly before running and hugging Aceton tightly.

"Woaaah. Calm down little buddy, gonna make me fall and probably squished Drevas." Aceton commented as Drevas instantly scooted himself away from his summoner while Isaac kept tight hold on Aceton. Opal stood beside Hiroyuki with a smile on her face, her red eyes glance over to the purple haired man who kept watching the two with a peaceful look on his face. "So… Want to tell me how you and Aceton became all buddy, buddy?" Hiroyuki glance beside him and smirked as he looked back at Aceton to see the giant smiling lazily back at him. "It's a secret." Opal pouted as she turned her gaze back at Aceton. "Fine, but I'll find out this secret!"

The noon passed and the sun was setting, the sound of kitchen items clanking signalling dinner was being prepared. On the roof was Aceton who luckily escaped chore work, his sky blue eyes watching the sunset as it dye the sky orange and pink before they shifted down to his hand as he clenched and unclenched it. "Hey Drevas?" The earth unit appeared beside his summoner's side, his crystal blue eyes questioningly looking at Aceton while the giant chuckle before looking up to the sky. "Drevas do you want another friend?"

Drevas tilted his head confused as Aceton turned to his unit, a smile on his face. "I know I promise to not take any other units because I have you, but don't you want another friend?" Drevas frown in thought as Aceton shook his head gently as he reached out and petted Drevas's head. "It's alright if you don't another compa-" "No, it's fine… Perhaps it would not be too bad if someone were to join us." Aceton grinned as he turned himself back to the sunset. "What kind of gender should our new friend be? Should they be female, male or genderless?" Drevas shrugged his shoulder as he continued to gaze at the sunset. "As long they'll accept you, then I don't really care for gender."

Aceton smiled before laughing when he heard Hiroyuki, Opal and Isaac shouting for him in anger. "You're a good person, a great friend. Anybody would be lucky to have you as their unit." Drevas nodded until a loud screaming below could be heard. "ACETON GET DOWN AND HELP!" Opal was screaming with a broom in hand with Hiroyuki and Isaac beside her.

"No!" Aceton shouted as he got up and instantly jumped off the roof and began to run with the three summoners chasing after him. "Aceton get back here and do your share of chores!" Hiroyuki voice rang out while Drevas watched his lazy summoner laughing in joy as he ran from his friends. "Friends… I wonder who came up with that thing…"

* * *

Aceton was leaning on the table as he munch lazily on a potato while Isaac and Opal were talking cheerily together. "I can't wait for three months to pass!" Isaac chirped as Aceton perked up at the sudden news while his hand lazily reached out to grab Hiroyuki's potato before the purple haired male slammed his spoon on the giant's hand who wasn't affected by it but moved his hand back not wanting to face Hiroyuki's spoon attack. "What's happening after three month?"

Opal grin as she crossed her arms and puffed her chest out. "We're gonna go demon hunting!" Hiroyuki frowned as he stare at the two excited people. "Isn't that dangerous, we haven't got proper training in either and training will take maybe a few years before we can go hunt." Isaac shook his head as his emerald green eyes shined brightly. "Nope! Sir Johnson is gonna be there!" Aceton's eyebrows furrowed as he sat up a bit. "Isn't commander baldie suppose to watch us and who is Sir Johnson?"

"Sir Johnson is from Summoners hall! He told us all that we're gonna go demon hunting and don't worry about it! Sir Johnson got permission to take us out!" Aceton and Hiroyuki narrowed their eyes before the two got up causing Opal and Isaac to look at them confused. "We're heading back, don't worry about us." Aceton spoke as Hiroyuki quickly walked away with Aceton following behind him, the two males walked outside before they began to look for commander baldie.

The two males felt suspicions crawling in their mind as they look around for anybody that were following them. "Hiro…" "I know, I don't like it either." The both kept walking as they stopped in front of the commander's door, the air around them was tense and stiff as they kept their eyes on the door. "We just came back… Now something is happening. Hiro what do we do if-" "If he plans to lead us toward death, I'll run my naginata into his gut." The purple haired male growled as he knocked on the door loudly before the two heard 'come in'.

Aceton and Hiroyuki open the door to see commander baldie look through papers before stopping to see Aceton and Hiroyuki who stand side by side. "What do you two want?" Hiroyuki stepped forward, his expression cold as he stare at the commander. "Sir Johnson plans to sent us, cadets on a demon hunting trip in three months. What is your opinion on this?" The commander's eyebrows furrowed confused as he stared back at them. "That stupid guy from Summoners hall? Is he serious on sending you people in three months? Tch I need have a talk with him. You two are dismissed." The two males saluted and left the room as they began their trip back to the boy's cabin.

"Hiro… He gonna put everyone in danger." Aceton spoke his thoughts as Hiroyuki nodded in agreement, their eyes shifted in the night looking for anyone that were listening in, their steps were quiet as their body were tense. Until a pair of footsteps follow them, ice blue and sky blue eyes narrowed, their body tense but they kept moving forward listening to the footsteps, Aceton's sky blue eyes shifted into madness as the eerily smile was on his face but he did not utter word as he kept moving beside Hiroyuki who suddenly stopped beside the giant. The footstep that follow them, stopped with them. "Aceton." Aceton's eyes dilated as he glance to Hiroyuki which send shiver down the purple haired man from the insane look that was plastered on Aceton's face. "I hear him… His heartbeat pulsing quickly, hidden over there." Aceton instantly turned to the sound of the heartbeat towards a couple of boxes until a shadow jumped out and began running. "He runs… He won't escape… I'll trap him and gut-" Hiroyuki grabbed Aceton's shoulder tightly and shook his head. "Don't, we need this guy alive and we need to see why he was following us."

The madness was covered as the insane smile was gone, Aceton staring blankly at Hiroyuki before nodding in understand as he turned and summoned Drevas while Hiroyuki summoned Rugrow before hopping on the black dragon. "Aceton, you and Drevas take the ground. Rugrow and I will take the sky." The black haired giant nodded before he instantly began running with Drevas behind as Rugrow took to the sky.

* * *

"Aceton how far are we going to chase this person?" The black haired giant look to the side as the two were searching the forest for the person that had followed Hiroyuki and Aceton. "The person could be a potential threat and I don't like threats." Drevas nodded as he turned his head instantly to the side. "Over there." The two made a sharp right turn as they began running after the shadow but the two were too far while Hiroyuki and Rugrow were looking around the opening in the sky. "Drevas." The earth unit nodded as he stopped and raised his pike up and turned his body before he forcefully threw it as the pike soar across the air before it pierce the person's left leg as a pain scream could be heard. "Good job." Aceton praised as both Drevas and himself ran to the person who desperately try to remove the pike.

The sound of beating wings and loud thud near the person signaled that Hiroyuki had just arrived with Rugrow. Aceton and Drevas finally reached over to see Hiroyuki glaring down at a female with bright silver eyes and platinum hair, her blood splattering the ground while Drevas, Rugrow, Aceton and Hiroyuki surrounded her. "Aceton, you said it was a male." Hiroyuki muttered annoyed while Aceton rolled his eyes. "Not my fault." Drevas reached over and grabbed his pike tightly before he dragged it out of her leg without mercy before the female could scream in pain, Aceton shoved his foot on to her head causing the girl's face to be squished up by the dirt as the ground below muffled her scream. "Drevas you need be careful, she already screamed from having you throw your pike at her and we don't need another one because what if we get caught?" The green haired unit shrugged as he stare at his pike in disgust to see the blood of the woman staining his beloved weapon.

Aceton reach down and grab the woman by the neck and lifted her up as she dangle in the air, her hands trying to scratch Aceton's hand who only stare blankly at the girl. "L-Let me go!" Aceton clicked his tongue before a sadistic smile spread across his face. "Sure thing!" He giggle madly before he flung the girl at a tree causing her to spat out blood as her back made contact and the sound of bones breaking could be heard. Hiroyuki crossed his arms as he looked over to Aceton who looked ready to murder the girl before he stepped up, his ice blue eyes narrowed as he glare down at the women who struggle to crawl. "We got some questions. Why were you following us." The women glare up and spat her saliva and blood onto Hiroyuki's shoe causing the purple haired male's eye to twitch angrily before he turned to Aceton. "Do whatever you want with her until she willing to cooperate but do not kill her." Aceton just smiled lazily as he turned to Drevas. "Hey Drevas would you be alright if some of the trees get destroy by accident?" The earth unit glared at Aceton unamused. "I would like it if you don't hurt the trees." Aceton sighed as he turned to see the woman crawling helplessly away from them. "Fine, fine. I won't throw her at trees…"

An insane smile spread across his face as his eyes dilated with insanity, the black flames licking his hands before the black flames shifted into a knife with the black flames covering the blade. "I'll get her to talk, so don't worry… I won't kill her… Yet." Aceton approached the woman as he spun the knife in his hand before he crouch down and grabbed fistful of the woman's hair and brought the black flaming knife up to her face. "Let's see how long your gonna keep that lips of yours silent." He whispered frighteningly as the woman's silver eyes widen in fright.

* * *

Hiroyuki yawned tiredly as he see the sun rising slowly, his eyes shifted toward Drevas and Rugrow who sat fine which annoyed the purple haired male a bit until the sound of footsteps cause him to look over tense until he relax to see Aceton but his hand was covered in blood. "You didn't kill her, did you?" Aceton smiled softly as he shook his head. "Not really, she passed out after I removed her fourth finger nail." Hiroyuki raised an eyebrow in questioning as he watch Aceton shuffled past Drevas who began to follow his summoner like a lost puppy before the giant stopped in front of a small lake as he kneel down and washed his blood stained hand. "We may have to leave her in some place and come back at night once more. The girl isn't willing to answer but I don't want to just let her go, she may have answer." Aceton spoke as he stood back up and look around the area.

"Leave her here, tie her to the tree and cover her." Hiroyuki answered as he began looking for something to tie the girl while Rugrow walked over to go grabbed the girl leaving Drevas and Aceton to stand side by side. "Is there anything that happened Aceton?" The black haired giant glance beside him before he smiled and ruffled Drevas's head playfully. "Yeah, there was a note that told to keep a careful watch on us sadly there was no name." Aceton look back down at his other hand. "Whoever told this woman to watch us… Will feel my blade, for now… This woman will get the brunt of my rage…"

Aceton turned to Drevas before he wrapped an arm around Drevas's shoulder and began to drag him toward Rugrow who look ready to take off as Hiroyuki tie the vines he found around the women tightly. "We have a lot of work cut out for us." Aceton mumbled until Drevas spoke up.

"Aceton… Where is Erevos?"

Aceton paused, his sky blue eyes wide in realization.

"I… I don't know."

* * *

 **Aceton can't get a break can he? Will he able to protect the people he cares or will they all suffer and die like the day Chase was killed. Where did Erevos disappeared off too? Who knows, find out on Dead Man**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm done, wonderful. I finished chapter 13 but gonna hold it**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

Two months passed, one more month before everyone will be sent off to fight the demons. Commander Baldie had gone missing leaving Johnson to be in charged which left bad taste in Hiroyuki and Aceton's mouth at thought of hearing the man's name or even speaking his name, after Erevos went missing, Aceton to become impatient and stressful to point where he was beating their prisoner. The moon high above the sky, Aceton lay in a fetus position, Drevas sat beside him and laid a hand on top of his black hair as he tried to comfort his summoner while Hiroyuki went to interrogate the women.

"Erevos…. Erevos…. Where did you go." Aceton whimpered weakly as Drevas frown softly as he combed his finger through his black hair. "Damn that women." Hiroyuki grumbled angrily as he walked back and sat in front of Drevas, his arms crossed while Rugrow laid behind him comfortably. "For two months, she refuse to speak! Tch, doesn't even look like the women she was when we saw. Serve her right for not telling us… Can't even believe we kept her alive, should've killed her while we had the chance." Hiroyuki spoke annoyed as he turned his ice blue eyes toward Aceton as his gaze soften. "How's he holding up?"

Drevas sighed as he leaned his back against the tree while his crystal blue eyes gaze off into the woods that surrounded them. "Not well… He's mentally breaking down, not use to of not having Erevos's around." The earth unit answered as he gritted his teeth knowing he can't help his summoner. Hiroyuki leaned back tiredly as he stared up to the sky with exhausted look on his face, his hand reached up and rubbed his eye with, he turned and scooted closer to Rugrow for warmth. "I… See… I'm… I'm going to sleep… Night." The purple haired mumbled out before he closed his eyes and enter his dream world leaving Drevas and Rugrow wide awake.

"Drevas… Do you know where did Erevos went?" Rugrow grumbled quietly as he could hoping to not disturb the summoners. "I don't know… He just disappeared and it's tearing Aceton a part." The two units fall to silences before they both let out a sigh and close their eyes hoping their dreams would take them away and it did, they fell into deep slumber. Sky blue eyes fluttered open as those eyes stared blankly ahead before tears fell from those blue eyes.

Aceton's hand reached up and grasped Drevas's hand as he gently removed it position from his head and down to the side, he sat up as he sniffled quietly before he fully stood up. He quickly and quietly moved himself away from his companions but toward the women that was covered in her own blood, her silver eyes were dull but they widen in fear of Aceton, her platinum hair no longer shine beautifully while her body was covered from the inflicting wounds. As Aceton stared at her, his blood boiled and those sadden eyes disappeared as they were replaced with rage while the woman struggle to move but the vines that tightly held her together did not budge. "You… I'm going to fucking make you regret for even wasting our fucking time." Aceton hissed as he grabbed the woman's neck before flinging her at a tree.

"I'll fucking make you scream and cry, begging for me to kill you." He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up as he punched her across the jaw. "The best part is, no one is going to ever save you because they don't care about you!" He slammed her head into the ground as the woman's screams were muffled. He repeatedly began to kick her before he bend down and grabbed her bruised leg, his hands clasped tightly around her ankle as he tighten it to the point where the sound of bones could be heard breaking.

She cries, screams and struggle but it was for nothing as Aceton kept hitting her until his fist were raised as he listen to the girl sob loudly, his sky blue eyes glare down at her as the women covered her face. His eyes widen as the image of his childhood flashed before his eyes when he remember the position Chase was once in. His fist shook as he bit back the sob from escaping his lips, he gently laid a hand down on to the girl who flinched from the touch before bright soft white flames coursed out of his hands and warmly embraced the girl's body as the wounds that were inflicted on her for the past 2 months healed.

Once the wounds were all gone, the white flames disappeared as Aceton stood up and moved himself away from the girl before he collapsed to the ground as he let out his own sobs. His hand gripping his black hair tightly as he tried to calm himself down from sobbing loudly, the girl trembled as her silver eyes that were filled with tears watch Aceton sobbing. They were like this for awhile before the girl that no longer look dead looked away as she curled herself up a bit more. "Johnson… Doesn't like you… He want me to keep an eye on you so that you won't cause him trouble." Aceton was silent as he looked up to see the girl had began looking elsewhere, his sky blue eyes wide before they shifted down to his hands as he sniffled before standing up. He wipe his eyes as he approached the girl and kneel in front of her, his hands shook but he grasped the girl's arm tightly.

"Good night…"

White and black flames burst out of Aceton's hand as they wrapped themselves the girl. Aceton stepped back as he watched the white and black flames dance and embrace the girl's form tightly, his sky blue closed as he tried to ignore the smell of burning flesh and the sound of the flames crackingly. He opened his sky blue eyes to get one last look to only see that the body of the girl is no longer seen except for the black and white flames that burned brightly before it slowly dies away leaving nothing behind but the ashes as it blew away in the wind.

"Aceton?" Aceton turned back to stare at Drevas, tears falling from his eyes as his hands shook. "These white flames… They aren't mine… They aren't mine Drevas… Something is happening… I'm afraid."

* * *

Aceton stared dully at the sky, a month had already passed and Hiroyuki was pacing back and forth, his eyes filled with dread while Isaac and Opal sat beside the silent giant while keeping their gaze on the purple haired who wouldn't stop pacing. "Is going on the hunt that bad, Hiro?" Opal questioned as she glance at Aceton before looking back at the pacing male. Isaac crossed his arms as he leaned himself on the back of the tree, his emerald eyes lost in thought before they were brought back from his thoughts as he smiled happily. "Well we can't do much since we have two days left, so turning back would be kinda of stupid!"

"Make it last…" The three turned to Aceton who look down to stare blankly at the ground, his fist clenched tightly. "Aceton is something wrong?" The giant looked up as he closed his eyes and smile tiredly. "Let's do something today." Opal stared at him with disapproving look. "Are you asking us to skip?" Aceton just grin cheekily as he scratched his cheek. "Why not? It's been boring and I don't want to do more practice!" The giant whined out childishly as Opal whacked Aceton's head harshly while Isaac laughed happily. "We should actually skip!" Opal glared harshly at Isaac as she reached over to Isaac's cheek and give it a harsh tug as the feminine male cried out as he tried to force Opal to let go. "Don't encourage his behaviour!"

The purple haired male looked over at Aceton and notice the pained expression on the giant's face, he let out a sigh which caught both Opal and Isaac's attention as they turn to the cold male. "I don't see why we couldn't skip practice, Rugrow can carry us to the nearest town and then we can spend the day there." Hiroyuki suggested which made Opal scowled as her red eyes narrowed up at him. "Not you too!" She hissed as Hiroyuki just looked away from the girl. "If you don't want to come, then don't." Rugrow suddenly appeared as Isaac squealed joyfully and ran to climb on to the dark unit's back with Aceton followed closely behind the short boy. "Wah! Wait for me!" Opal shrieked as she watch Hiroyuki climbed on before following shortly behind them.

"We're gonna get caught since we are close to the others!"

"Then I'll take the blame, now shut up and let Rugrow take flight." Hiroyuki grumbled as Rugrow spread his wing wide before taking off to the sky, Opal squealing in fright as she tightly latch on to Isaac who was slipping slightly until Aceton reach down and wrap his arm around the two before bringing the two close to him while he kept a firm grip on them and the other hand holding on to one of the scales. "Hirooooo, we almost lost Isaac and Opal." Aceton drawled out Hiroyuki's name while the purple haired male turned back to stare a Aceton before he flip the giant a bird which caused Aceton to whine out. "Get up here and they won't fall down." Hiroyuki spoke up as Aceton kept his left arm tightly on the two small people as he used his right arm and legs to try crawl towards Hiroyuki while trying to not fall off of Rugrow's back

"You're so mean Hiro!" Aceton pouted as he finally reached beside the cold man's side, after nearly dropping Isaac and Opal. "I almost dropped Opal and Isaac!" Opal smacked Aceton's chest angrily while Isaac kept his arms around the giant tight. "Opal is mad at me and Isaac is so frightened that he won't let go." Aceton grumble angrily as he found himself sitting comfortably in a criss cross position with Isaac and Opal sitting in his lap as they were to frighten to leave from the position. "Not my fault you fool." Hiroyuki grumbled as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he felt the wind slapped against his face.

The four were silent until Isaac spoke up causing eyes to shift to the boy. "A-Aceton… What's… Your past life like?" Isaac squeaked as he sat stiff, afraid to fall while the giant squinted in thought as he recalled his horrible life. "Well… I have a Japanese mother and a British stepfather." Opal pursed her lips as her nails dug into Aceton's arm as she kept her red eyes on the scales of the black dragon. "Then… Why aren't you pale?" Aceton shrugged as he lifted one hand to scratch his cheek but Isaac kept a death grip on it. "Been in the sun for too long? Anyways, my childhood… Was uh… Boring. I only had one friend, we both dream to become summoners and that about it."

"What happen to your friend?"

They didn't see the frown on Aceton's face nor the sad far away look but Hiroyuki who kept a watchful gaze on him noticed. "Something came up and he wasn't able to become one. So now I'm doing it for him." Aceton answered with a bitter tone but he forced out a laugh as a single tear roll down his face. "He was… My best friend… He talked about cooking once and how he was gonna be a great chef and be the best summoner." The childhood memory of Chase resurfaced as his heart tighten at the memory but he kept smiling..

Hiroyuki moved his gaze away from Aceton and ahead of them to see a town entering both Rugrow and his view. "We're here, Rugrow we need to land over there." The dark unit huffed as he turned slightly to land while Isaac and Opal held tightly onto Aceton until the dark unit gracefully landed on the ground. The four of them instantly got off the dragon, Opal and Isaac clumsily falling to the ground while Aceton and Hiroyuki landed perfectly on the ground. "Wah! Aceton I can't believe you didn't fall off." Isaac grumbled as Acetom smirked before he crossed his arms and huffed his chest in pride while Hiroyuki looked far off as he remembered Aceton screaming and falling off of Rugrow.

"Anyways what should we do in town?" Aceton piped up while Opal blankly stared at him before she slapped Aceton back harshly, the teen didn't feel anything as he kept a blank face until he realize what happen. Aceton held his head as he let out a fake whine of pain while Opal kept hitting him, with her red eyes blazed with fury.

"Ow!"

"You should've thought of that before we left!"

"Stop hitting me! Isaac, Hiro, save me!"

"Sorry Ace, I don't want to get between you both!"

"I don't know who you are."

"You guys are jerks! Opal stop hitting me!"

After the squabble the four of them wander around town, their eyes watching the busy town of the people, laughing, chatting and even singing happily. Opal caught sight of a jewelry stand, she instantly made her way over as she began looking through the necklaces, bracelets and many more, Isaac and Aceton didn't notice as they were drooling at the sight of the food and had already ran to the stands leaving Hiroyuki to stand beside Opal who gently held a brooch that was shaped as a bird and in the middle was aquamarine gem. "This is so pretty." She muttered while Hiroyuki kept his gaze on Opal, the memory of the small girl in red of his past life flashed in his mind but he push the thought away as he turned to the vendor who was smiling gently at them. "How much is it for the brooch?"

Opal instantly jump in fright as she turned her head and stare shock at the sudden appearance of the purple haired male. "Hiro! When did you get here?" She asked as the said man ignored her and kept staring at the vendor who just shook their head gently. "Only sixty thousand zel but for you, I'll it for a thousand zel." Hiroyuki grabbed his pouch and took out the exact amount and handed it to the merchant as he turned and swiftly pluck the brooch out of Opal's hand before he began to gently pin the aquamarine brooch on Opal's red coat before stepping back to examine her. "You are much better when you aren't wearing all red." He stated as Opal's cheeks flush before she scowled and turned away with a huff.

"Where are Aceton and Isaac?" She grumbled out when her red eyes caught sight of Isaac and Aceton walking over to them with food in hand. "I can't believe you both left to get food!" She scolded the two who didn't pay attention to her scolding. Hiroyuki stared at Opal for moment before his eyes shifted to a bag in Aceton's hand as he stares at it questioningly. "What's in the bag?" The giant grin childishly before he instantly began walking away with Isaac following close behind, Opal and Hiroyuki stare at them blankly until they instantly chased after the two.

"What the hell is he doing." Hiroyuki grumbled while Opal just muttered quietly until Aceton stopped in front of the church. "Ace what the fuck are you doing?" Hiroyuki narrowed his eyes while the giant turned and lazily smile before reached into the brown bag and took out fireworks. "I may or may not took this from someone who wasn't looking-" "Aceton that's stealing you idiot!" The black hair giant snorted as he crossed his arms and wave the bundle of fireworks casually. "Lighten up, Opal. It's not stealing unless I get caught!" He spoke childishly as Opal groan but she felt a hand on top of her head, she looked up to see cold ice blue eyes staring down at her. She look away annoyed but the blush on her face said otherwise, Isaac noticed as he snickered behind his hand. "I smell something fishy." Isaac chimed only for Hiroyuki to pull his cheek. "Ah! Hiro, let go!"

Aceton coughed as he smiled holding the bundle of fireworks. "Let's make a bang!"

The sound of fireworks been set up as it soar into the setting sky before bursting into colours, the four teens oohed at the beautiful burst of colours. Thankfully no one came up to check the church or they were probably to lazy, so the teens had a blast setting the fireworks to the sky, Hiroyuki glance over to Aceton, he looked back at the sky before he leaned back enjoying the moment. "Of all places… Why the church?" He questioned quietly, Aceton smiled sadly as he watch Opal and Isaac getting more fireworks. "I do not pray to gods, it will stay that way until the day I die… But… Just this once… I'm praying… Praying, that whatever God that doesn't live inside of me… To hear my plead… That everyone… Everyone will be alive when this is over." Hiroyuki stare down at the ground as his fist tighten.

"Yes… Pray… Pray that the gods hear us and help us because in two days… This will be out of our hand."

"Hiro… If I die-"

"You won't die."

"Will the gates of heaven open for me or will the pits of hell drag me."

"Neither… We will not die, we will live and survive." Aceton smiled bitterly as he slapped Hiroyuki's back before he stood up when he took notice of Opal approaching. "Yeah… Together." The giant quickly move to shoot fireworks with Isaac but as he passed Opal, he gently placed a hand on her red hair and ruffled it playfully before he moved himself once more as he grabbed fireworks and began to fool around with Isaac.

Opal sat herself beside Hiroyuki, as she lean her head on her arms. "Isaac is so energetic, he was so shy back then." Hiroyuki nodded in agreement as he watch Isaac and Aceton tying all the fireworks together. "Hey… Hiro? I'm going to be blunt… Even though we got off a rocky start, I like you or I love you…" Hiroyuki glanced over to Opal, his eyes filled with mix emotions and confusion as he stare at Opal but the redhead just smiled as she turned towards him, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before she got up once more. "You don't have to tell me right now, I'm willing to wait and beside, what better time than now to confess?" She spoke softly as she took off and head towards Aceton and Isaac who had finished tying all the fireworks together. "How long will you wait to get my answer?" He mumbled.

"Hiro! Hurry up and help us light the final firework!"

"Hirooooooooo! Come on hurry!"

"I'm coming you two."

The giant firework had been lit as it blasted to the night sky. Aceton's sadness and concern disappeared when he saw the giant firework burst into many colours, as the white and black flames flickered in his hand as if it was fighting each other.

* * *

 **Alright, I got homework so do, what you gotta do while I slave over my work.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is chaaaaaaaaaapter 13 enjoy, have fun.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

Many teens stand side by side, their face serious as they listen to the man known as Johnson shouting his plans. Everyone soon rushed and began to head to the located area of the violent demon spawning, everyone were broken into squads each with their own assigned squad leader, excitement ran through their veins while Aceton and Hiroyuki can only feel dread. The two were lucky to be together in a group with Isaac and Opal but it did not soothe the dark feeling that they felt not even when their units were standing side by side with them.

"Drevas...I am unease." Aceton whispered quietly to his earth unit. "My heart is pounding and my stomach twist, I wish I could be in bed." Drevas glance at his summoner before he bumped into his side gently. "You have fear already? Never have I believe you to doubt today." Aceton pouted as he bumped gently back into Drevas. "Oh hush, I have the right to doubt and be scared." Drevas shook his head before he look ahead, his crystal blue eyes scanning the surrounding area before he turned back to look at his summoner. "Have you found him?" Aceton pursed his lips for a moment before he frown and shook his head.

"You two! Shut up and keep moving!" Aceton glared at the squad leader before the squad leader turn back to his unit. Until a loud piercing scream echoed, birds flying out of the trees as Aceton and his squad froze in place, their eyes widen as they stare where they heard the scream. "Hiro…" Isaac peeped out as his grab on his staff tighten, he moved close to Yujeh who tightly held her golden goblet and glared at the forest.

"Over there!" Someone yelled and pointed towards a pack of demons, spikes coming out of their backs, hollow empty sockets, long sharp claws and razor sharp teeth while more were coming out of the trees. "Don't stand there! Fight!" The squad leader shouted as he and his unit ran at the demons but before he could even lay a hand on them, his head disappeared into the demon's mouth before his headless body crash to the floor with a thud. His blood stained the grass floor while his unit disappeared, the demons surround the body and began to feed on his corpse, the young cadets stared horrified before they let out a piercing scream and began running. Aceton turned to Isaac, Hiroyuki and Opal who turned to him, he opened his mouth and yelled loudly as he could over the screaming teens and the sound of the demons ripping into the flesh of their comrades. "Run!" The four summoner instantly began to run with their units following close behind.

Opal turned her head and saw few demons after them, she turned to Belfura who nodded towards her, the water unit threw her summoner over her shoulder as Opal shakily raised her dual pistols. She pointed at the demons as she began to fire out bullets after bullets at the demons but it only was able to slow them down. "The house! The house!" Isaac pointed out as a strange lone house sat in the middle of the woods, Hiroyuki turned his head to Rugrow who kept up with them well. "Rugrow! You need to return!" The dark unit stare down at his summoner, concern in his eyes. "But-" "Do it!" Rugrow quickly disappeared at the call of his summoner. Yujeh slam the door open to the house as she ushered everyone in, Drevas quickly turned and pierce down the demons that were near the doorway of the house before he ran inside as while shutting the door behind him.

Aceton quickly stood beside Drevas as he watch his friends heavily breathing before his sky blues eyes took notice of the other surviving cadets hiding out in the building. "How did this house… Even exist… Inside this forest…" Hiroyuki could be heard mumbling as he scan the dusty home. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Aceton turned his head to watch the other cadets crying in fright as they sat on the floor. "Drevas…" The earth unit grasped Aceton's arm tight and stare at him. "Stay calm, you need to be calm or you will die." The giant nodded his head as he slowly breathe in and exhale the air out.

"Yujeh I'm scared…" Isaac whimpered as he held Yujeh tight, the light unit return the embrace as she ran her fingers through the golden locks of her beloved summoner. "Shh, it's going to be fine Isaac… It's going to be fine." Opal leaned on Belfura as she stare at the wall blankly, the water unit leaned her head on her summoner. "Opal, you're going to live, I'll be damn if those demons try to take your dream away." The area was thick with tension, fear and sadness. It was slowly suffocating Aceton as he glance at Hiroyuki to see the purple haired teen was leaning on the wall, his hand covering the ice blue eyes, then he glance outside to see the demons approaching the house.

"I can't take this anymore!" Someone screamed out before a boy stood up and ran out of the house his unit following him, the door was left wide open while his scream echoed and the sound of his unit crying out for him, then the sound of flesh ripping could be heard. Everyone soon went into a state of panic as they all began running out of the house hoping to escape, Aceton quickly pushed Drevas to another room before he gather Hiroyuki, Opal and Isaac and quickly ushered them into the room with Yujeh and Belfura close behind him. He close the door quickly while the screeching wail of their comrades die one by one leaving the four of the surviving summoners left in the closed room.

"We're going to die!" Isaac wailed out and soon Opal start crying, the two were crying on to their units as Hiroyuki clenched his fist before he soon began crying. Aceton looked over to Drevas who held his pike up ready to fight while the doubt in his heart began to slowly suffocate him, he listen to the demons that had reach to the door before clawing and banging at it, as if the demons were taunting them, playing with their fears.

"Erevos…" Aceton whispered out as he found himself on the floor with Drevas rushing over to him. "Where are you?" He cried out softly. "Erevos… I need you…. Save me… Save us… Help… Erevos…" Tears ran down his face as he saw the claws of the demon penetrate through the door, Belfura, Yujeh and Drevas quickly got up and stood in front of the door. Their eyes narrowed as they raise their weapon.

"Erevos…"

"Help…"

"Why did you leave me alone…"

"Why… Did you abandon me?"

"Erevos… I miss you… I miss you."

Black flames began to form in Aceton's hand but the white flames flicker brightly, trying to diminish the black flames growth. "Erevos…" The last call as the demons breached through the door, black flames flickered before it burst and consumed Aceton's entire being. The units and the others screamed for him.

* * *

 **'Wow, you just don't know when to shut up. Do you?'** Aceton eyes flutter open, he tried to move his arms but they were restrained by chains that tied him to a dark throne. "E… Erevos?" The voice scoffed as Aceton finally could see, his eyes staring back at the familiar appearance of Erevos but this Erevos in front of him was darker… Unstable. **'Erevos this and Erevos that, how about you shut up about him?'** The lookalike snapped before he grin. **'Beside, Erevos can't hear you right now! Oh no, no, no! He certainly can't, not when those beautiful white flames eat him slowly.'** The lookalike moved away as he showed the bright white flames and Erevos in the middle, his eyes were closed as the white flames burn his grey flesh.

"Who are you and why are you doing this!" Aceton demanded as the insane lookalike just giggle before he moved around the dark throne. **'How rude! Thinking I cause this! Weren't you taught not to assume things without getting the other story?'** The lookalike cooed as he finally set himself beside Aceton as he admire the white flames. **'As of your question of who I am… I am you, I am him, I am the insanity you both made.'** His appearance change as it took form of Chase, expect the body was not wounded or destroyed. **'Hehe… No matter how hard you try to hide it… There's nothing you can do.'** His smile widen as his eyes glinted. "You… You bitch!"

The insanity laughed loudly as he clutched his stomach, his voice boomed in volume before they slowly came to a stop. **'Haha… Your funny boy… Very funny, but I'm not here for jokes, you called for Erevos didn't you? The longer you stay here… The faster that your friends will die. It be quite a shame… If they all die! Just like your friend Chase! They will all die and you… You couldn't protect them! Just like how you couldn't protect Chase!'** "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know me! You'll never know what I can do!"

The insanity frown, the craze look was replaced with anger. The lookalike Chase changed into the lookalike of Aceton, he swiftly stand in front of Aceton himself and grasped his head tightly. **'YOU AND I ARE THE SAME, YOU MAY TRY TO DENY WHO YOU ARE BUT DEEP DOWN, YOU FUCKING KNOW I AM YOU, THAT I AM EREVOS. I AM FUCKING YOUR INSANITY, I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS, I KNOW YOUR HORROR. I KNOW EVERYTHING-' ' _You… Know… Nothing.'_** The insanity turned and glared at the white flames before a wicked smile spread across his face. **'So you still live, you're stubborn fool.'** The insanity let go of Aceton and instantly approached the white flames. **'It would've been better if you were dead…'**

 **' _You… Know… Nothing… Nothing, you say… You speak… That you know all but… You don't… Yes… Yes you are our insanity but… You are not our hope… You are not our memory… You are a shadow… A shadow that only holds the negative emotions. Never the good. You don't know the feeling of happiness… Don't say you know him… Don't say you know me… Don't say you know us… When you never felt the positive.'_** The white flames sway wildly as if trying to contain Erevos from escaping. **_'Yes… We may cry, we may scream, kill, hate but we… We can smile, we can feel the joy… We love… We hope… These feelings, are nothing you know of and you… You will never know this feeling! EVER!'_** The white flames burst into black flames before a giant dragon that bigger than a mountain raise from the black flames. Black sclera and red slitted pupils stare down at Insanity, the black dragon glare down while Insanity laughed at the sight of Erevos transformation. **'HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I SEEN THE FORM THAT YOU COULD NOT CONTROL?! THE FORM THAT I CAN CONTROL UNLIKE YOU!'**

"EREVOS!"

 **'Hehehehe… He calls… Hmm… For giving me such a beautiful gift… I will let you both go… By the time you come back, everyone will be dead.'** Insanity disappeared leaving Erevos and Aceton, the teen began to weep as the thought of his friends dead until he heard a huff, teary sky blue eyes stare at Erevos. "Erevos… They're going to die…" Erevos closed his demonic eyes before the black flames began to dance around them as it consume the two of them. **_'No… Not with you… Alive.'_**

* * *

Drevas, Belfura and Yujeh lay on the floor weakly, the demons approach their summoners, Opal and Isaac tightly held the limp body of Aceton as Hiroyuki stood in front of them, his naginata raised to defend and strike the incoming demons that dare to raise their claws. "Yujeh…" Isaac whimpered as he watch his unit struggle to get up. "I-Isaac." She called out weakly. "If we weren't restricted in this house… Rugrow… Rugrow could help us." Hiroyuki muttered angrily as he glare furiously at the demons. The demons lunged for the summoners, their razor sharp teeth bared to rip them apart until black flames from the ground burst out, burning the demons that try to reach over. Everyone's eyes widen in shock until the sound of movement made them turn to see Aceton standing but a pair of black wings of dragon were spread between his shoulder blade, two large pair of horns shine dangerously under the light of the room. His skin was faint grey while black tattoos ran across his entire body. His eyes no longer blue but entirely black except for the red slitted pupil, black scale dragon tail swished behind him and his nails sharper and painted black.

"Ace?" Opal called out nervously as the said man stare back at them. He didn't respond before he walked towards the door, the black flames sparked and licked his hands, he stopped at the archway before he turn to stare at everyone. "Come… Stand… Run." Drevas instantly stood up and quickly made his way to his summoner, his crystal blue eyes filled with relief to see his summoner alive. "Aceton…" The demonic male look down as he let out a crooked smile, his teeth were sharp like knives which send chills down on Opal and Isaac's back at the sight.

Hiroyuki quickly moved to Aceton. "Opal, Isaac get your units. We need to leave now." Isaac and Opal instantly followed his order and pick their units before dashing to the others. "Stay… Close…" Aceton mumbled out before he began to walk out of the door and out to the forest cover in body parts and blood of the dead, demons lurked around the area as they feast on the corpses. "A-Aceton!" Opal squeaked out as she held Belfura tightly when she saw the demons looking at them. "They… Won't… Touch any of you…" The demons screeched loudly as they charged before the black greatsword slice one of them in half. Drevas quickly pierce one of the demon's head that was going at the side, his crystal blue eyes narrowed and cold. Hiroyuki deflected the sharp claws of the demon from reaching him, he open his mouth and shouted. "Rugrow!"

The air around them shifted before Rugrow appeared, he slash down the demons as the might black dragon let out a mighty roar before he breathe the purple gaslike flames on the demons around them, Aceton so began to move as the others followed behind him. Hiroyuki guarding the left side, Drevas taking the right and Rugrow watching from the rear, they were able to cut through the demons that try to halt their escape while a couple of bullets that were shot at the demons that try overwhelm.

"Hiro… Issssaac… My darlingssss… I've been ssssearching for you." Isaac's eyes widen in fear, his grip on Yujeh tighten as he felt the tears prickling his eyes and Hiroyuki's eyes were full of anger and hate as he turned his head straight to stare at a naga that was standing tall. Teal hair matted with blood and her once beautiful eyes filled with nothing but black, scales could clearly been seen from her skin and long forked tongue stuck out. "Hiro… Hiro… It's the monster!" Isaac cried out as Yujeh stood up fully as she flinch from the wounds on her body but she stood up properly to shield saac. "Monsssster? Oh but my child, I am no monssster! It'sss me, Ssssonia-"

"Silence yourself wench! Sonia has been dead the moment you took over! You are nothing but a ugly monster that stole the skin of our beloved mother figure and you shall face my naginata for killing everyone we loved!" Hiroyuki snapped while the naga giggle darkly, her tail swishing behind her as her sharp clawed nails was lifted before pointing at Aceton. "What about him? Issss he not a monsssster assss well?" Aceton growled darkly as he took a step forward but Hiroyuki gripped his shoulder and pulled him back before taking a step forward. "I want to kill her, I've been waiting too long to drive my naginata into her gut." Aceton was silent before he nodded as he stood still but he made sure his tall structure blocked the naga's view on the others.

"Hiroyuki… Let-"

"Rugrow, this is my fight. I want to get the satisfaction of tearing her to bits." Hiroyuki spoke as he twirled the naginata in his hand before instantly charging the naga. "Your life is mine!"

The bright steel blade of the naginata skim the naga, the black steel beam that hold the blade spinned in his hand, hoping to smack the naga but the snakelike women ducked and went to slash Hiroyuki across the chest but the purple haired male shifted the naginata as the steel beam was grabbed. "Why do you resssissst! Don't you want to sssee your family again?!" Hiroyuki grunted as he kick the abdomen of the naga hoping for the snakelike women to let go but she kept a strong grip. "I have new people to care about and I'm not going back to the past!" Hiroyuki instantly let his naginata go before he swiftly punched her jaw, he hissed quietly under his breath at the stinging pain of the scales that clashed off his knuckles but it was worth it as the naga moved back letting his naginata go while rubbing her jaw.

"I waited so long to kill you! I waited so long to avenge the death of the people you murder! The family that died because of you!" Hiroyuki quickly snatched his naginata off the floor, the red string that was tied at the end of the naginata and to a single bell began to ring. A large circle appeared below Hiroyuki, purple lining that shaped into star as the electricity sparked around him. His pupil dilated as he leaned forward, the blade pointed below before he disappeared in a instance and was raised above the sky as the blade pointed down on the naga. "Barrage of Valor!" He began striking the floor like lightning itself, the dust from the ground grew covering the entire field. The ground quake before it slow to the stop, Hiroyuki quickly moved himself as he smirked in victory. "Ha… Let your guard down-" His eyes widen when he saw a shape, his fist tighten when the dust cleared to revealed the naga covered in skin. It began to crack as the piece of skin fell one by one revealing the naga to be completely unharmed.

"What a weak attack! You are ssstill inexperienced in fighting!" She chuckled as Hiroyuki sighed in frustration before he glare at the naga. "Like your any better." He mutter furiously as he went running head in, frustration building up from staring at the killer. "Just fucking die!" He yelled out as they began to clash once more.

Demons began approaching once more, they ignore Hiroyuki as they notice the naga fighting him, they began to targeted the others who fought back from them. Belfura and Yujeh quickly took Hiroyuki's spot as they work side by side while they fought of the demons that grow in size, Opal was helping Drevas by shooting down incoming demons so he wouldn't be overwhelm, Rugrow breathed his poisonous flames that was shot out striking down the enemies and lastly Aceton kept burning and cutting down the demons. His growl growing louder by the second when his black blade met the flesh of the demons and the scent of burning flesh from his black flames.

Isaac was in in the middle, trembling. Tears prickle his eyes as he tightly held his staff, he sniffled while he try wipe away the tears, his emerald eyes looked up to watch the people fighting, trying to protect each other and there was him. Weak, helpless… Pathetic, he couldn't fight, he wasn't strong or powerful. All he could do was heal people and that all he could before he becomes useless. His eyes shifted towards his brother figure, his guardian, his saviour… His hero, fighting the monster that destroyed his life, his happiness and scarred him with painful memories.

"Hiro…" He whimpers but no one heard him, his hands clenched tightly on to the staff as he watch the naga has pushed Hiroyuki to the ground. His mind went blank, his breathing became heavy and the memories of everyone he loved, slaughtered and the memory of Hiroyuki, dead. Aceton cut down a opening pathway and without notice Isaac began to run, he ignores the cries of his friends, his mind clouded, his eyes focus on the Naga as she began opening her jaw as she lunges at Hiroyuki. Everything blurred for him, numbness took over, bright emerald eyes, staring back at ice cold eyes that stared back. He smiled.

"ISAAC!"

Blood splattered to ground, a staff fell to the floor as the connected red string that was tied to a golden bell ringed softly before it went silent.

* * *

 **No comment because I might spoil so…. Me gonna be like shhhhhhhhh silent, like the wind… Actually… Wind make noise too…. I'll be silent… Like the rock.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Play some sad music and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

Tears were streaming down Hiroyuki's face, his mouth gape wide as those ice blue eyes were wide in shock. The jaws of the naga latched tightly onto Isaac neck and chest, blood dribble down to the grassy floor but the small feminine boy was smiling even through tears were falling from his eyes. He shakily reached a hand out towards Hiroyuki, his bright emerald eyes filled with agony when he felt the sharp teeth dig deeper into his flesh. "H… Iro… I… Love… You… My brother." Hiroyuki snapped out of his shock state as he instantly reached out for Isaac but before his hand could grasp the small boy's hand, blood splattered across his face as he saw the lifeless emerald eyes that stared back. The naga ripped a chunk off Isaac's skin and chewed happily, blood dripping down her chin as she watch the despair on Hiroyuki's face.

"Isaac… Please… Please don't leave! Don't leave!" Hiroyuki instantly ran over as he held Isaac close, his uniform absorbing the blood of his dead brother. The tears fell as he sobbed, not caring that the naga was in front of him, not caring that his death was near, all he could focus was on the boy that died in front of him. The boy he failed to protect and now he lay dead in front of him. "Your desssspair pleassse me! You will join him now!" Before the naga could end Hiroyuki's life, the fading form of the enraged light unit crashed into her.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY SUMMONER! HOW DARE YOU KILLED ISAAC!" Yujeh screeched in rage, tears were falling down her face. She raised her fist and swung as it connected with the naga's jaw as the light that enveloped her fist had blast the naga into the trees, she let out a loud sob before turning to Hiroyuki that tightly held Isaac. "Isaac, oh Isaac." She whimpered as she made her way over to them, her faded hand clutch her dead sumoner's hand tightly. Her bright blue eyes stare painfully at the giant missing flesh of Isaac, she brought his hand up and placed her cheek into his hand as she imagine Isaac was there smiling happily while squishing her cheek together. "Isaac, I failed you… I failed you and now your gone… Isaac." Yujeh's body faded away into a bright light as Isaac's hand fell to the dirt floor, the small lights disappeared to the sky while the echoed sobs of unit that failed to protect her summoner can be heard.

Aceton's grip on his greatsword tighten, his heart hurt but he shook his head and ignore the pain, he looked over to Rugrow who began to stampede his way to Hiroyuki while crushing the demons along his path. The others following closed behind as they reached to Hiroyuki who didn't bother to lookup as he was staring down to hope Isaac would wake up. "Hiro, we need to go." Aceton grasped Hiroyuki's shoulder but the purple haired male glare up at him. "I'm not leaving Isaac!" Opal wiped away her tears as she glared at Hiroyuki angrily. "We have to leave! We need to leave or we'll die just like him!"

"I'm. Not. Leaving him-"

"He's dead, Hiro! Isaac is dead! Gone! He won't come back! He will never come back!" Opal snapped, tears were prickling her eyes once more but Hiroyuki didn't budge. He glare at Opal with hatred, while Belfura return the glare but he was not fazed as he kept glaring at her. "Shut up! You idiot! How dare you! How dare you say that in front of me, you ungrateful wench! You should of die! Not Isaac! Not my friend! Not the boy that was my brother! It should've been you that died, not him! Not Isaac!" Her red eyes flashed with hurt as tears had already fell from her face but before Belfura could do anything, Aceton had knocked purple haired male out and threw him over his shoulder. "Run!"

They began to run and into the woods, Aceton glanced back as a single tear roll down his face. "Good… See you later Isaac." He whispered quietly before he turned himself back and kept running. "The naga still alive Ace!" Aceton's demonic eyes shifted to Opal before turning back to gaze at the front. "I know… We need a clearing. So that you, Belfura and Hiro can escape with Rugrow." Belfura gritted her teeth. "Then what the hell are you and Drevas going to do?!" The water unit snapped as the sound of pounding footsteps could near them but they kept running, not daring to stop. "To keep them from climbing on Rugrow, since taking flight may slow down a bit so we don't want them to grab Rugrow as he starts flying." Drevas answered as the group could see a clearing not to far off.

"That's suicide!" Opal cried out but she felt clawed nails touching her head, her red eyes looked over to Aceton only to see a gentle smile on his face, even if his demonic eyes were frightening to her but she could still see him as Aceton. "To protect the people I love for the cost of my life… Is a fair trade." He spoke softly, his grip on Hiroyuki tightened. The group had finally reached to a clearing, Aceton climbed on Rugrow's back and quickly place Hiroyuki down on the ground before he turned his head to Opal and held a hand out for her to grasp. "Opal, come… I'll get you on, then you and the others can leave." He spoke, the draconic features disappeared from Aceton's form as those sky blue eyes stare down at her.

The redhead pursed her lips before her hands clutch her dual wielding pistols tightly. "What are you doing? Grab my hand so I can help you up-" "Rugrow, fly! Fly far away!" Aceton's eyes widen when he felt the dark unit start to flap his wings before he start ascending, Drevas quickly grabbed Rugrow's clawed feet as he began to climb his way up to Aceton. "Opal?! What are you doing?!" Aceton was about to jump off of Rugrow but Drevas had reach to the top and restrained his summoner from jumping down. Rugrow was already above the trees as demons were swarming all sides.

Opal stared at Aceton seriously for a moment before she smiled. "To protect the people I love." Aceton began to struggle as he reached a hand towards Opal but Drevas kept a strong grip on him, refusing to let his summoner go. "Opal! Don't be a fucking an idiot! You will die! You be rip to shreds! Opal don't do this!" Her red eyes closed shut as she let the tears fall. "Hiro needs you, you're his friend… His only friend and he needs you more than he needs me… Ace, thank you… Thank you for trying! I'll see you all later!" She waved as her red eyes watched Rugrow flew off leaving Opal and Belfura surrounded by demons.

"This is our final stop Bel…" The water unit nodded as she pointed her spear at the demons while the crystallize dragon connected to chains growled. "Opal…" "I'm scared… I don't want to die…" The blonde hair women looked to her summoner, her eyes filled with sadness but she give her a small smile. "I'll be here Opal… Come, we must eliminate as many as we can."

The red haired girl nodded as she began to let out battle cry, her bullets embedded with flames began to hits it mark. She jumped, dodge and twirled away from the demons as she was engaged in the dance of death, the black ribbon that was tied to her hair loosen but she didn't pay mind to it as she kept her gaze focus on the incoming demons that kept surrounding her and Belfura who was taking down demons after demons. The water unit and her summoner were back to back against each other, they glare at the increasing amount of demons that surrounded them.

"Belfura."

"I know, Opal… It has been a honour of working beside you."

"Same to you… Farewell Belfura."

"Brave burst: Acheron!"

"Meteor Wreckage!"

' _Hiro… Ace… I'm sorry..'_

* * *

A sudden explosion was set off as a giant white sphere dome covered the entire clearing that Rugrow left, Aceton stared shocked until his body began to trembled before he collapsed to his knees as he let out a pained wail, Drevas quickly embraced him tightly while he watched the white explosion disappeared while he hushed his crying summoner. "Everything is going to be fine Aceton, it'll be fine."

A huge crater was left in the clearing nothing was left from the blast expect for a aquamarine brooch that was wrapped in a black ribbon lay right in the center of the crater.

Rugrow had landed in front of bunch of the older summoners who were gathering outside of the forest, they stared shocked at the sudden appearance of unit but what caught their eyes was Drevas dragging two people off of the dragon. One was unconscious and the other was crying, the older summoners glanced at each other before bringing them to one of their healer, after much discussion between themselves. The rest of the old summoners went off into the forest to rid of the demons they were assigned but they weren't ready to see a massacre of young summoners, flesh torn apart, blood splattered on the ground and demons feeding on their flesh.

Aceton stare down at Hiroyuki, Drevas was beside him as the two waited for the purple haired male to wake up. One of the healers watched them in concern until a man with navy blue purplish hair with his small beard but what stood out were bright silver eyes that held a gentle look but could tell many stories, he had entered the tent and shooed the healer off before standing next to Aceton. "Are you alright there?" Aceton gaze away from Hiroyuki and stare blankly at the man. "I lost two of my friends to death, do you I think I'm alright?" He hissed as Drevas looked ready to lunge at the man but the older male smiled softly and sat beside Aceton before he look down at Hiroyuki. "Don't need to be hostile, I'm quite a gentle, friendly old man!" He spoke as Aceton glared at him angrily. "Pedophile." Aceton and the unknown man snapped their head to Drevas who glared at the man but the man burst in fit of laughter.

"Hahaha! That's a good one! Anyways don't need to worry about anything, I like beautiful girls more!" He snickered as he crossed his arms. "The name is Grahdens, I have a question for you. If you don't mind answering." The young teen looked away which caused Grahdens to sighed and looked to Drevas for answers, the earth unit pursed his lips but he saw Aceton nod behind Grahdens. "A man name Johnson sent junior summoners to this forest to eliminate demons but it was a suicide mission as every people there die but these two, I don't know if there any survivors but if they are. Then they won't be the same." Grahdens seem to ponder for a moment before he looked at Aceton. "What about your summoner, he seems completely normal."

"I'm fine. Don't… Don't worry for a stranger." Grahdens frowned but he smiled softly as he ruffled Aceton's black raven hair. "Fine, fine but I hope to see you in the summoner hall." He spoke as he left the tent to gather the reports leaving Aceton and Drevas alone as they continue to stare down at Hiroyuki until his ice blue eyes snap wide open, he sat himself up quickly before scanning his surroundings until he realize Drevas and Aceton were there. "Ace… Drevas… Where… Where am I… Wait… Where… Where is Isaac? Is he alright?!" Hiroyuki stared at him with his ice blue filled with fear, Aceton looked away as he bit his lip. "Ace… Where's Isaac-"

"Dead." Hiroyuki turned to stare at Drevas, his crystal blue eyes stared at the ice blue eyes that were wide with shock. "Isaac died and so did Opal." Hiroyuki opened his mouth speechless, he quickly looked at Aceton to only be confirmed when he saw the sad and faraway look on his face. "Opal… She's… Dead? I… I… Why-" "Aceton couldn't maintain his form and he turn back to his humanoid self, someone had to stay behind and keep demons from climbing on Rugrow. Opal stayed back and in the end, she set off explosion that not only killed the demons but herself." Drevas answered for Aceton, Hiroyuki look down as tears began to prickle his eyes before they fell, his fist clenched tightly on the blanket that was draped over him before Drevas and Aceton knew it, Hiroyuki had hugged Aceton and began to cry. "Hiro?"

"This is my fault!" He yelled out as he sobbed. The giant frown as he gently patted Hiroyuki's head. "No… It's not… It would never be your fault, I won't abandon you, Hiro. We're going to stick together, we already got this far and I'm not turning my back on you. We're going to live for them."

* * *

 **' _Aceton… What are you doing?'_**

Aceton tighten his black gauntlets as he looked into the mirror before he grin lazily. "I think it about the time we go see Opal and Isaac, it's been like what… Eight years?" Aceton muttered as he bend down to tie his boots before standing up straight, his sky blue eyes sparkled before he ruffled his black hair that grew bit longer but it was still messy and unkempt. "Aceton, you're twenty-four and you still can't keep your hair neat?" Drevas spoke up as Aceton himself just grin cheekily. "You're so strict but I guess that what makes you, you." Aceton chirped.

 **' _To… Carefree.'_**

"I agree with Erevos, you are too childish and lazy." Drevas commented which heard him a whine from the childish man. "Am not and Erevos said I'm carefree not insulting words!" Drevas turned his head away as he walked out of the room. "But he would agree with me." Aceton frown as he chased after his unit. "Wait for me you ass!"

"Ace, did you get your greatsword." A male with awfully long purple hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon but what stood out was that of a silver bell hanging off the ribbon and aquamarine brooch that was connected to a red cloth that wrapped around his wrist. Aceton quickly stopped for a moment before he paled as he then sprinted back to his room leaving the other male to roll his ice blue eyes. "How careless of him, I question how he even got to become a summoner." Drevas shrugged as he waited for his summoner. "Aceton is going to visit Isaac and Opal, will you be joining us Hiro?"

The purple haired male pursed his lip in thought before he nodded. "Yeah, you don't mind… Do you?" The earth unit shook his head as they heard loud crash coming from Aceton's room. "I found it!" Hiroyuki and Drevas glance at each other as they took notice of Aceton running out of his room, a strap that hold his greatsword on his back. He smiled at them only for the two to give him a suspicious looks at him which cause the giant to tilt his head at their stare until he realize that something crashed in his room so he sheepishly smiled. "Ace, what was that crash?"

"It was nothing!"

 **' _Blade… Sheathed… Stuck… Ceiling. He… Threw… Threw… Ball… Hole… Ceiling.'_**

Hiroyuki stared at Drevas who glared at Aceton. "Erevos said Aceton threw a ball at ceiling because his weapon got stuck and left a hole in it." He spoke which caused Hiroyuki fo glare at Aceton who shrunk under their glare. "It was accident! I didn't mean to threw it that hard!" Hiroyuki sighed annoyed as he strapped the naginata on his back, while he adjusted his kimono comfortably before he made his way out with Aceton and Drevas following behind him.

"Aceton, for Japanese man… You don't act Japanese at all." Drevas commented as he look between Aceton and Hiroyuki. "Eh?! I do look like a Japanese person!" Hiroyuki glance at him before snorting in amusement. "You're too tall, the only Japanese name you have is your last name. Your skin isn't pale and you don't seem fond of wearing anything related to your culture.." Aceton crossed his arms as he pouted. "This is bullshit!" He grumbled, the trio were passing by buildings until Aceton paused, his sky blue eyes wide and his mouth parted, speechless. "Ace?" Aceton quickly turned his head and chased after Hiroyuki and Drevas who were ahead of him but he felt his heart pounding heavily against his ribcaged, he glance behind but he frown in disappointment. "Aceton what's wrong?"

"Nothing Drevas. Nothing to worry about."

He assured his unit but his thoughts wander back to the woman that had made him speechless, her snow white hair, her red bright crimson eyes and her soft porcelain skin etched into his mind. His hand reached over to where his heart was and grasped the soft fabric of his button up shirt tightly as he let out a dreamy sigh with his face pink. "Hiro… I think Aceton is broken."

"No… I don't think so… Should we leave him?"

"He's going to whine and complain when he finds us, so no."

"What do we do?"

"Hit him."

"Wah! You guys are bullies!"

* * *

 **Teen Life: End**

 **Adult Life: Begin**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here chapter 15, we're getting close to finishing this story off and where I have more room to start finishing up on writing my other stories, kinda of miss writing Frontier Castle… Anyways I might need rewrite forgotten… It's kinda been messy so I'm planning to rewrite it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

"I got ten!"

"Fifteen."

"I am the winner with seventeen."

"Nice try Rugrow but I beat you with sixteen, but that means the loser is Ace."

Demons litter the ground dead as two summoners and two units examined the forest for bit before three of them turn their heads and stare at Aceton with blank look. "That's stupid! I don't want to go get lunch!" Aceton whined which earned him glared from the others. "You lost the bet Aceton." Drevas spoke which only made his summoner pout angrily as he began stomping away. "We'll meet with you at the house!" Hiroyuki shouted out as the three watched Aceton disappeared from their sights.

Aceton grumbled as he shoved his hand into his pocket from his army pants as he took a pouch of zel from it. A pout on his face as he enter the town before finding himself at bakery looking at the shelves filled with loaf of bread, unaware the baker's daughter watching him with blushed on cheeks and dreamy look on her face as she watch him. "Rugrow and Drevas doesn't eat often so this is stupid." He muttered childishly before scowling when he heard Erevos chuckled. "Shut the hell up, Baka." Erevos kept laughing as Aceton pinched the bridge of nose while he sigh out of annoyance but he straighten himself as he grasped two loaf of bread and made his way to the baker girl who stood up straight before putting a flirty smile on her face.

He stare down at her with confusion in his eyes as he notice the girl was being slow on his purchase, she was speaking slow and sweet while fluttering her eyelashes at him but the older male just took couple of zels out of the pouch and placed it down on the counter before leaving the bakery with the two loaf of bread. **_'Baker… Girl… Not… Same… As Hiroyuki?'_** Aceton rolled his shoulder as he stood in front of the butcher shop before he entered and gazed at cut up meat. "Yeah, she was the girl that tried to flirt with him." He answered quietly as he pointed to the beef that was hanging off the hook, the butcher nodded as he cut the beef in a smaller piece before wrapping it up for Aceton. "Thanks." He dropped some zels on to the counter before he made his way out not before grabbing a paper bag to carry his food. "Okay… So I have bread, meat and… We need vegetables." **_'Carrots… Potato… Onions.'_** Erevos began list of vegetables as Aceton nodded while people who watched Aceton nodded every now and then, stared at him strangely but he ignored it when he got to the vegetable stalls.

As he gather the vegetables and paying them off, he didn't hear people whispering until he turned around and notice a crowd have separated to make a pathway. His sky blue eyes filled with curiosity end up walking over to the crowd, thanks to his height as he stood 6'10"ft, he could see a person walking down. His eyes widen as his heart pound loudly against his chest. A women with short stature of 5'5"ft walk down calmly, her cold red eyes staring in front of her while her long snow white hair flow behind her while her porcelain skin glow under the light. "What brings the priestess here?" Whispered among the townsfolk snapped Aceton out of his trance. The women settled herself down on the fountain as she closed her red cold eyes, the crowd looked at each other for a moment until they disperse and return to their daily lives except for Aceton.

The young man felt his feet began to move for him until he stood in front of the priestess, his tall stature shaded the women who opened her eyes and looked up at him. "May I help you?" She spoke softly, Aceton's cheeks flushed to hear her voice that chimes like bells. "You're beautiful." He spoke bluntly as the women stared blankly at him before she sighed and smoothed her long white dress. "Is that all?" She questioned but Aceton rapidly shook his head before he held a hand out. "My name is Aceton Kiyo!" The woman's head snapped up to him, her cold red eyes filled with unknown emotions as her piercing eyes gaze into his soul. "Are you related to the Kiyoshi?" Aceton tilted his head confused. "No, uh who are they?" The women stared up at him for a moment before she look down and shook her head. "It's… Nothing… I am Angela Ki- Ackerman… Angela Ackerman." Her small hand grasped Aceton's hand as she shook it.

"You have really, smooth… Small hands." Aceton muttered as his thumb run across the back of her pale hand. Angela pursed her lips as she struggle to take her hand out of his. "Yes and I would kindly ask you to let go." She hissed coldly as Aceton pouted before he let her hand go. "Miss Angela! What are you doing out here?!" The two turned their head to see a boy with bright red hair and golden eyes, his white robes with gold trimming trailed behind him. "Dale, I have wanted to take a stroll." Dale heaved out as he glared at Aceton before looking at Angela with panicked expression. "What if your brothers found out about this?! I could get in trouble!" Angela sighed as she approached the 6 foot redhead and flicked his forehead before grabbing his pale hand. "As long I am here, you won't be in trouble. Now calm yourself before you blow a fuse." She began to pull Dale away but she paused for moment, she turned and stare at Aceton who stared back at her. "I must return to the church, farewell Aceton." She bowed before dragging Dale away leaving Aceton to watch her leave.

His hand grasped where his heart was, he gritted his teeth as he glared at the red haired male that left with the woman he was enjoying his time with. _'Aceton?'_ Aceton blinked rapidly from his trance before he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He began to make his way back home but his thought kept drifting back to Angela, he grin at the thought of her but it was soon replaced with scowl when he remembered Dale. "How… Dare he taint her… Mine, mine, mine…" Aceton's eyes widen before he reached a hand to cover one of his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "Shit… What am I saying?" He muttered as he shook his head. "I just met her… So she isn't mine… But I want her… She so beautiful… I want her… She needs to be mine… Mine.. Mine."

 **' _Aceton…'_**

"Erevos, I want her. I want her to become mine… I want to become hers."

 **' _Stop… You… Are…-'_**

"Shut up! I want her! I want her! You can't say I'm unstable for wanting her!" He snapped as he wander in the woods, his sky blue eyes widen with insanity before he chuckled darkly. "She can help… She can tame it! So I need her! I need her to stop this! Don't you agree Erevos?! With her in my life, then these darks thought won't come!"

 **' _But it is here… Your thoughts are dark."_**

"Because I don't have her! I need to have her! Won't you help?" Aceton spoke the last part sadly as he waited Erevos to answer. **_'Fine.'_** An eerie smiled appeared on Aceton's face as he chuckle darkly, his face flushed as he dropped the paper bag to ground. His hands cupped his blushing cheeks as he sighed happily, his sky blue eyes unveiled to show the madness and love. "I can't wait! I can't wait to make her mine! All mine!" _'What about… Hiroyuki?'_ "Hiro is my friend! He certainly won't mind me chasing after my beautiful maiden!" He cooed as he sway side to side happily. "Ah I wish Cha, Opal and Isaac could see her!"

 **'** _ **Aceton… That…. Not I mean.'** _

Aceton stopped swaying as he stared blankly at the tree, he crossed his arms as he waited for Erevos to continue. **_'Drop bag… Lunch… Dirty.'_** The giant blinked for a moment before he look down and paled as he notice the foods were scattered on the ground, he quickly picked them back up and ran home. "He won't notice! I'm sure Hiro won't notice a single dirt on them!" He muttered nervously.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing with them?! Rolling in dirt?!" Hiroyuki snapped as he glare down at Aceton who was on his knees, a giant red bump on his head as he look down guilty with a single tear rolling down his face. Drevas snorted in amusement as he sipped on a cup of tea while Rugrow was napping outside, the purple haired male was scolding and whacking Aceton for past five minutes until he stopped and turned back to the kitchen counter grumbling insults.

Aceton sat in his time out corner with pout on his face which amused Drevas greatly. "Aceton what were you doing to cause them to drop." Before Aceton could answer his unit, Hiroyuki turned around and glared at him which made the black haired male to squeak in fright. "Drevas don't talk to him, he's in time out right now." Hiroyuki grumbled as he had begun to actually wash the dirt off the beef. "Twenty-four years old and drops the food on the ground, what kind of idiot do we have." Drevas commented making Aceton cry silently at his unit not supporting him.

"Ace, what the hell took you so long. I'm giving you permission to talk but you aren't leaving that corner." The giant pouted as he glare at the floor. "I met… A girl." Aceton mumbled as his cheeks flushed pink. "She… She was really, really beautiful! Beautiful then the moon!" Aceton squealed in thought as he sway side to side in his spot, while he rambled on about the female that stolen his heart leaving Hiroyuki and Drevas to stare blankly at the giant but they smiled at his strange action. "What did she look like?" Drevas questioned as he grabbed an apple from the table and threw it at Aceton but the man being immune to pain didn't notice as he sighed dreamily. "She had really long white hair that go to her thighs, her skin is porcelain and it was smooth and soft, her bright Crimson eyes that could freeze someone." Aceton went on and on as Drevas sat listening his summoner talk happily.

Hiroyuki froze, his ice blue eyes widen in shock but they calmly return back into their narrow stare as he gently set the vegetable peeler and the potato on the counter. "Ace… Do you know… You met someone that you shouldn't be having a crush on." Aceton went silent as he stared at the back of his friend, his eyes filled with confusion but his mind was in rage. "Now don't get me wrong, I'll support your love life but the problem is. The girl you met is Angela Ackerman, you may not know her since you rarely enter the town but she is from the church and is one of the priestess if you haven't notice but her being a priestess isn't what's the problem. It's her older brothers, Blizzard, Alexander, Fang and Claude, story has it that whoever took a fancy on her would actually end up found dead in the forest." Aceton's mind calm down as he realize Hiroyuki was only worry for him.

"I don't know if there are real or not but… I don't want to lose you because of her." Hiroyuki spoke calmly as he could, his hand clenched tightly into a fist as the memory of Isaac and Opal flashed into his mind while Aceton smiled softly, the anger gone as he finally knew the reason. "Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry." Hiroyuki chuckled as he pick the peeler and potato again as he began peeling. "Ace, you can hardly clean up after yourself so how can you take care of yourself if you can't clean up." Aceton puffed out his cheeks as he flop to the wooden floors and glared at Drevas who smirked and looked away innocently. "Don't glare at your unit for something that's your problem."

"Drevas, do you think I have a chance with her?!" The earth unit just casually shrugged as he leaned his cheek on his fist. "The way you describe her,I don't think you can be with her." Drevas answered as he watch Aceton become disappointed as he became deflated with a gloomy expression on his face. "But knowing you, I think you can woo her." Aceton instantly brighten as he began dancing happily much to Hiroyuki's displeasure. "Look what you did, now he won't stop being his idiot self." Aceton made a hurt expression as he held where his heart was and glare at Hiroyuki. "Wasn't he always a idiot from the start?" "Drevas!"

The purple haired male chuckled as began making soup after he had finished cutting them. "When is it done Hiro?" Aceton whined out as Hiroyuki turned to look at him, his long hair swished with his movement before he looked back to the pot. "Should be ready in between twenty minute-" The sound of Drevas protesting and Aceton's shouting followed by the slam of the door caused Hiroyuki too let out a sigh. "Giving you trouble?" Hiroyuki looked out to kitchen window to see Rugrow peeking through, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. "Ace is just being himself, it can't be help that he cause so much trouble."

"You trust him very much." Hiroyuki looked at Rugrow with confusion but the dark unit huffed. "Do you not trust him Rugrow?" "That's not it… I'm more concern that he would leave you alone to be with her." Hiroyuki stared blankly at his unit but he smiled. "I don't mind, it's his life and this would be the first time he would fall in love." Rugrow stared at him blankly but he nodded before turning himself away and laying his head to go off napping, Hiroyuki smile disappeared as he stare blankly down at his hands as they trembled from the thought of being abandoned. He sunk to the kitchen floor as he tightly gripped on the counter, his body trembled as he bit back the sobs while the tears fell from his face. "He won't abandon me… He won't… We went through hell back then." He muttered as the memories of Isaac and Opal flashed in his mind, he wrapped himself tightly while he cried silently.

* * *

 **Anyways once this story is done, other story can be written, I already put hold so many stories that I have to finish each one of them little by little. Probably the shorts one which will be Dead Man, Angel and etc.**


End file.
